Hairline Fracture
by Ilovedesserts
Summary: A/U, set during Hiatus #2 of Season 4 (starts in early January after Andy's blood clot)- An injury leaves Sharon feeling vulnerable and Andy questioning the future of their relationship. These characters are not my own.
1. Chapter 1

"There we go. We're almost done here, and you'll be all set," the tech said as she finished wrapped Sharon's hand. Sharon glared again at Andy, and he offered her what was meant to be a sympathetic smile. She scowled and turned back to the tech who was still wrapping her hand. "Ahh, it's such a cute little cast."

Sharon cleared her throat, almost as a nod to Andy, and he jumped to her defense, "Yeah, I'm not sure she's thinking that. For one, cute isn't exactly a word she uses, and two, I definitely can speak for her and say that there's nothing cute or great about a cast, especially one on her hand."

"Ahh, I know it's a rough break," and she smiled at Sharon and giggled. "Rough break, my play on words," she grinned, but Sharon narrowed her gaze at her, a look she'd given to many officers over the years, and the girl quickly stopped laughing and focused again on wrapping up her hand. "Sorry, let me just finish here, and I'll be out of your hair."

"This is a disaster," Sharon finally let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head at Andy. "I can't believe this."

Andy looked to the floor and nodded, "I know," he sighed. "It's been a rough few months, and this is another setback."

"Setback?" the tech asked. She couldn't help but to overhear their conversation, but Sharon raised her eyebrow at Andy for the tech taking part in it.

Andy tried to laugh it off as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Ahh, yeah, we've just spent too much time in the hospital lately. We were finally done with the bulk of doctor's appointments and all, just last week, in fact. I had a massive blood clot from a work-related injury. Things were looking up for us," he again gave Sharon a sympathetic smile. "We'll manage, but just frustrating."

"We'll manage?" Sharon used her free hand to gesture to the one being casted. "WE won't be in a cast. WE won't have to manage. Half of we will have use of his two hands. I will be the one trying to manage." She scoffed again and started to shift, but the tech pulled on her arm.

"Stay still, please. I'm almost done," she told Sharon. Sharon glared at her again, clearly not happy at being told what to do. While she had been busy glaring again at the tech, Andy had quietly moved from standing almost behind the tech to now standing by Sharon's side. The cubicle they were in was small, but he could tell Sharon needed a little more encouragement right now. He squeezed her free hand, and it was then she finally noticed he'd moved next to her.

"Okay, what color would you like for your cast?" the girl grinned and gestured to her cart where the different color options were on display. "We have a great selection. It's to make the whole experience fun! You might have a broken bone, but at least you can enjoy something about it." She smiled at Andy, and he just gave her a simple smile, but then he turned to Sharon. The tech didn't even let Sharon answer before she jumped in to make a suggestion, "Ohh, pink would be a great color on you!"

"I'm not a pink person," Sharon almost hissed, and Andy squeezed her hand again. She cleared her throat and looked to the tech and continued, "not pink."

"Okay," she nodded and bit her lip before she continued, "hmmm, maybe purple? You would be stylish at work."

"I'm a police captain, and I'm responsible for a team of mostly men. I'm not into bright colors," she said sternly now. She rolled her eyes as she looked to the ceiling and tried not to look at the tech. She knew the young woman was doing her job, but Sharon wasn't in a good mood at the moment. "Besides that," she huffed, "purple might be my favorite color, but I don't want to ruin it with a cast. I hate this thing already, and I don't want to be stuck staring at it, in my favorite color, for weeks on end, only to hate purple and anything else associated with this cast," she said that and looked at Andy. He grimaced slightly, taking in the "anything else associated with this cast" part. He knew she was upset, but it was hard to hear her use the word "hate" right now. The room was quiet after Sharon's little tantrum, and finally, he tried to break that silence.

Andy nudged her shoulder with his, "Babe, you need to pick something. You don't want it to remain white. It will look dirty if you keep it white. I know this is miserable for you, but let's pick something that will be tolerable."

"Black," she said firmly and quickly, not looking at anyone. "Just black. Nothing else. It will match my clothing, and I'm in mourning anyway. This is a disaster."

Andy eyed her and met her gaze, "Black? Are you sure you want a black cast? You know, if you want a lighter color, I'll sign it for you," he winked and tried to smile at her.

She pulled her hand away and gestured with it. "There will be no signing of my cast. I'm not five, and what, am I going to have the team sign it? I know-go home and have Rusty sign it? Black is fine," she gave a single nod to the tech who now had moved back a couple steps as she sensed the tension. Andy just nodded at Sharon, and he turned to the tech.

"The lady would like black," he said softly, trying to ease the tension in the room. The tech looked to her cart and started to work.

"I can do black," she said. The room was silent the next several minutes as the tech finished Sharon's cast. It was going to be an annoying several weeks. She'd broken her hand, in what she was already calling a hairline fracture, even though there were two small breaks in her hand, and the doctor hadn't called either one a hairline fracture. One was on her thumb, and one was near the palm of her hand. The story of the break, well, Sharon was so disgusted right now, she hadn't told the tech, not all of it, only that she'd fallen the night before. Hoping it wasn't broken, she'd gone to bed, only to wake up on and off all night in pain, and finally in the morning, it had been Andy, after seeing it, who had convinced her to go to the ER. He'd brought her here, and now, a couple hours later, she was finally almost done, black cast and all. She'd already been told she would have to wear it six weeks, and even then, she'd need occupational therapy for several weeks to hopefully get her hand back to normal. The situation was irritating, beyond irritating, and part of her problem, aside from the now black cast in her line of sight, was the man next to her. The two had been through so much over the past few months, so much, and finally, things were just now getting back to normal, or at least they had been. They were getting back to normal and moving on together, and now, this had happened. She knew he was trying to help, but she also couldn't help but be totally irritated with him and his part in the whole mess.

"Now, you are all set," Sharon snapped her head back to reality and saw Andy sitting next to her now. She'd not even noticed he'd sat down, but he had her free hand in his again. She looked to the tech who was still speaking and realized she needed to focus on what was being said. "I'm going to give you this sheet of instructions. You'll need to follow the rules. The big rule is to not get the cast wet. This is still an old-school cast, so don't get it wet. It will itch; I won't lie, but try to not put anything down your hand to scratch at it. While you might try to do things with the fingers that are free of the cast, don't because it could cause issues with them. Take some basic pain medicine for pain over the next couple days. The rest is really on the sheet. Any questions?"

"I guess you won't be swimming laps," Andy said almost under his breath, and Sharon quickly twisted her head toward him, which was then followed by another glare at him. He raised his free hand in defense. "I know, I know." He reached for the paper the tech still had in her hand and nodded, "Thanks. She'll be as good as new when this comes off, and the doc said what, several weeks?"

The tech nodded and glanced to the paperwork she had, "Yes, the note here says six weeks. I know it's not ideal, but it is what is best for your hand."

"Ideal?" Sharon questioned as she raised her eyebrow. Andy squeezed her hand, and that seemed to calm her slightly before she went off on the tech for another comment. "No swimming, no use of my hand, which will affect almost every single thing I do. Anything else? What can I do?"

The tech shrugged, "Ask for help. You'll need it. Again, I'm sorry. Do you have any other questions?"

Andy glanced at Sharon, and she shook her head slightly. He looked to the tech, who had been on the receiving end of most of Sharon's frustrations. Even the doctor who had told her it was broken had not spent much time with her. The doctor had provided facts and facts only, leaving her cubicle with a less than stellar bedside manner. Andy jumped in to help the situation, "No, no other questions. Thank you for your time and help."

"You're welcome," she nodded and looked to Sharon. "I wish you a speedy recovery and let your husband take over at home," she grinned at Sharon.

"Oh, he's not my husband," Sharon said quickly.

Andy nodded, "I'm the boyfriend, but you can rest assured I'll take care of her."

"I'm sorry," the tech said, raising her hand to her heart. "I just assumed you were married and had taken your rings off for me to cast your left hand," she told Sharon. "For what it's worth, you two seem like a married couple," she grinned.

Andy shook his head and chuckled. He looked away from Sharon, but he could feel her hand tense in his. He felt her trying to yank it away from him, but he squeezed it again. He nodded to the tech, "Like I said earlier, we've been through a lot. We've also known each other for years, decades even, so yeah, I can see why you'd think that."

"Well, good luck to you both," she nodded as she put away her things. She started to push her cart toward the door. "I'll let the nurse know you are set to go. I think there might be a discharge form for you to sign, and then you can be on your way."

"Thank you," Sharon found her voice and said that quietly as the tech left the room. She sighed and looked at her now casted hand. Andy nudged her shoulder with his, and she glanced to him. She barely caught sight of him before she started to cry. He twisted to pull her in for a hug.

"Sharon, I'm so, so sorry about this," he sighed as he ran his hand over her back. They were sitting close to each other, but there was room between them where she now held her broken hand in her other. Andy rubbed her back and kissed the side of her head. "I know," he sighed. "This isn't going to be easy. I know." Sharon just nodded, and the two sat there together like that for what felt like a few moments, but what was really several minutes. The curtain opened, and the nurse stepped in the room.

"I hear we are all set in here," she looked to Sharon who pulled back from Andy. Sharon just hummed and looked to her hand. "You chose black, interesting," she nodded.

"She's not much into flashy for that," Andy quickly added before the nurse got a comment from Sharon.

"Okay, well, I just need this form signed. The doctor said you technically could go to work, but she advised it might be a good idea to go home and just rest that hand. Up to you," she said as she passed the paperwork to Sharon.

"I'll take her home for today," Andy replied, and Sharon looked to him with a glare. He shrugged at her, "What? You didn't sleep well. It's now lunchtime, and after we get some food, I'm going to take you home. Nothing is going on at work. Provenza said he'd text me if anything came up today. No text, at least nothing about work issues," he held up his phone and waved it in the air. Sharon just shook her head, dismissing the topic for the moment.

"Where do I sign?" Sharon asked, and the nurse pointed at two spots. Sharon signed her name, and she looked at the nurse. "May I leave now?"

"Of course," she nodded. "We'll finish up your paperwork and file with your insurance. Good luck with that," she nodded to Sharon's broken hand. Andy stood and held his hand out for Sharon to help her off the side of the exam table. He grabbed her purse and put her paperwork in it. Andy took one last look around the room and seeing that they had everything, he threw her purse over his shoulder and took her hand in his again. He gestured to the door, and the two walked hand in hand into the hallway and down the hall. They were quiet as they walked outside to the parking lot.

"I'll go get the car for you," he said softly and glanced at her.

"Andy! I'm fine. I am not an invalid. I can walk to the car," she scoffed and almost stomped her foot. He just nodded.

"I'm just trying to help. I feel terrible about all this," he told her. "I know you're going to need some help."

"Maybe, but walking to the car isn't it," Sharon snapped again. "I'm sorry," she said a moment later when she realized she was again irritated at the situation and not necessarily the person. "Can we just walk to the car?"

"Sure," he said and held out his hand to offer it to her. She took it, and the two walked side by side as Andy started to update her on things. "Provenza said work is quiet, so we can either get some lunch out to go home and eat. There's that leftover chicken from last night you and Rusty ate, and I know there's still bean salad."

"We need to get to work," she told him, "so, let's just stop for a quick bite."

"Sharon, you heard them," he nodded back to the hospital. "They said to go home and rest your hand. I know, and you know that you barely slept last night. The office is quiet. No murder right now. Besides that, it's going to be awkward with your hand, trying to type at your computer. Why don't we go back to the condo, and you can even figure that out on your computer at home, how you'll be able to use your computer and type with your hand, mainly your thumb in that cast."

They had reached Andy's car, and he opened the passenger door for Sharon. She took a moment to get situated, and then he offered Sharon her purse. She took it, and then, she answered him. "Fine," she said in a very dry tone. "You can just drop me off at the front entrance and go to work. I'll be fine."

Andy gestured as he answered, irritated, but trying to be understanding, "I'm not going to drop you off and go to work! You broke your hand! I get it that you are independent, but for at least this afternoon, let me help you. It's going to be weeks before you are back up to functioning on a normal basis, so please, let me help. I feel terrible about all this. I believe it wasn't' too long ago that a certain person I know was almost falling over me to help and make sure I was okay and well taken care of when I was sick. Now, it's my turn. We may not be married or anything, like the girl in there thought, but I'm not dropping you off at the front door and hightailing it out of there to go to work. In sickness and in health, my dear, and right now, you would be the one in the sickness category seeing as you were just discharged from the hospital."

Sharon sighed loudly and looked away. She turned her head forward in the car, well aware Andy was staring at her. She started to cross her arms, but then she got annoyed with herself, that she couldn't cross her arms in her normal fashion. She let out an exasperated groan, and finally she just shook her head. "Can we just go? Chicken at home is fine. I don't want to be seen in public with this ridiculous cast."

"Not a problem," Andy nodded and closed her door. He took his time walking around to the driver side, and as he did, he took a deep breath. He would do anything for Sharon, anything. He needed to do anything for her. It was no secret he had been on the receiving end of care not too long ago, and he was more than happy to take care of her now. He hated the situation, that she was hurt, and that he'd played a part in the mess. It was going to be a long six weeks. He knew his girlfriend. She was stubborn, and she wasn't going to let a cast slow her down, even when that is what she needed to do. Aside from all that, he was terrified this might break them. The blood clot hadn't, but man, it had tried his patience, and on several occasions, he'd blown up at Sharon. She'd handled it well, but he wasn't so sure this time. He was part of the problem, and he wasn't sure Sharon would accept him as part of the solution. Yes, it was going to be a very long six weeks, and he just hoped that in the end, Sharon's hand and their relationship emerged intact.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here's your tea," he said as he put the steaming mug of hot tea down on the coffee table coaster. He set a matching green mug down next to it, and he groaned as he sat down beside her. "Oh," he shifted and dug into his pocket, "here's your pain meds. You had a new bottle in the medicine cabinet."

"Thank you," she said and accepted them from him. When her fingers touched his hand, she looked up at him and found him offering a small, sweet smile at her. "I really am fine. You can go back to work."

He nodded as he reached forward to pick up his tea. He sat back and blew on it, the steam still rising from it. "I could," he said as he gazed at her, "but, I'm not going to go back to work. We just got you home, and neither of us have even had lunch. You said you weren't hungry yet, but I'm getting there. Right now, we can sip on tea, and then I'm going to make lunch for both of us while you relax here. A little tip," he leaned toward her and nudged her with his foot. She hummed as she waited for him to answer, "There's nothing good on tv during the day," he said in a very loud whisper. She let out a low chuckle, the first laugh she'd had all day and nodded.

"Hmm, I guess you would know that from first-hand experience," she shook her head and sighed. She leaned her head back on the back of the couch and looked to the ceiling. "Ugh! This is such an irritant."

"I know," he agreed, and he could be heard sipping on his tea. "I guess the only thing I can say is it could be worse."

Sharon snapped her head up and looked at him. She frowned, "You know, that drives me nuts, that saying. I heard that constantly when you were in the hospital, and I wanted to scream at everyone who said it. It doesn't help. For once, I have something that is a problem, an irritant, even if it's not some major problem, it's a problem to me right now. It is going to affect my daily life for weeks, and of course, I know things could be worse. I wanted to scream that to every single person who said that while you were in the hospital. There you were, dealing with a life-threatening blood clot, and people would say it could be worse. I wanted to explain that anyone could really claim things could be worse until they are the one dead. Maybe you should try that at work when we get a confession-could be worse-you could be person who is dead. So, please, I know you are trying to help, but that, it just doesn't help. It's making me more frustrated. I'm well aware it could be worse. I don't ask for much, and I'm not even asking for help here, but the offer of encouragement, if that's what you want to call it, doesn't help."

"I'm sorry," Andy nodded and frowned. "You're right. It is an annoying saying. My physical therapist said that to me, and I wanted to ring his neck." Andy started to chuckle at the memory of the guy, and Sharon nodded in agreement.

"Let's just not discuss that," she sighed and reached for her tea. Andy moved quickly, picked up the cup, and he handed it to her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I will say that I'm sorry for this. The whole team was sorry to hear you had a broken hand," he gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Oh, the team," Sharon smacked her good hand across her face as she continued to look at the ceiling again. She then reached blindly for a pillow and put it over her face. She groaned into the pillow and then pulled it off her face as she turned slightly to Andy. "What did you tell the team?"

He shrugged, "Just that you had fallen and had a broken hand. I told Provenza this morning that I was taking you to the hospital." She nodded, and before she could say anything else, Andy's phone started to ring. He reached for it, still clipped on his belt, and he smiled at Sharon as he pulled it to answer. "What do you know-Provenza," he winked at her and answered the phone.

"What's up, Provenza?" Andy asked.

"Flynn! Why can't I see you?" Provenza said to him. Andy pulled the phone back, as if he expected to see a video chat, and he shook his head. "Provenza, you called me. That's not a video call, but a regular one."

"Hold on," he grumbled. "Buzz! I can't see Flynn," Andy heard Provenza say in the background. A second later, Andy's phone call ended, and he pulled the phone away from his ear and frowned as he looked to Sharon.

"He hung up!" Andy exclaimed and shook his head. "That guy is too old to be working if he can't work basic technology." As Andy said that, his phone rang again, this time with a video chat request. He looked to Sharon, "Provenza again." Sharon hummed and just shook her head at the two. She took another sip of her tea as he answered. "What?"

"There you are!" Provenza exclaimed. "My phone wasn't working right," he said.

"Lieutenant, more like you didn't know how to work it. Don't blame the phone; it's not the phone at fault," Buzz called from the background.

"Hi, everyone," Andy gave a nod and wave with his hand he had resting on the couch. He'd put his mug down on the table when he was helping Sharon get hers. "Why the group call?" Andy asked.

"Sir, how's the captain?" Julio called from the background. His voice was distant, as he wasn't close to Provenza's phone.

"She's right here," Andy said and turned the phone to Sharon. "Sharon's resting."

"Hi, Ma'am," Julio called to her. "Sorry to hear about your hand."

"Hi, Captain," Amy called to her. "If you need anything, just let us know."

"Captain, did they tell you exactly what type of break you have? I'd be interested to know more about it or even see the x-ray," Mike asked her.

"Hello, everyone," Sharon finally said, getting a word in when the team stopped talking. She still had her hand out of view, but she smiled at them. "Thank you for the call. I'll be back at work tomorrow. My cast is ridiculous and embarrassing, but I still have a job to do."

"Captain, what happened? The lieutenant said you fell?" Julio asked, even with the last part still a question, almost as if he didn't trust the report he'd gotten from Provenza.

"Yes," she sighed. "I fell last night, here in the living room. I tripped, and I used my hand to catch myself as I fell. It really took me by surprise, and I tried to catch myself with my hand."

"Wow, Captain," Buzz said now, as they could see him sitting on the corner of Amy's desk. Provenza had the phone, and he was sitting at his desk, holding it up for the team to see. Sharon and Andy could make out everyone slightly, but it was hard to fit them all in the screen. "You're lucky you didn't break your glasses with a fall like that. You could have been really injured. You could have cut your face too."

"Thankfully, she didn't have on her glasses," Andy jumped into the conversation. "She was just getting a glass of water before bed and didn't have on her glasses," Andy added. "Buzz, you're right that it could have been worse."

"Oh, really, Ma'am," Julio smirked slightly as he looked to Provenza. "You fell going to bed? What happened?"

Sharon sighed and just shook her head, "I tripped." She then glared at Andy, but he was focused on the screen.

"Yeah, that would be my fault," Andy sighed. "My shoes were out behind the couch here," he gestured "and she didn't see them in the dark."

"Your shoes, Flynn?" Provenza raised an eyebrow and pulled the phone closer so that he was almost looking directly into Andy's eyes. "You were there?"

"Andy!" Sharon exclaimed and raised her good arm in annoyance. Andy groaned as he realized he'd gone too far with his details. She closed her eyes, and then she looked at Provenza.

"Lieutenant," she threw him a fake smile, knowing full well the whole team was in on the call, "yes, Andy's shoes were the source of my fall. You're all well aware he stayed here at the condo in Rusty's room during his blood clot issues."

"I thought he was cleared to be home and back at work, Ma'am, right?" Julio yelled from afar. Sharon couldn't see him, but the glare she gave Provenza almost had him dropping his phone.

"Captain, no need to explain. Your home life is yours, and Flynn there, obviously hit his head too hard when he fell in your bathroom a couple months ago that he now has no filter," Provenza said sternly as he frowned at Sharon and Andy. "We will get back to work and let you rest. Everything here is fine, and I suppose we will see you tomorrow. Flynn, are you going to drag your sorry self to work tomorrow? I'll deal with you then."

"Yeah," Andy sighed. He knew he'd irritated Sharon even more with his revelation about her fall. The two weren't hiding their relationship. They had been officially dating now for seven months; that was no secret. The team had been around the two when Andy had his health scare and blood clot issues. They'd watched Sharon try and hold it together while he was in surgery. They knew Sharon had spent each morning and evening at the hospital while he'd been recovering, and they all knew he'd stayed at the condo for several weeks during the entire ordeal. Still, Sharon didn't like airing her private life to the team, especially this story, because, there was more to the story. Andy looked back at his phone, as he'd dazed, thinking about the night before, and he nodded to Provenza, "I'll be there."

"Don't be late, Flynn. We have plenty of paperwork for the Desk Monkey to file," he smirked. "Take care, Captain," he smiled at her.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Thank you, everyone," she nodded to the group. "I'll see you tomorrow." Andy disconnected the call, and he sighed as he turned to Sharon.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even think about the details as we were talking. They mentioned it being a good thing you didn't have your glasses, and that's exactly what Rusty and I said last night. I didn't think about the situation and what the team now thinks," he gave her a sympathetic smile.

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Andy, I know," she shook her head. "I know you didn't mean to bring our very personal lives into this, but please, I beg you, think before you speak. I know Provenza gets you going, and sometimes, things just slip out, but the whole team! Now, the whole team knows every detail."

"Well, not every detail," Andy grinned and winked at her. Sharon sighed and shook her head. "Sorry, I know," he raised his hand in surrender. "I'm sorry, and I'll work on it. I am just waiting for you to toss me out. Here, I am the reason you fell, or my shoes are, and now, I'm giving out way too much information. I understand if you think all this," he gestured between them, "is too much. We've had a lot in just a short time. Most relationships are fun while dating, and ours, well, it's been problem after problem, health issue after health issue, not to mention the sulky teenager who lives down the hall. Sharon, I love you, but if it's too much, just tell me."

Sharon's eyes grew wide, "I don't think that at all! Yes, I'm frustrated with what happened. It was still an accident, even if I've asked you not to leave your shoes there," she pointed with her casted hand to the back of the couch. The universe seems to be trying to keep us apart, to keep us from making any progress in our relationship, but Andy, I'm not going to end things because it's been rough. I love you too, and you know that's not something I say easily or have ever said to anyone other than Jack." She reached for his hand and gave him a small smile, "Am I annoyed with my hand right now? Yes. Are there times you irritate me to no end? Yes. Am I mortified I fell last night and had to have you AND Rusty deal with that? You have no idea. Now, however," she met his gaze and looked him in the eye, "I'm not running away from you, and I am most certainly not pushing you away."

"You're sure?" Andy asked, the worry clearly evident on his face.

"Completely," she squeezed his hand. "I might have wanted to kill you last night with everything, that horribly embarrassing situation, but we will get through it, even Rusty."

Andy chuckled and nodded at the thought, "Kid sent me a text message while they were talking to you about your cast earlier at the hospital. I told him what was going on. Hey, at least he's still talking to me," Andy shook his head, "or texting me, I should say."

Sharon started to chuckle too, "You do realize all four kids will ask about my broken hand, and the full story will come out eventually. Even if I wanted to keep it simple, Rusty will point out the details."

Andy nodded, "Yeah, much like with the team. I guess we just deal with it and worry about getting your hand back to 100%."

Sharon sighed as she looked at it, "There's going to be a lot I can't do. I really hate this. I'm not used to asking for help."

Andy stood and leaned over to kiss her head, "I know. That's partly why this will be so hard. You're independent, and you're going to need some help. Why don't I get lunch together, and then we can come up with some sort of game plan to make daily life easier for you and that cast."

Sharon looked to it and nodded, "Yes, fine. I'm envisioning a few things Rusty isn't going to want to do."

Andy frowned, "Rusty? Rusty can do plenty around here to help you, but I know you are talking about more personal things. I'll help you. Yeah," he tossed his head from side to side, "you had to help me with things maybe before our relationship was ready for that, and I'm here to repay the favor. We'll talk about it at lunch," he offered his hand to her, and she stood. The two walked to the kitchen. Andy started to chuckle again, "Wonder when Rusty will come home today?"


	3. Chapter 3

By early evening, Sharon was more than frustrated with her cast. It was cramping her style, and she was realizing with each passing minute the limitations she would have for the foreseeable future. It wasn't that she couldn't do things; she could, but most things were more difficult than they needed to be. It was annoying, and she was trying very hard not to take the frustration out on Andy. She knew the frustrations would subside over the next few days as she settled into her "new normal," but that didn't change it now. Besides, she'd never broken a bone, and she'd not had to deal with an annoyance like this before. Yes, she was a police officer who had been shot at in the past, who had cracked a couple ribs, but she'd never had a cast, and she could tell this was going to annoy her to no end. It just wasn't what someone as independent as Sharon wanted, to slow down and even ask others for help.

Sharon and Andy were busy making dinner, and even though Andy had tried to convince Sharon to let him cook it, she'd waved him off, telling him she could help; they could cook together. He was busy grilling fish, while she was steaming vegetables and cooking rice. The two hadn't heard from Rusty all afternoon, even after he was due to be out of class, but when they stared talking about dinner, Sharon finally sent him a text.

 _"Andy and I are making dinner. What time will you be home? We'd like to eat with you," she'd told him. Andy had offered to send the message, knowing that typing of any nature was hard for Sharon, but she'd told him she would take care of it, using her talk to text feature. Andy didn't use his much, and he just rolled his eyes at Sharon as she took care of contacting Rusty._

 _The response came a few minutes later, "I can just pick up something on my way home," he'd told her. "How is your hand?"_

 _"Broken, as I know Andy told you earlier," she'd told him, "but, do not hide from the house. We'll see you at 6:30 for dinner unless you have a valid reason to not be home."_

 _"I'll see you at 6:30," Rusty replied, and Sharon smirked at that. She told Andy the plan, and now here, a couple hours later, they were almost done making dinner and awaiting Rusty's arrival._

"The fish just needs a couple more minutes," Andy stated as he slipped in the sliding glass door from the balcony. "Do you have a serving platter for the fish?"

"Yes, just use that large white one we often use for the grill," she gestured to the cabinet. Andy nodded and retrieved the platter. "Everything here almost ready?"

"Hmm, yes," she nodded, "my broken hand has not stopped me from steaming vegetables or cooking rice," she enunciated and eyed him. He rolled his eyes and nodded at her.

Andy retreated to the balcony with the platter, while Sharon set her eyes on setting the table. It took longer with one hand, but she got the dishes, silverware, and glassware out for the three of them. She looked to Andy and saw he was plating the fish, so she turned off the burners for the rice and vegetables. Andy returned to the kitchen with the platter, and after he put it on the table, he eyed the situation at the stove. Sharon moved away from the stove to work on the drinks, and without a word, Andy moved to the stove to take care of the pots. It was almost as if the two had agreed Andy could help Sharon, but only if she either asked outright, or in this case, left a clue she needed some help. Everything over the next few weeks would be a work in progress and a guessing game, one in which Sharon would leave clues to solving each problem.

"I'm home," they heard, and both looked to each other as they heard Rusty close the door and hang up his things. Sharon gave Andy a small smile, and he shook his head, indicating it could be a long evening. "Hey," Rusty called to them as he walked around the corner. "Sure I'm not a third wheel for dinner?"

"Oh, Rusty," Sharon scowled and nodded to the table. "Sit. This is your home. You are never a third wheel here."

"Geez, Sharon," Rusty said as he noticed her cast, "that's like a big cast." He noticed it in her gesture and walked quickly to her. Andy finished putting the food on the table and then stood behind his chair while Rusty checked on Sharon. Sharon held out her hand for Rusty to inspect, and he frowned as he looked at it. "How long do you have to keep the cast?"

"Six weeks," she sighed. Rusty looked at her, and his eyes grew at that.

"Six weeks! Are you serious? I didn't even have to be on crutches that long from when Stroh broke into Brenda's place."

"I know," she shook her head. "Let's sit down for dinner before it gets cold. We can discuss everything more as we eat."

Rusty groaned and hung his head, but he turned to the table, "Hey Lieutenant," he said as he started to sit.

"Oh, so we're going back to Lieutenant?" Andy smirked. "I thought we were making progress. It's mostly been Andy lately, but now, we're at Lieutenant?"

"Gentlemen," Sharon pursed her lips and looked from Andy to Rusty. She gave them a look, and both seemed to understand it. Rusty and Andy glanced at each other, and without another word, both pulled out their chairs to sit. Before Andy did, though, he reached over to help Sharon into hers. "Thank you," she nodded as she got comfortable. Andy then sat, and the three looked to each other.

"I, for one," Sharon spoke up and the two looked to her, "think we should say a blessing. As frustrated as I am, and as much as I hate this, I could have injured myself even more, and for that, I'm very thankful."

Andy nodded, and the three joined hands to say a prayer. Andy squeezed the fingers he could reach on Sharon's cast, and once they finished, the guys started to pass around the food. Sharon instantly found she couldn't grasp the bowls easily and dish out her food, and once again, Andy noticed it too, and with gentle nods to each other, he helped serve her food.

"How was your day, Rusty?" Sharon asked him as the three finally started to eat.

"Okay," he shrugged and continued, "but, it was better than yours. I'm still getting used to my professors for the semester with classes having just started. What did the doctor say about your hand?" Rusty looked to both Sharon and Andy, knowing that Sharon would downplay anything she told him, but Andy's expressions would tell Rusty if he was getting the whole story.

"The doctor said it's broken, two spots actually," Sharon clarified. "It's in a cast for six weeks, and then, I'll have to do some occupational therapy before I can even requalify on my weapon at work."

"Oh," Rusty drew out the word and looked toward Andy.

He nodded, "Yeah, she is on desk duty," he shrugged. "We're quite the pair. I still have light duty from the surgery, and she's benched," he rolled his eyes. "What are the chances?"

"Let's not forget that these incidents, these falls you both took, happened here at the condo," Rusty smirked. "I'm beginning to think I should have checked into campus housing, but on the other hand, maybe it's a good idea I don't leave you two home alone. Crazy things happen, some I don't even want to think about really."

"Okay," Sharon said as she put down her fork, eyed Andy, and then she turned to Rusty. "Let's just get this out in the open because we are all aware there is an elephant in the room right now."

"Can we not?" Rusty grimaced.

"No, we are a family," she nodded one time and looked to Andy. He smiled softly at her, and she looked back to Rusty. "That's right," she nodded again and continued, "family, as in all three of us. I'd include the other kids too, or I do, but right now, right here, we're talking about the three of us. No family is perfect or perfectly defined, but this is it. I'm not scared to call Andy my boyfriend. I'm not scared to admit he is part of our lives, and I'm not scared to even call him part of our family. Now, that brings us to last night."

"Didn't we already discuss this last night? Rusty asked. "Look, I am sorry I walked in when I did."

"Hey, Kid, that's not the issue," Andy sighed. "Let's just get this out in the open, okay?" Andy asked, trying to calm the situation.

Sharon cleared her throat, "Rusty, what you walked in on last night was nothing."

"Sharon, it doesn't take a detective to figure out things. I walked in, you were on the couch nursing your arm, and Andy," he smirked at him to point out to Andy he'd used his name, "was there looking at your hand. Had the movie Buzz and I wanted to see not been sold out, I would have been home much later and most likely would not have been witness to everything. You fell because you tripped over Andy's shoes, which were left behind the couch because he was SPENDING THE NIGHT," Rusty enunciated as he sat forward and looked from one to the other. "Let's just put it out there because there's no other reason he was in boxers and a t-shirt checking on your hand, while you were in," he gestured with his hands, "well, pajamas that were a lot nicer than anything I've ever seen."

Sharon let Rusty finish and then she took a deep breath, "Rusty, I know you feel awkward with Andy still, even after he stayed here during his recovery. I have told you before that at some point, he would be spending the night. You didn't want to hear it, but I did tell you. Had Andy not been injured, it would have been sooner; I'm sure of that," she paused and gave a small smile to Andy. "It was awkward around here when he stayed before with trying to navigate our new relationship, but we got through it and are now doing well, very well," she nodded. "While last night was the first time Andy's spent the night since he's been hurt, I can assure you it won't be the last. I also am not going to ask permission or give you some warning he's here. Andy is part of my life, of your life, and I suggest you figure out a way to deal with that. He's not going anywhere."

"But," Andy jumped in, "that doesn't mean I'm moving in here or taking over your home. It's just me, Rusty," Andy shrugged. "You've known me for years. You have joked with Sharon and me for many of those years about the two of us dating. It's just the same Andy, the guy who plays chess with you, has dinner with you, and even takes you out with us on occasion. Officially, you know Sharon and I are dating. With that, our relationship is continually changing. I'm going to be around more."

"Yeah, fine," Rusty frowned, "I just didn't expect to walk in and find you in boxers sitting on the couch checking on Sharon in her whatever," he gestured with his hand.

Sharon continued, not addressing Rusty's clothing comment, "Andy will be here some nights. There will also be nights I'm not here, but I'm at Andy's place. This is not open for discussion, at least that topic. That is all between Andy and me; you live here, so we are making you aware of the recent changes."

Rusty eyed both again, "Okay," he said slowly. "So, is there like some schedule?"

"Nope," Sharon said easily and shrugged. "If Andy is here, I expect you to be kind and act normally around him. If he's not, he's not. It doesn't mean anything is wrong with either of us. I also do not expect you to be updating your siblings about this constantly. I don't want to hear from the others that they have been given a day by day account of our lives."

"Believe me," Rusty held up his hands, "I don't want that either."

"Rusty," Andy waited until Rusty looked at him, "I love Sharon very much. I know you never saw a healthy relationship, and even this is new for Sharon and me too. None of us almost know what to do with a healthy relationship, but what she and I have, it's healthy. We're committed to each other and to all of you kids too. I hope you know that. I love her, and I'm not afraid to tell you that. You should know those words don't come easily from either of us, so that by saying that I love her, it's something that has developed over a very long time."

"I love Andy too," Sharon smiled at him and then looked to Rusty. "Just to clarify that, we love each other. This isn't something that we've taken on lightly; you know we've taken things slowly, and all of that has been to be sure about this," she gestured between Andy and herself. "So, yes, I'm sorry you walked in and found me nursing my broken hand on the couch and Andy there in his pajamas, but it is what it is. We're family, and if you can't be yourself around your family," she shrugged, "I don't know where you can be yourself then."

Rusty just nodded, "I'll be okay with things. It was just weird, like I don't want to think about the lieutenant spending the night here," he grimaced.

Andy nodded to Sharon, "I'm the lieutenant when it comes to intimacy," he winked at her. Sharon held back from laughing, as Rusty snapped his head up in horror.

"Please, la la la la," he covered his ears, "can we not discuss that word, ANDY?" he blurted out his name this time.

Sharon couldn't hold it in and finally burst out laughing. She looked at Rusty, who was still horrified, and then she looked at Andy who was trying not to laugh himself. "How about we just eat?" Sharon suggested.

Dinner continued, and the conversation shifted. When they were done eating, Rusty offered to clean up, and with that, Andy and Sharon moved to the balcony where they stood at the railing to look at the night sky.

"Sure is a beautiful night," he told her. Sharon hummed and curled up to his side, her hand in her cast wrapping around his back.

"It is," she said quietly. "Rusty seems to have recovered."

Andy chuckled, "He has. I can still see that look on your face when we heard him unlocking the front door. There I was, trying to examine your hand, and you were ready to jump up and bolt into the bedroom."

"Well, what did you expect?" Sharon said, now with a slightly raised voice. She started to gesture with her un-injured hand. "There we were, sitting on the couch, which seems like a perfectly normal activity, but I was dressed in something only meant for your eyes!"

Andy dropped his head and silently laughed. Sharon reached over and swatted at him with her good arm. Andy continued to laugh and finally caught his breath to speak, "I should be grateful you can't hit me with the cast arm!" With that, Sharon pulled away, and Andy reached for her, "Sharon, come on," he chuckled. "I'm sorry."

"Hmm, I hope you have good memories of what I was wearing because there's no way I will ever wear it again," she huffed.

"Oh, you know you will," Andy nodded. "I just got to see it on you. The hand ruined anything more," he sighed. "It wasn't even that bad! You had a robe over it. All Rusty could see was that it was a nightgown with lace on it and some lace on your robe."

She huffed again, "Rusty always sees me in regular pajamas. Even Rusty picked up that those pajamas were new and nothing he wanted to see."

"Well," he kissed her head, "I loved it. It was very pretty on you, that, what did you call it-midnight blue? Is that the color? I really liked it, and soon, I hope we can try again. So, last night, you really were nervous and going to the kitchen for water?"

"Hmm, yes," she sighed and nodded. "I was nervous. You know I had been in the bathroom getting ready for bed, and I was just nervous. I knew things would change forever in our relationship, so I decided to get a glass of water. I told myself the walk to the kitchen and the glass of water would calm my nerves. It wasn't you, just me, just my insecurities again, and then, I did feel a bit silly in my new lingerie. It's been a very long time since I had to buy anything at all like that, decades," she rolled her eyes as she turned to look at him. "Anyway, yes, I just wanted a glass of water, so I tried to walk down the hall without alerting you, and then-" she trailed off and shook her head.

"Your own personal idiot left his shoes out where you tripped," he finished her thought.

"Exactly," she sighed.

"Ahh, Mom," the two turned toward the door, still their arms loosely around each other's backs, and smiled at Rusty. "Buzz and I are going to try and go to that movie again tonight, the one that was sold out last night. He said he got tickets online."

"Sounds good, Rusty," Sharon nodded. "Enjoy. Don't be back too late."

"Ahh, okay," he nodded. "So," he gestured to the two of them, "Andy, are you going to be here tonight?"

Sharon started to shake her head, but Andy frowned at her. She looked to Rusty, "We haven't decided. If Andy's here, you'll see his badge next to my purse by the door." Andy nodded in agreement.

"Okay, night," he nodded. Sharon called out to him, and he stuck his head back out the door.

"Rusty, I certainly hope you aren't going to be sharing our private family business with Buzz?"

"Not a chance," Rusty grimaced. "Night."

Sharon and Andy watched him move back through the condo, and they only spoke after he left. "Should we go inside? You're starting to shiver," Andy pointed out to her. Sharon nodded, and the two walked back inside. Andy waited until they were seated on the couch before he spoke, "Listen, I will go home if that's what you want, but I'd really like to stay here with you. I'm not suggesting we try to pick up where things went haywire last night, but I'd just like to be here for you. We'll get there; I'm not rushing you, but I did like sleeping next to you last night, that is when you finally slept."

Sharon turned sideways to face him and smiled warmly at him, "I don't want to be a bother. You have your own home; you don't need to wait on me in mine. I loved you being here last night, even if we had to just deal with nursing my broken hand. I really hoped after sleeping, I would wake up, and it might feel better. You were right," she shook her head. "It was broken. I meant it when I told Rusty I plan on you being here, overnight, now, but I don't want you to feel you have to take care of me with my hand. I'll mange."

"Sharon, I'm not going to hide in my house until your hand is better. I love you, and yeah, we hit another rough patch, regarding the progress of our relationship, but we'll manage. We don't have to sleep together to sleep together."

Sharon burst out laughing, "Do you know how absurd that sounds?"

"You-sleeping with me, the royal screw-up of the LAPD, oh most definitely," he sighed. Sharon swatted at him.

"No!" she chuckled. "That statement just sounded absurd. I am not having second thoughts on moving our relationship forward, but I'd just prefer not to take that step at the moment with my hand like this," she held it up. "This does not scream romance."

"Okay, understandable," he nodded. "Hey, after this morning and all the glares, I'm just glad you aren't kicking me-and my shoes-to the curb. I was afraid you'd throw me out."

"I love you," Sharon said sweetly and leaned in to kiss him.

"So?" he questioned when they pulled back. Both were still close to each other.

"So, yes, if you would like to stay and sleep in my bed with me tonight, Andy, I would very much enjoy that. If your shoes cause another tripping accident, though, that might be it," she teased. Andy smiled at her and leaned in again to kiss her.

"I'm really sorry about my shoes. I feel terrible. You would be fine had I moved them before we went to bed," he told her.

She nodded, "I know. Thank you, and I'll eventually get over my irritations. Right now, we need to figure out how we are going to keep this out of work because the last thing I need is for the team more involved than they already are in our personal lives."

"Yeah, well they are detectives," Andy sighed. "We can discuss that while we watch tv, if that's okay? Then, we're going to get some decent sleep, so we can tackle the day tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Sharon had heard people say the definition of insanity was doing something over and over expecting a different result, and if that was true, then she was insane. She had been standing in her bathroom, trying to get ready for bed for over five minutes now, and she was ready to scream. She'd been doing the same things over and over, easy things, that right now, she couldn't do. Nothing was easy, and she knew she could ask for help, but that almost terrified her too. Finally, she relented; she sighed, shook her head, and she opened the door.

"Andy," she called down the hall, hoping he heard her. She was sure Rusty could hear her, that is if he didn't have his headphones on trying to drown out his evening. She definitely didn't want Rusty's help right now, and she was sure he'd run screaming if she asked him for help on this particular matter. He'd returned home from the movies just 15 minutes earlier. Sharon and Andy had been watching a movie, and they paused it, just before the end, to talk to Rusty for a few minutes. That had gone well and not been too awkward, but Rusty was used to Andy being around in the evenings. The morning, now, that would be the challenge. Now, here, just a few minutes later, Sharon had let Rusty use the bathroom when he'd gotten home, and after she'd heard him finish, she'd told Andy she was going to get ready for bed while he watched the sports highlights. That was still her goal, but she recognized she now needed some help.

"Hey," he called out to her softly as she stood in the bathroom doorway and and saw him coming down the hall toward her. "Do you need something?"

Sharon frowned and looked to the ground. She nodded, and as she saw his feet approaching, she looked up at him. "I need a favor."

"Okay, sure, anything," he shrugged. "What can I do for you, Sweetheart?"

"Could you come in here, please?" she gestured to the bathroom and stepped behind the door for him to follow. Andy ducked inside, and she closed the door quickly before she turned toward him. Andy turned to find her in her robe.

"Oh, your cast," he nodded at her arm, indicating it had just dawned on him she'd need to cover it for her shower. She looked at it, the surprise evident on her face, that she hadn't even thought of that yet.

"Ahh, yes, I'm not even that far along, but yes, I will need to cover it. I guess I should maybe use a trash bag?" she asked him, wondering if he had a better idea. He nodded.

"Yeah, do you have the small ones, you know, for like a bathroom trash can?" he asked. She nodded and pursed her lips while she bent to the floor and start digging around in the cabinet. She pulled a package of them out and looked to Andy. "Yeah, that should work. You'll need something to secure it, like a rubber band."

Sharon looked around again, and she quickly opened her drawer, "I have a hair tie," she produced, and he nodded.

"I can help you with that if you want," he offered.

"Ahh, that will be fine tonight, yes, and I should be able to handle it then. I called you back here for something else," she told him. He eyed her, and she was grateful he didn't try to make a smart comment about being in the bathroom with her while she stood there in only her robe. He waited, knowing whatever it was, she would ask. "I can't get the clasp on my bra," she rolled her eyes. "I've tired, and I can't bend my wrist correctly with this cast to get the clasp. It's driving me crazy. I realize I could try to take it off over my head, but even that isn't ideal. I hate to ask and almost feel embarrassed to ask, but-" she stopped talking when he gestured for her to turn around for him.

"I'm happy to help," he said quietly as Sharon turned away from him. She sighed loudly, and he chuckled, "I didn't mean it like that. I mean that of course, I can help you with that. I know this is rough, and probably the last thing you want to do is ask me to help you, but I don't mind. Why are you embarrassed?"

"Again, this isn't the epitome of romance," she scoffed.

"Well, I can turn out the lights and fumble around if you want," he chuckled again. "It would be like being out on the couch nights Rusty's been out late," he said as she felt him put his hands on her shoulders. "I feel like I have become an expert on that."

She let out a sigh and then she started to laugh. She felt him squeeze her shoulder again, and she dropped her head. "This is almost mortifying."

"Mortifying would be asking Rusty to do this," he chuckled. "Mortifying would be you trying to get it over your head and the clasp getting caught in your hair or something. It's nothing. You're injured, and hey, I'm happy to help. I do think I'm up to this task." Before Sharon could say another word, she felt him lift his hands from her shoulder and unclasp it through her robe easily. "There, see," he said. She turned and with her face red from embarrassment, she looked up at him. He was smiling sweetly at her. "It's not a big deal, Sharon. I am glad you asked. Need anything else?"

"Just my hand," she held it out. The two worked on the bag over it, Sharon just wanting to make sure she could handle it alone for the future, and once they secured it, she squeezed his arm with her free hand, "Thank you for your help and for not laughing at me or making a big deal of things."

"Not a problem," he leaned in and kissed her quickly. "I'll leave you to your shower. Are you going to be okay otherwise? What about washing your hair?"

Sharon sighed at the mention of that, "I'll manage. It won't be easy or fun, but I'll be fine."

"Well, hey" Andy pointed to himself, "ever need any help in that department, I'll be of service, Captain. I'll take the fall for that one."

"Hmm, you've already taken a fall in my bathroom," she pointed to the spot in front of the sink where he'd fallen just months ago now. "Thank you for your offer. I'll be okay."

Andy nodded and started for the door. He opened it and turned to Sharon before he stepped outside, "At least we're in a good place. You would have been mortified if we had just started dating or were still in our pre-date stage," he winked.

Sharon chuckled now, "Yes, I would because that me would certainly not have had you staying overnight at the condo to even fall. So, the situation would have been grossly different."

He nodded and winked at her, "So, should I casually ask if you need help with your bra over breakfast? Rusty would probably love that; I could wait until he's mid-bite of his cereal to ask you that. I'm betting that wouldn't cause a choking incident or anything."

"Go," she gestured with her free hand and shook her head. "You're a mess."

"I know! I've been trying to tell you that, thinking that the big police captain would straighten me out, but it's not working. If anything, I think I'm rubbing off on her," he winked as he stepped out and closed the door. Sharon smiled at the door and then dropped her smile when she glanced to her hand. Showering. It wasn't going to be fun. Here, showering was normally one of her very favorite things, and she suddenly realized for the next few weeks, it was going to be the thorn in her side. Nothing was going to be easy.

Another 20 minutes later, Sharon made her way down the hall to the living room. She could hear the sports highlights, and it sounded like they were talking about basketball. Neither she nor Andy particularly liked basketball, but she knew he'd listen to just about anything related to sports. He looked up when she entered the room, and she walked behind the couch and leaned over, wrapping her arms around him from behind. Her wet hair fell onto his shoulder. "Thank you," she said quietly and kissed his cheek.

He reached up and clasped her hand, her good hand, as she had kept the casted on at her side. He squeezed her arm, "Not that I'm complaining, but for what, exactly?"

"Thank you for helping me and not making me feel even more embarrassed. I realize we keep having health issues thrown at us as we are trying to further our relationship," she admitted.

"I will do anything for you, Sharon," he said as he started to turn to face her. "How was your shower? Did you manage okay?"

"Hmm, I got through it," she huffed and stood up. Andy stood too, picked up the remote, and he turned off the tv. He turned toward her, "I either have an entire bottle of shampoo in my hair or none, same with conditioner. I didn't realize how much a person uses both hands until I can't easily use one. I might challenge you and Rusty to not use your hand for even an hour and see just how annoying it is. I might have to take you up on your offer for shampoo sometime."

Andy's eyes grew wide; Sharon knew that was a bold statement, but he also didn't know how annoyed she'd just been washing her hair. "Maybe," she clarified, and he winked at her."

"Well, I'm sorry again. I'm still a troublemaker, even at home," he rolled his eyes.

"I am well aware. If only I could send you to some sort of organizational class, specifically for shoe organization" she tapped her hand on the couch in thought. "I'll have to look into that."

He chuckled and nodded as he walked around the couch toward her, "I deserve it. If you hadn't noticed, I have my shoes tonight in the bedroom closet where you'd made room for them. So, this class you might find-let Provenza go with me if you find anything. You saw what the guy's house looked like before Patrice."

"Don't remind me," Sharon groaned. "Remember, most of his household contents were right here in this living room last summer."

"Right," Andy chuckled as he walked to the door to check the lock. Sharon watched him as he checked the locks then on the sliding doors. "That was a mess. I still can't believe Rusty hauled all that up here."

"Yes," Sharon giggled and dropped her head. "You didn't believe me that night on the phone and had to drive over here just to see it."

"Good excuse to see you again, even after our very late dinner," he winked as he now stood before her. He raised an eyebrow as he eyed her, "Would those also be new pajamas?"

Sharon looked down, as if she couldn't remember what she was wearing, but she knew exactly what she'd picked for the night. She had on a matching pants and top, pale purple, in a satin material. She nodded to him, "Why, yes, they just might be, but they are kid-appropriate, while also Andy pleasing."

Andy grinned as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The two started down the hall. "That's an interesting description. Did you specify that at the store?"

Sharon laughed too and shook her head, "No, I didn't ask for help; I did my own shopping. I figured you would like the color, and Rusty wouldn't be horrified either. I won't tell you how many pairs of new pajamas I bought."

They arrived at the door to the master bedroom, and Andy gave her a look, "You bought all new pajamas, didn't you?"

"Maybe," she shrugged. "Night, Rusty," she called down the hall. The two stood there a few moments, and they both heard a mumble through the door, certain Rusty was returning the phrase. Sharon walked into the room, and Andy followed. She waited until he closed the door before she gestured to her drawer, "I bought a few new things." She opened it, and Andy stepped closer to eye it. He glanced and then nodded.

"Looks like more than a few," he offered.

"I suppose you'll just have to find out," she grinned. "I'm glad you are staying tonight."

"Me too," he said. "I'm going to brush my teeth, and I'll be back. We're both worn out," he explained. They were. The two had barely stayed awake during their movie, and now the lack of sleep from the night before was catching up with them. Andy kissed Sharon quickly as he moved toward the bathroom. Sharon started working on the bed, pulling back the comforter and adjusting the pillows.

"I'll be here," she yawned as Andy closed the bathroom door, and she climbed into bed.

The next thing Sharon realized is that her hand was throbbing. She was on her side, and she turned slightly to find Andy still sleeping next to her, on his back. She hadn't even heard him come to bed, and now she felt terrible about it. She had fallen asleep while he'd gotten ready for bed, and as she turned back to check her clock, she groaned at the time, 5:10, so too early to get up, but she knew she'd never go back to sleep. She also groaned as she moved her arm. It was aching, and she really needed to take some pain meds for it. She sat up, looking for her glasses.

"You okay?" she heard, and she turned to pat his arm that was now patting her back.

"Sorry I woke you. I just woke up, and my hand is throbbing," she explained. Andy sat up, and he ran his hand over his face.

"I'll get you some meds," he told her and shifted to get out of bed.

"No, I can get them," she told him.

"I did the crime, so I'll do the time," he nodded and stood. "Stay there," and he opened the hallway door to go in search of her medicine. The last time she had taken her pain meds had been last evening on the couch, and thankfully, Andy seemed to remember the same. He returned a few moments later with it, along with a glass of water.

"Found some water without killing myself," he grumbled and passed everything to her.

"Thank you," she said. She took the meds, and both leaned back. Andy had sat back down on the bed when she'd taken her medicine. He pulled her to his side, as they tried to get comfortable.

"What time is the alarm?" he asked, as he yawned.

"5 :30," she said, "so, almost time to get up. Did I fall asleep before you came to bed?"

"Hmm, yeah," he nodded. "You didn't seem nervous about me sleeping here last night."

Sharon chuckled and swatted at him, "I'm sorry I fell asleep. Did you sleep okay?"

"Fantastic," he yawned again. "Still waiting to wake up and see this is all a dream, like I'm in bed with FID, even though you don't work there anymore."

Sharon groaned, "You're not helping your cause, the one to stay here more often."

"So, offering to go make coffee right now isn't going to help?" he asked.

"Depends on the coffee," she chuckled.

He kissed the side of her head, "You go ahead and start to get dressed. I'll start the coffee. I'll get a shower then when you are dressed. It won't take me long."

"Deal," she said. Andy got up again, and she turned off her alarm before she got out of bed. She had really meant to pick out her outfit for the day; she often did it the evening prior, but with Andy here, she'd been out of her normal routine. She would have to figure out a new routine if he was going to be staying with her. She walked into her closet and decided on a pair of slacks and a blouse for the day. She wasn't in a skirt mood, even though if she asked Andy, he'd tell her he was always in a mood to see her in a skirt. She wasn't aware how long she had been in the closet until she heard Andy calling for her.

"Sharon, everything okay?" he asked, as he walked into the room. She turned toward him from her closet, and she watched as his expression changed. "Oh, ahh, I can leave," he said, as she was standing there in slacks and a bra, but no shirt. "Have you been crying?"

"I can't get my shirts on or buttoned," she let out a half sob, half irritated tone. "Most of my blouse sleeves won't fit over my cast, and then, I realized it might take me all day to button anything if I can get it over my cast. It's January, so I'm not thrilled at the idea of a sleeveless shirt, because even if I do take off my jacket at work, I'd like to cover up this," she gestured to her arm. "What I did get on, I had to put on over my head. This is so irritating!"

"Oh, umm, yeah," Andy said as he scratched the back of his neck. Het met her gaze with a sympathetic smile, "I'm so sorry, Sweetheart." Sharon nodded and looked to the ground. Andy sighed, knowing this was going to be a long several weeks, and ultimately, he had a big part in the mess. "I'll be glad you help you find something to wear. Can I cheer you up first?" She looked to him with an almost irritated expression, and he continued before she could say anything else. "So, I guess Rusty gets up early on Thursdays?" He watched Sharon's expression change as she thought about the routine. Andy continued, "Kid is probably ready to kill me after running into me in the kitchen already this morning."

Sharon let out a laugh at that as she gestured to him, "You ran into Rusty wearing boxes and a t-shirt again?"

"Oh, yeah, I can almost guarantee that if Christmas wasn't already over, Rusty would be getting me pajama pants," he nodded.

Sharon groaned and covered her face, "I think I need to go back to bed." Andy moved closer and pulled her in to comfort her.

"It's going to be an adjustment, on every front" he sighed. "Now, at least back to your clothing for now-what about wearing a t-shirt with a jacket over it? I mean, it doesn't have to be that casual, but you can make anything look classy. We can work on finding some blouses that fit you later, but for now, why don't you do that, something that you can put on over your head."

"I hate looking at this cast. I don't even want people to see it," she told him.

"I know, and your idea of black, well, it's almost ingenious. People will barely notice it. Look, if you leave our office, you always put your suit jacket on, so that's good. Even in our office, the team knows you have a cast. No one will say anything or think any less of the still, very scary Captain Raydor," he said as he kissed her head. She nodded.

"Fine, I'll find something easy to wear today," she sighed.

Andy shrugged, "I'll be happy to offer my services at buttoning shirts in the future. I'm probably better at unbuttoning, but-" he winked as she stepped back and swatted at him.

"You might not be staying here anymore, especially with Rusty. I'm just waiting for him to tell me that he's found a room on campus," she sighed as she looked through her shirts.

Andy nodded, "Yeah, apparently, new semester, and he has an 8:00 class on Tuesdays and Thursdays?"

Sharon looked to him, though a moment, and then she nodded, "He does. He was almost late last week, so he's been leaving earlier. I didn't even think that he'd be up. Normally, he doesn't start classes before 10:00 just because of traffic, but this semester, this class was only offered at the 8:00 slot."

"Yeah, well, he said it was a psych class, and apparently, he's got plenty to discuss just from his home life. My family is traumatizing me," Andy chuckled as he pretended to sound like Rusty. "Oh, I almost forgot," he said and stepped out of the closet. "Your coffee is here waiting."

"Thank you," Sharon gave him a weak smile. "I'll finish getting dressed."

"I'm going to grab a shower if that's okay?" he asked.

"You don't need to ask, Andy," she looked to him. "Your towel is hanging next to mine."

"Oh, I have a towel here, now, officially?" he asked.

She shrugged and gestured to the side of the closet where he'd brought over a couple suits the other day when he'd first planned on spending the night, "You know I made room for a few of your things here in the closet, so yes, a towel, seemed pretty standard."

Andy grinned at her, "Thanks. I'll get a shower, and you can get dressed. While you are searching for a shirt, feel free to match it to one of my ties," he nodded to the few he'd brought with him. There were several ties; Andy owned more ties than socks, and he'd brought one of his hanging displays to keep at the condo. "We can match, which will brighten my mood, your mood, and irritate Provenza every time he looks at us today."

Sharon closed her eyes and chuckled before she sighed, "Work. I'm dreading this stupid cast and work today. Please, just let it be a quiet day at work."


	5. Chapter 5

He glanced over and winked at her. She gave him a soft smile, and the two looked forward when the elevator stopped. Several got off the elevator, all of them nodding to Sharon as they did. She was known throughout the building, both her reputation and rank. When they exited, it left two patrol officers on the elevator along with Sharon and Andy. The four of them shifted in different directions with the extra room. Sharon moved slightly closer to Andy, trying to keep her cast disguised as much as she could. He turned to her as the elevator continued.

"Don't you have some meeting today with Fritz?" Andy asked as he tried to remember what all was scheduled. She'd mentioned it a few days ago, and he felt like they had missed more than a day at the office. She thought a moment.

"Yes," she pursed her lips. "He said he wanted to come by the office around 11 to discuss some joint training our teams can do."

Andy nodded, "I'm going to continue combing through that cold case stack," he sighed.

"Hmm," Sharon nodded, and the elevator stopped again. The two looked up, and they had reached their floor. Andy nodded to the patrol officers, as did Sharon before they got off the elevator. "Be safe, gentlemen," she nodded to them. Andy put his hand loosely on her back as the two stepped off the elevator, and Sharon relaxed into it. She waited for him to join her side, and the two walked to the team room.

"You look really nice today," Andy said quietly as he opened the door for her. She rolled her eyes at him. "What? You do," he shrugged. "I'm sorry most of your jackets and blazers don't fit over that cast. I know just getting ready for work is going to be a major hassle for the next several weeks."

"Thank you," Sharon said quietly as she squeezed his arm when she walked by him. The two entered the office, and the team looked up at the sound of their feet.

"Morning, Ma'am, Sir," Julio greeted them. Sharon could feel all eyes staring at her cast, which was mostly disguised by her black blazer. The two continued to walk toward. Andy's desk, almost in unison if they had discussed it. Sharon surveyed the room and noticed that neither Buzz nor Mike were there yet for the day. "How are you feeling, Ma'am?"

Sharon paused in front of Andy's desk. He ran his hand across her back as he stepped behind her to turn on his computer and get situated for the day. She sighed and held up her hand, "Here it is, in all its glory," she rolled her eyes. "I'm doing okay. It was in a lot of pain around 5:00 this morning, but I took some pain medicine, and it's doing fine for the moment."

"Ohhh, that looks irritating," Amy made a face at Sharon. "Your thumb, too? Somehow, I didn't realize that, so it's bound to be annoying."

"To say the least," Sharon replied to her. She nodded to the team, "Lieutenant, anything?"

"Quiet, Captain. We can continue to work the cold case box Flynn has had for a few days. I think there are three cases that were brought up, and we can all put some fresh eyes on those. Mike and Buzz should be here any minute."

"That's fine," she nodded. "I'm going to catch up on paperwork myself. I think my 11:00 with Chief Howard is my only scheduled meeting. I'll be in my office if you need me," she told them and turned toward her door. She lightly squeezed Andy's arm as she walked by him, which was a little awkward for her since she had to turn toward him to do that, using her right hand. He winked at her, and she moved into her office and shut her door. Andy noted she closed the blinds to most of the office then, leaving only the one looking toward his desk open.

Andy wasn't even seated before the questions started. "Wow, Lieutenant," Amy shook her head, "that's rough. I'm trying to imagine not having use of my thumb. For some reason, I thought it was her hand, but it didn't dawn on me it's her thumb too."

"Yeah," Andy sat and turned toward them, leaning back in his seat, "that's what is driving her nuts. She looks fine, is up moving around, but her hand, specifically her thumb, is causing a lot of problems. She best described it to me on the way to work to imagine putting your hand in your pocket for even an hour and not using it. It's just hard. The doc cautioned her about using her free fingers too much on top of that. She said that can cause a stress fracture, you know, trying to put more strain on them because she can't use her thumb. I think she started to see that some this morning. She was trying to carry her coffee that way, in the palm of her hand, and her fingers were just straining more than normal."

They were all listening, and Amy was nodding as she thought through it, "Oh, gosh, typing," she made a face at him as she glanced toward Sharon's office. None of them could see into it; she'd closed the blinds, but Andy took a quick look, and Sharon was looking at her computer screen. He noticed she'd turned her computer away from him, almost so she could balance the cast on her armchair and type as best as she could while keeping her cast off the keyboard. Andy looked back to the team.

"Yeah, typing-that's one big problem. Really, though, her biggest irritation is clothing, getting dressed, and just finding things to wear. A lot of her shirts and blazers don't fit over her cast, and then when she does find something to wear, getting dress, everything is annoying. Straps, clasps, buttons, zippers, yeah," he sighed.

Again, Amy thought, and she looked around the room as her eyes grew wide, "Lieutenant, I'm imagining it, all the ahh, unmentionables," her eyes grew wide.

"Sykes, let's just leave it there," Provenza raised his hand, shook his head, and glanced to Andy. "Just no personal info, Flynn. Let's leave it at that, and we'll not dig into the captain's dressing habits."

"What?" Andy exclaimed and continued, "she asked. It's really annoying, and then, that doesn't even account for her showering and other things. She has to wrap that stupid cast in a trash bag to shower, and she can't do her hair. The thumb is the problem again, not allowing her to use the rollers she likes for her hair. She's got one hand, and sometimes, you just need two."

"Flynn! I mean it! I don't want to hear about the captain showering or anything you know about it!" Provenza now exclaimed. Julio started to laugh.

"Oh, that's why her hair is different," Amy said quietly as she nodded. Sharon had realized her hair problem while Andy was making some eggs for the two of them. Rusty had left quickly, and since they'd gotten up a little early, he'd offered to make eggs while she finished her make-up and hair. She hadn't asked him for help, but she'd returned to the kitchen with her hair straighter than she'd been wearing it.

 _She rolled her eyes at Andy when he caught her gaze, "What's the matter?" he'd asked._

 _"I can't do my hair," she said, now very flustered as she gestured to it. "I like to use rollers on it, to give it some body and curl. You know I've been wearing it that way for awhile now, and I can't do it with my stupid thumb in a cast. I tried, and I kept dropping the rollers."_

 _Andy moved to her to pull her into a hug. She had tears in her eyes, the frustration settling in for her. She didn't look like a tough police captain at the moment; instead, she looked like his Sharon, the Sharon only he saw outside the office, well, aside from her family. She was vulnerable, and as much as he hated her frustrations for her, he appreciated she was opening up to him when she was in need._

 _"Hey," he said as he pulled her to his side. She was still gesturing with her casted hand, so he left that free for movement. "I would have helped you. Why didn't you call for me to help you?"_

 _"It's my hair," she shook her head. "You shouldn't have to help with that. I can just wear it straight. I don't have time now to do anything today."_

 _"Listen," he pulled back to look at her, "next time I'm here in the morning, I'm going to help you with your hair. I know you don't feel attractive with that cast, not that I mind it at all, but I don't want you feeling down on yourself because you can't do your hair either."_

Andy snapped his attention back to the present when he Julio cleared his throat. "Let's go back to how she got hurt, Sir," Julio grinned. Mike and Buzz walked in together as he asked the question, and Andy waved to the two men. "She tripped over your shoes?"

"Yeah, yeah," Andy waved them off and sighed, "laugh it up. She tripped. It was late and dark. She's mortified."

Because Andy was turned away from Sharon's door, he didn't notice she'd gotten up and spun toward her when she opened the door. He gave her an odd look, and she gave him a small smile. "Lieutenant," she looked to Provenza, "could I speak with you? I'm looking over some of this paperwork," she held it up with her good hand.

"Sure, Captain," he said and stood. Sharon noticed Buzz and Mike had arrived.

"Morning," she greeted them.

"Morning, Captain," Mike looked at her. "So sorry to hear about your hand. At least it's just that. It could have been worse."

Andy groaned and dropped his head in his hand. Sharon pursed her lips, nodded, and she looked to Provenza, "When you get a minute, Lieutenant." He nodded.

Sharon retreated and shut her door again. Andy sighed and met Mike's gaze, "Hey, Mike, everyone," he looked around the room and continued, "she hates that! Take it from someone who already put his foot in his mouth and got an earful. She hates that expression. It's just everything is annoying her right now."

"Including you," Provenza said casually as he walked toward Andy's desk. "I can't believe you caused this!"

"Like I planned it!" Andy exclaimed. Provenza stopped so the two could argue. "You think I like seeing her like this? She's mortified, and you know she hates asking for help. She's totally independent until she has to ask for help. It's the last thing I wanted. Here, we were moving along just fine, after getting through my blood clot and all. We were doing just fine, great even, and now this. I love her! I can't stand seeing her miserable."

"Wait, ahh," Amy looked to him, and Provenza made a disgusted face as he turned back to Amy. She continued, "You love the captain? Have you told her that? Are we the first to know that? Lieutenant, please tell me you've told her, and that you aren't just spouting off this to us for the first time?"

"Of course, I've told her!" Andy exclaimed.

Julio snickered, and he jumped into the conversation, "Well, Sir, it wouldn't be the first time we knew something before the captain, before even you, for that matter," he grinned. "Ahhh, it's sweet, and I'm happy for the captain."

"Happy for the captain?" Andy exclaimed. Provenza now had his head in his hand, and he was groaning. "We're in this together. Aren't you happy for me?"

"Oh, so she's told you that too?" Amy grinned. Sharon and Andy had done a lot to keep their personal details out of the office. They had done a decent job of it. Sure, the team knew they were a couple, but they'd kept a lot of the details out of the office, including the fact that Andy was going to spend the night for the first time the other night. That was seeming to have now backfired, all of it, as he couldn't stop spilling the details of their lives right now.

"Yes! We've told each other that, Sykes. You really think she wouldn't love me?" Andy sighed, now exasperated.

"Well, now that we are all caught up on Flynn's involvement with the captain," Provenza said as he walked toward Andy's desk and scowled at him, "let's get back to work."

"Wait, Sir," Julio called toward Andy and Provenza, but it wasn't clear who he was directing his comment to at the moment. Both men turned, "Tripping on shoes," he nodded and looked to Andy, "like, she was moving to the door to send you home?" He flashed a grin, hoping to get more information.

"Julio, they did walk in together this morning, and the lieutenant's car was already downstairs," Amy pointed out. Andy hung his head in his hands and groaned. He looked up to see Provenza standing over him with a smug look on his face. Andy sighed and shook his head, "Guys, let's not go there."

"Last thing I'm going to say, Flynn," Provenza said and Andy looked to him before he continued, "do I need to now call ahead if I stop by your place in the evening or on weekends?"

Andy smirked, "I've wanted that all along. Please do," he flashed a fake smile. "You never know what Sharon and I might be doing there." As soon as he said it, Andy realized he was into dangerous territory again. He waved off Provenza and turned back to his computer screen. Provenza opened the door, the team started back to work, and the morning continued. Sharon's hand had stirred up quite the conversation.

The morning continued, and Andy made sure to give Sharon her space. It wasn't that the two were fighting; it was the opposite. They were getting along very well, so well that they'd planned to take be fully intimate with one another before she'd broken her hand. Now, he was just trying to give her space so that she could deal with her hand. He knew it was probably aggravating her to no end, trying to type with the cast in the way. It was large, and no matter what she did, Andy knew it would hit the keyboard. So, he'd left her alone. He took a quick glance toward her office, and she was still meeting with Fritz. It was almost noon, and he decided to go grab lunch for the two of them. She would like that, and it would pick up her spirits.

Andy decided to get lunch from the deli down the street. The team seemed to eat in waves, and he told Provenza he'd be right back with his lunch. Amy and Julio had already left, the team still at a dead end with their cold case files. It didn't take Andy too long to get the salads, and he checked his watch when he returned. It was now 12:10, and he hoped Sharon was done with her meeting so they could eat. He'd gotten the one large salad because they liked to split it, and he'd also gotten a croissant for each of them. As he opened the door to the office, he almost ran into Fritz.

"Fritz, hi," Andy nodded to him. "All done with Sharon?"

"Andy, good to see you," Fritz smiled at him. "Yeah, we're done meeting. Tough there with her hand. She told me she tripped over your shoes?"

Andy frowned and sighed, "Yeah," he shook his head, "I feel terrible. I'm trying to do anything I can to help," he said as he held up the bag of food.

"Hopefully, that will help," Fritz smiled. "She's frustrated, that's for sure. She was trying very hard not to take it out on me, but the minute we needed to look at something on her computer, she got irritated because her cast kept hitting the wrong keys."

Andy nodded, "I had a feeling. Yeah, I need to get her mind off it. I was thinking about it on my walk down the block. I think I'm going to see if she'd like to go visit Emily. The two haven't seen each other in awhile, and Sharon was so busy taking care of me over the holidays. Emily has a show starting in February, so it might be good for her to get out of town for a long weekend. It won't completely take her mind off the cast, but it's a thought."

Fritz patted Andy's shoulder, "Sounds like a great idea. That no-nonsense captain sure does love her kids and family. People here wouldn't believe how much she smiles at the mention of her family. You two make a good match; you're good for each other."

Andy lit up, as he smiled brightly, "Thanks, Fritz," he nodded. "She does love her kids, that's for sure."

Fritz grinned, "Andy, she lights up just as much when she talks about you. Don't sell yourself short," he winked. "Good luck with the cast and the trip idea," and he patted Andy's shoulder and left. Andy continued into the room, and he found Sharon standing in the middle of the office talking to Mike.

"Did they suggest occupational therapy for your hand?" Andy heard as he walked up to the two of them. He jumped in, before Sharon could get irritated again.

"I brought lunch," he said and held up the bag. Mike looked to him, and he smiled.

"I need to eat myself. I was running late this morning and didn't eat lunch. I'll leave you two to eat," he looked to Sharon and Andy. Sharon smiled at him, and she then turned her attention to Andy.

"I wondered where you went," she looked at him. "What did you go and get for us?"

"Salad and croissants," he grinned. "Care to join me?"

Sharon nodded and pursed her lips as she considered the offer. She looked to Andy, slightly frustrated with her latest revelation, "You do realize that without the use of my thumb, with it in the cast, you will have to cut my salad for me?"

Andy sighed, and he gave her a sympathetic smile. He put his arm around her back, as now, the rest of the team was either eating or just not in the immediate vicinity. "I'm so sorry. I'll be happy to cut up your salad for you, and while we eat, I have a proposition for you." Sharon's eyes grew wide, and Andy rolled his. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Raydor. It's not THAT kind of proposition."


	6. Chapter 6

Sharon sank into the couch and closed her eyes. The condo was silent, just what she needed right now. Oh, Andy, she loved that man, but right now, she was glad for the silence. Rusty was out for the evening still, and for the first time in a long time, she had the place to herself. She'd stayed at work late, finishing a mountain of paperwork in the privacy of her office. On the way home, she'd been too tired to do much, but she'd picked up a salad at the grocery store where she'd stopped for milk and bread. With Rusty around, she was always out of milk and bread. Now, she was home. She'd eaten her salad while standing in the kitchen. She didn't want to take time to sit; she just wanted food in her body. Now, she was done eating and finally sitting for the night. The throbbing pain she still had was something she couldn't forget, and she sighed as she glanced down at the ugly black cast she had on her arm. She really wanted a hot bath, but even that was going to annoy her. She had to wrap the thing in a stupid bag to really enjoy her bath. She'd been instructed by the overly peppy tech not to get the cast wet. She continued to look at it, and finally, she stood and made her way to the kitchen. Yes, she'd get a bath, but she'd also enjoy it with a nice glass of wine.

Andy was out for the evening at his meeting. He'd call her later; she knew that, but he wouldn't be staying at the condo. It seemed like much longer than just two days since the two had decided to take their relationship to the next level and have him stay over, only to not make any progress. Well, he had stayed over two nights in a row, but nothing romantically had progressed; she'd been dealing with her stupid hand. She didn't mean it in a bad way, that it seemed like more than two days since the frustrating evening, but only that the week had been a long one. Tonight, she needed to relax.

Now, she had the place to herself, and after pouring a very large glass of wine, she started down the hall. After a second thought, she turned back to the kitchen and wedged the wine bottle under her arm to carry it with her too. This evening was going to be at least a two-glass night. As she waited for her bath to fill, she glanced around the bathroom. Rusty had his sink; she had hers, and on hers, she now had two toothbrushes in the holder. That made her smile, and her mind drifted to thoughts of Andy. She was very happy with their relationship, but currently frustrated with their situation. The two had been dealing with medical issue after medical issue, and both finally thought they were putting all that behind them. She now had this cast and not that they couldn't pursue more with it, but she just felt ridiculous trying to be romantic with Andy with the stupid cast. It was silly, but it was how she felt.

After Jack had started leaving her, Sharon had never thought about her future with another man. She'd resigned herself to the thought she would be stuck with Jack floating in and out of her life. Sure, she had protected herself, distanced herself from Jack emotionally and financially, but she'd never thought about a divorce or a "life after Jack," as she was seeing now. Through it all these past few years, Andy had never pushed; he'd just been there to listen. He'd become such a part of her life she couldn't see her life without Andy in it now. As the two were now getting used to being around each other all the time and sharing their lives, she didn't feel strange. Yes, it was a bit odd to get used to him being around, being next to her in bed, but she liked it. She was enjoying her alone time right now too, but she could see that in the future, she would welcome Andy being around more and more. That didn't make her any less independent. She just saw it as a deep love for him. She loved Andy, and she loved his being around her and involved in her life.

With the bath ready, she prepared herself, stripping off her clothes and wrapping up her arm. That stupid bag, she shook her head as she pulled it from the towel rack. She'd hung it there to dry almost like a towel, and now she was just irritated she would have to use it each and every single day. Sharon had always loved her bath and shower time; it was her time to decompress, and now, it almost felt ruined with the dumb bag on her hand. She positioned her glass of wine next to the tub, put the bottle on the floor, and she climbed in and got comfortable. She spent the next 15 minutes just relaxing, and as the water started to cool, she ran some hot water, not ready to get out just yet. She refilled her glass of wine and continued to relax.

Her phone rang as she was adding hot water, and she smiled when she saw Andy was calling. He'd left work two hours before she had to catch his meeting, and Sharon had told him to go home and get a good night of sleep after it was over. She had no doubt he'd call her on his way home.

"How was your meeting?" she smiled into the phone, not even greeting him as she answered.

"It was good," he told her. "Good meeting. I am glad I went."

"I'm glad you went too," she sighed. "Are you home yet?"

"Nah, about five minutes from the house. I just wanted to see how you were doing and make sure you weren't still at work. That boss of mine can be a workaholic," he teased.

"I'm home. I stayed for a couple hours to catch up on paperwork, but I'm relaxing now," she told him.

"Is that water running? Are you taking a bath?" Andy asked.

Sharon chuckled, "Very good detective work. Yes, I'm trying to relax, but each time I glance at my hand, I want to rip this stupid trash bag off my arm."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could change things for you. I'd gladly take the broken hand in place of you," he sighed. "I feel terrible."

"I'm not telling you that to make you feel badly about things," she explained.

Andy let out a grunt, "Yeah, I know. Still, I hate it. Is it still painful tonight? I know it was bothering you at work."

"It is, some," she nodded. "I'm having a glass of wine, and that's helping."

"Ahh, very good. First or second glass? I hope you can sleep better tonight. I have to admit I'm going to miss you," he told her sweetly.

She smiled into the phone and then put it down to turn off the water. She picked up the phone, "I'll miss you too, and it is my second."

"Oh good," he chuckled. "I was a little worried when it got silent there for a few moments. I figured you were trying to come up with a way to let me down, to tell me not to bother to ever come over there again. I realize you might still be trying to do that if you've had a couple glasses of wine. Maybe the wine is helping you see you're involved with a real idiot. You might just cut him loose."

"Don't be silly," Sharon chuckled. "You are not an idiot. I love you. I'm sitting here looking at my bathroom counter, thinking how much I like seeing your toothbrush join mine."

"Really? That's your deep thought in the tub?" he chuckled.

"It is. It's not a deep thought, but it's my thought. It's progress. Now, speaking of progress, I'd like to discuss the trip to New York you proposed I take," she explained.

"Oh, good," he told her. "I hope you will consider that. I think it would be nice for you to go visit her while your hand is in the cast. I just got to thinking it would be a way to get your mind off the cast, and of course, my offering to pay for it isn't a bribe to forget I put you in the cast."

Sharon started to laugh at Andy, "I wasn't tempted by you offering to pay. That is sweet, but you don't need to do that."

"I know, but I like doing nice things for you. If I'm going to put you in a cast, it seems like the least I can do is pay for you to visit your daughter and let her help you nurse your wounds," he explained.

"Well, that is part of what I wanted to discuss. I think that it's high time that you face my firing squad," she teased.

"Come again?" Andy said. "Hold on. I just pulled into the driveway. Let me get out of the car." Sharon waited a few moments; she could hear Andy shuffling in the car, and then she heard the door. A few seconds later, she heard him walking, and he returned to the phone. "Okay, I'm back. I'm just opening the door."

"I'll wait for you to get in the house," Sharon told him, imagining his movements. She'd been to his home countless times, and she could see him walking in, turning on the lights, walking across the living room to the kitchen, and putting his keys, badge, and gun down in the designated spot. "All set?"

"I'm sitting in my chair," he sighed. She heard the chair, and then he said, "I'm all yours."

"As I was saying, I think you need to face the firing squad," she stated again.

"Yeah, I'm not tracking on that," he told her.

"I would like you to come to New York with me," she stated in a matter of fact tone, almost her professional, no questions asked, work tone.

"You'd like me to come to New York?" Andy replied.

Sharon nodded, "Yes, I would. You see, my daughter will probably have a few choice words for you about this cast. It seems to me you should face her in person. Your idea was a great one, but I just amended it to include you in the trip."

"Oh, so this is purely to face Emily," he teased.

"Hmm, yes," Sharon nodded. "I suppose because you'll be on the trip, I won't be able to just stay in Emily's studio apartment. "We'll have to find a hotel as well. I think it would be a great trip. Emily hasn't been home in a long time to spend much time around us. She likes you, or she used to like you before you put me in a cast," Sharon teased and continued. "She knows we've been dating, and I'd like nothing more than for my daughter to spend time with us."

"Really?" Andy said happily into the phone. "Let me get this straight-you want to take me to New York with you? I offered to send you away on a girl weekend, and you would like me to crash it?"

"I'd like two of my favorite people to spend time together and time with me. Yes, that's what I would like," she nodded. "You are part of my life, and yes, while I can still go and see Emily alone, I think it's time you are part of that package."

"Sharon, I didn't suggest this trip hoping to secure a spot on it myself," Andy explained.

"I know. I thought it through and decided that I wanted you to come. It won't be a long visit, but it will be a trip we can take together. It will be fun. We can see Emily's show, take her to dinner, and maybe you can show me some of New York from your childhood. I am already looking forward to it."

"What if I say no?" Andy teased.

"You won't," she teased right back. "Did you think I would say no when you first asked me to Serve?"

"No, but I was pretty sure we were on the same page," Andy told her.

"As am I now," she chuckled. "So?"

"I'm buying the tickets. You're going to let me pay for them," he stated.

"Fine, but I'm only agreeing because my cast is driving me nuts at my computer. If left to me, I would probably bump the wrong keys and order tickets to somewhere awful," she sighed.

"Where would somewhere awful be?" Andy continued to tease her. "Way I see it, as long as you order tickets for the two of us to travel together, I'd go anywhere with you."

Sharon continued to chuckle, "Oh, that is smooth, Flynn. Very smooth. I wonder why your charm worked on me. Let's see, somewhere terrible, hmmm. I can't think of anywhere in particular, oh, but Vegas. That would be terrible because Jack lives there, or so we suspect. It would be our luck to end up there and running into Jack."

"Is he back in Vegas?" Andy asked. "I thought Ricky said Jack was back in LA?"

Sharon shook her head, aware she was getting cold again in the tub, "I honestly don't know, but let's forget that and focus on the trip to New York. Are you interested?"

"Only if I can get the time off work," Andy explained. "My boss has to approve it. I've screwed up with her this week, so I'm not sure I'm her favorite person."

"She's noted you have many redeeming qualities," Sharon smirked.

"Well, she's amazing to put up with an idiot like me," Andy told her and with that, Sharon burst out laughing.

"Hmm, I do miss you," she said quietly into the phone.

"I can come over if you want," he told her. "I miss you too."

"I'll be fine, but I think I'm getting more and more attached to you, Lieutenant Flynn," she smirked.

"Good to hear. You're usually quite reserved in your thoughts on our situation," he said. "I know I'm attached to you."

"You really think I've been reserved in talking to you, that I've been holding back?" Sharon asked as she sat up in the tub.

"No, not Sharon, but Captain Raydor certainly keeps her feelings in check at work. I mean, take the team-they seem to still wonder if we are even interested in each other. They couldn't believe it when I told them I loved you, like you wouldn't love me back."

Sharon groaned, "Andy, you told them that?"

"I know," he sighed. "It just slipped out. I do love you, though, and I'd tell every dirt bag we haul in from the street really. Sorry, though, but yeah, until today, they probably thought you'd kick me to the curb long ago."

"Hmm, I'm sorry they tease you. I don't mean to appear cold at work," she told him.

"You aren't cold. You just do a very good job being professional, much better than I do," he explained.

"Well, a trip to New York should confirm to them that I'm not kicking you to the curb. That sends a pretty clear message, a weekend trip with the boss," she slowed to articulate the word. "Are you interested?" Sharon asked again.

"Ahh, hold on," he said.

"Andy!" Sharon exclaimed. "Are you really thinking about it?" She reached down to let the water out, balancing the phone on her shoulder. She didn't like the speakerphone features because it had too much of an echo, and the phone was silent another few moments until he answered.

"Oh, thinking about it? No! I'm already looking at tickets," he chuckled. "I've learned one very important thing from you, Radyor. It might take you awhile to decide because you think it through and weigh all your options. Once you've decided, you've decided. Take us, for example. Perfect example. Now, you're suggesting we take a mini vacation to visit your daughter. I'm definitely in, and I'm going to find us some great place to stay and a good deal on tickets."

Sharon stood and after drying off quickly and wrapping her hair up as best as she could, she put on her robe.

"Sharon?" he asked. "You there?"

"Sorry, yes," she smiled into the phone. "Let me get this dumb bag off my hand." Sharon put the phone down, tired of balancing it on her shoulder, and she removed the bag. She hung it up again, annoyed with the prospect of wearing it for weeks to bathe. "I would love to go to New York with you. Thank you for working on the details already."

"I'm just glad I put my laptop right here by my chair when I walked inside. I'm jumping on this, but we'll have to figure out the best weekend," he reminded her.

"I was thinking we could go in a couple of weeks, as long as tickets aren't too expensive. We can't go too close to Valentine's Day because our case load always picks up then," she stated.

Andy chuckled, "Right, no romance in our department on Valentine's Day. I hope you remember that when I can't take you out for a romantic meal."

"This will be a great trip. I can forget about my hand as much as possible, we can see Emily, and we can spend some quality time together," she said happily.

"I'll look at the tickets," he told her. "I'm going to do everything in my power to help you forget about that cast on the trip. I promise, Sweetheart."

"Tell you what-I know that tomorrow evening, I know you have plans with Provenza while Patrice is out of town for the weekend. Why don't you stay here again this weekend? We can plan our trip then," she offered.

"Oh, that reminds me that Nicole called earlier and left me a message. Thanks for bringing up the weekend. She wanted to know if we would come to dinner on Saturday night. The boys said they miss you-not me-you," he huffed.

Sharon started to chuckle, "Andy, they love you too. You know they miss you."

"Well, they asked Nicole when Grandpa Andy was going to come over with Sharon. There. They asked about you," he huffed again.

"Oh, my poor Andy," she said sweetly. "Of course, we can have dinner with them on Saturday."

"You'll be okay with the cast?" he asked.

Sharon sighed, "As much as I want to hide in the condo for the next six weeks and avoid the world, they are family. I can't hide forever, so please tell Nicole we'll be there. When we leave, I hope you will consider staying here, you know, so that you don't have a long drive home."

"Ahh, see, looking out for me," he chuckled. "I don't even have to check my schedule. I'll always stay with you. I'm already looking forward to the weekend."

"Hmm, I am too," she yawned. "If I were you, though, I'd start thinking of how you are going to explain my cast to the boys. You know they will have questions."

Andy groaned, "I can hear it now, question after question. Somehow, simply telling them you tripped over my shoes isn't going to be enough."

"You need to come up with a good explanation for them," Sharon sighed. "I'll be honest with them and tell them that Grandpa Andy so excited about bedtime he forgot to put his shoes away."

"Oh, Nicole would kill me," he grumbled.

"Yes, which is why you need to work on your explanation. With that in mind, my love, I'm going to go to bed," she teased.

"Just remember that if you tell them that, I'll tell them you would like them to sign your cast," he smirked.

"We really are a better team when we join forces," she told him.

"Agreed, so let's just do that, work together. Let's think of new ways we can torture Rusty at the condo," Andy chuckled.

"We can discuss tomorrow. Love you," she said sweetly.

"Breakfast at the diner before work?" Andy suggested.

"I'll be there. Just look for the idiot in the cast," she scowled. "Night, Andy."


	7. Chapter 7

Nothing was going smoothly, nothing. It was one of those mornings she wanted to crawl back into bed and just hide. She never did that; the idea sounded great, but she wasn't one to hide from the world. She was a police captain, and she didn't hide. It sounded great today, though. It wasn't even 9:00 AM, and she just wanted the day to end.

Her day had the potential to go well. She and Andy were due at Nicole's house for dinner, and that was always enjoyable. The kids loved her, and she loved them. She and Andy were always exhausted when they left the boys, but that is what grandparents did-they played with the kids, and at the end of the evening, they turned them back over to their parents.

Grandparents. Andy had referred to the two of them as that now on more than one occasion with the boys. The first time he'd said it, they had taken the boys out for the afternoon while Nicole and Dean did some Christmas shopping. It had just been now weeks ago that the word had been said, but Sharon felt like she'd been a grandmother to the boys their whole lives. At the time, Andy was still recovering, and Nicole was hesitant to leave the boys with them, but Sharon and Andy had missed the boys during Andy's recovery. Besides, they were only going to keep them a couple of hours, just long enough for Nicole and Dean to knock out the toy store. Sharon and Andy had already decided they would take the boys to the park and out for ice cream. The idea had been perfect until it had started raining that morning of the planned outing. Instead, they changed their plans and opted to take the boys to the grocery store for ice cream and all the toppings they could want, and then the four had plans to create an ice cream station at the condo where they were planning to watch a movie. The condo wasn't far from Nicole and Dean's home, so it had been a great plan. The lady checking them out at the grocery store had been the one to comment on the kids, looking at Sharon and Andy that day and asking if they were the boys' grandparents.

"Yes," Andy had replied instantly that day. "We are their grandparents." He'd winked at Sharon who was standing behind the cart while the boys were unloading the ice cream and toppings. Andy was standing by the credit card machine, and the look he gave Sharon about melted her that day. She'd asked him about it later that evening.

"I was really surprised today when you called us the boys' grandparents," she told him as they curled up on the couch that evening. He shifted slightly to look at her.

"I'm their grandpa, and since we're in this relationship for the long haul, I would like to think of you as their grandma. Yeah, I know Sandra is their grandma too, but kids could have a lot worse things than a couple of grandmas who love them. I have to share the grandpa title with that idiot John, and I deal with that, so Sandra shouldn't have a problem with you being their grandma too."

Sharon sat up to look at him, "Yes, but John is Sandra's husband."

"I'm failing to see the point," Andy shook his head. "You're not some fling; I love you, and I'd like it if they call you that. I'll talk to Nicole and Dean about it, too. I don't want to make a big deal of it, but certainly, if we are in public and people ask, I'm going to say that, yes, they are OUR grandchildren."

"I love you, and I love those kids," Sharon leaned forward and kissed him.

The memories of that evening almost pulled her out of her misery, but she quickly remembered all of the problems she was having for an early Saturday morning. She had started the morning with a broken toilet. She'd already called the plumber and was waiting for him to arrive. Sharon just hoped that Rusty didn't get up anytime soon because with one bathroom in the condo, it was a major problem if the toilet was broken. She also had to clean, and while she could do that, it was driving her crazy as well. Everything was harder and took longer with her dumb cast. Her arm was aching, and she really was considering not cleaning the place. She knew she couldn't do that, though. Sharon liked a clean condo, and she finally had Rusty on board with it too. Rusty, he could help, but again, he wasn't awake right now. He'd cleaned the condo most of November and December when Andy was staying with them. Sharon knew he felt like he should do something, and he'd started really cleaning the condo. Since then, the two had shared the task equally, usually without having to ask the other, but today, she just wanted a clean condo. She didn't have the heart to wake Rusty, and really, she could do it herself. She just wanted the toilet fixed and the condo cleaned.

All of that was enough, but she'd also spoken to Emily just a half hour ago, and that had her irritated too. She and Andy had looked at the calendar, and between work and other commitments, they had settled on the first weekend in February to visit Emily. They had to work around their on-call schedule because with two of them requesting to be gone, it was a larger burden to put on the team. It wasn't a problem, but it did require more planning. Emily had told Sharon that it was the one weekend she would be out of town. A close friend of hers was getting married in Florida, something Sharon remembered Emily telling her, and Emily was flying there to be in the wedding. After Emily reminded her, Sharon felt stupid that she had forgotten that detail. Yes, the two had talked about it, but it had simply slipped Sharon's mind. Now, it was just one more thing to add to her list of growing irritations. The plans she and Andy had made to go away, their first real trip away as a couple, wasn't going to happen. It was frustrating because she wanted to spend the time with Andy, and she really wanted to see Emily too. She wanted to watch her daughter dance and spend a couple days with her. Sharon wanted Andy and Emily to spend time together too; it was time. She spent a lot of time with Nicole, and she wanted Andy to have a similar closeness with Emily that she had with Nicole. Now, that plan was ruined. It just wasn't Sharon's day.

She was in the kitchen, listening to her washing machine running and staring at the basket of cleaning supplies, trying to decide how she wanted to tackle the condo. She normally started in the bathroom, but she didn't want to do that with the plumber on the way. She could do the dusting but she really couldn't get motivated. A knock at her door had her moving quickly to answer it. The plumber hadn't made any promises about a time, but she was hoping that he was starting his morning at her condo.

"Andy!" Sharon exclaimed as she opened the door. He was not at all who she was expecting to see at her door. He hadn't been to the condo since early Thursday morning when they left for work. He'd gone to his meeting after work Thursday and then home, where the two had talked on the phone that evening. Friday after work, he and Provenza had gone out, and she'd exchanged a few text messages with him all evening until he'd sent her one just before 9:00 PM telling her he loved her and would call her in the morning. Now, instead, he was standing at her front door. "Come in," she gestured and moved out of the way. She watched as he reached down and grabbed two grocery bags and walked inside. "You could have used your key."

"I know, but I didn't want to scare you," he admitted as he leaned down and kissed her quickly on the cheek while he pulled the bags inside. "I know you weren't expecting me, and while yes, the key is to let myself in, I just wanted to alert you I was here." Sharon had given Andy a key back when he had been injured. The injury might have prompted her to give him a key, but she had been thinking about it then too. Just prior to the injury, the two had been getting closer, and she had even spoken to Rusty about the idea of overnight guests, but nothing had happened because Andy had gotten injured. With him staying at the condo, Sharon had given him a key to use. He'd offered and even tried to give it back to her after he was cleared to move back home, but she'd told him to keep it; they had grown a lot through his injury, and she had no doubt she wanted him to have that key. "I wanted to surprise you, but even I know the boundaries for a Sharon surprise," he winked at her. He finished messing with the bags, which were now on the floor by the front door. Sharon closed the door and turned to him.

"I'm really glad to see you," she reached for his hand and squeezed it when he offered it to her. "I have to ask, though, what are you doing here? It's not even 9:00 yet," she said as she glanced at her watch. "After your late night with Provenza, I didn't expect to hear from you until mid-morning."

He rolled his eyes, "My late night with Provenza really ended up watching him drink at the bar, and then, he had me tag along to a movie."

"A movie?" Sharon raised her eyebrows and looked up at him, her eyes twinkling for the first time that day. She let out a small laugh, "I'm sorry, but Provenza going to a movie doesn't sound right."

Andy shook his head, "I know, but he was trying to avoid Patrice's sister. I guess the two were at home, and he was looking for anything to keep him busy. I suggested we go out to my place, but he complained about how far away I live from anywhere he likes to go."

"There is so much there I would love to ask you about right now, but I have to ask again why are you here? I'm very glad to see you, but it's very unexpected. Obviously, I would have been more presentable," she gestured at her attire.

"You look beautiful; you always look beautiful," he smiled warmly at her and leaned in to kiss her. Sharon put her uninjured hand on his face as they kissed, and when he pulled back, she patted his face.

"Always the charmer, but you don't have to lie. I look terrible," she scowled. She had gotten up, intent on cleaning and then showering. She'd discovered the broken toilet when she first used the bathroom, and that had sent her on a path to get a repairman to the condo. Her building didn't have a set maintenance person, at least not for plumbing, so she had contacted her plumber and then started some laundry. Now, here, she was in a pair of old LAPD sweats and a very old LAPD t-shirt that she usually wore to clean. Her hair was pulled back, but even that wasn't done well with her one hand in a cast. She had on no makeup and was in desperate need of a shower. She shook her head at Andy who stood there giving her a small smile.

"You look like you are cleaning," he nodded. "Enter Andy."

She eyed him with curiosity, and he gestured to the bags, "I know you, Raydor," he winked. "I know you clean on Saturday, and I had a feeling that you could use a hand, literally. Yes, I'm sure you can clean your place, but it occurred to me that since I've started spending more time here that I should help clean the mess." Sharon had not noticed until now that he was wearing black athletic pants and a simple t-shirt too. It was Andy's relaxed look, and yet, it did surprise her he'd come to offer his help with her chores."

Sharon's mouth dropped open, "You don't have to help clean the condo. That's ridiculous."

Andy smirked, "Says the woman who helped me get situated back at my house after I was cleared to move home. I believe you did my grocery shopping and did some cleaning at my place back then. I'm here to repay the favor, not that I wouldn't have done it anyways. For once, let me help."

Sharon looked up at him, and without any warning, she teared up and shook her head. "You have no idea the morning I've had. I'm ready to scream."

Andy looked to her with surprise, and he scanned her face for any sign of what he should do. He reacted on instinct and pulled her toward him. She embraced him and buried her face in his chest. Andy pulled her tighter, "Hey, what's going on? I can tell you're having a rough morning. What happened, and why didn't you call me?"

Sharon tried to speak into his chest, but she knew he couldn't hear her, so she pulled back to talk to him, "It's been one thing after another. The toilet is broken; I'm waiting on the plumber. I desperately want a shower, but I can't do that until the plumber leaves. Last thing I need is for him to show up while I'm in the shower and then leave because I don't answer the door. Oh, as I was in the middle of that, Emily called, and since we have been playing phone tag, I stopped to talk to her. She's going to be at a friend's wedding in Florida the weekend we wanted to go and see her. Our trip can't happen, and I hate that for multiple reasons. I was going to clean, but again, for multiple reasons," she held up her hand, "this being one of them, I'm just ready to throw in the towel and go back to bed."

Andy sighed as he listened. He nodded as she spoke, and then he kissed her head. He gave her a sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. It sounds like a lousy morning. I'm so glad I had the idea to come over here, and I didn't know any of that. Now," he turned her slightly with his arm on shoulder, "I would like you to go sit in the kitchen where I am going to serve you your very favorite doughnuts."

Sharon raised her eyebrows at him, "You brought doughnuts?"

"Yeah, I know you, Raydor," he winked again. "I know you will never admit at work, to the team, how much you like doughnuts, but I have it on good authority because I'm so tight with the boss," he grinned, "that you have a weakness for doughnuts."

"That does sound wonderful," she smiled. "Thanks."

"Least I can do, and I really mean that. Now," he picked up the bags to follow her to the kitchen. "I brought the doughnuts, which is this bag," he said as he held it up. "I thought of young Russell as well. There are plenty in here," he held up the bag, "and even if you want to eat every last one of them, that's fine. No judgment on my part."

Sharon finally chuckled at that. She reached for his hand, "I love you. You are too good to me."

Andy made a face, "Are you sure that is an accurate statement?" He gestured to the cast, "That's my doing there, and on that note, I'm going to move everything to the kitchen and have a look at your toilet."

"I called the plumber. It's something inside, something I wish I could fix. You're welcome to have a look, but," she shook her head. "I'm really glad to see you."

"Yeah, I missed you too," he kissed her cheek again as she stood next to him. He pulled out the doughnuts and put them on the counter for her, "Here you go, my dear."

"Thank you again," she smiled at him. "My day is looking up already. Why don't I put on a fresh pot of coffee? It feels like a coffee morning."

"Sounds good. I'm going to get some of these cleaning supplies out I brought with me. I knew you had things here, but I didn't want you to be out of something, so I brought what I know you use. I'm going to knock out your bathroom so that you can use it when the plumber is done, and then I'll clean out here while you shower and all after he leaves. If the guy doesn't show this morning, and I can't fix it, you are going to my place to shower."

Sharon just chuckled now, "I look and smell that bad, huh?"

"Nope, just know how much you enjoy feeling clean and looking nice, not that you don't to me right now. I'll send you to my place for the day, almost like a relaxing retreat. You can even take a nap there before we spend the evening with the munchkins."

She raised an eyebrow, "Doing anything to get me into your bed, I see."

Andy started to shake his head. His face turned red, and he started to laugh. He was about to say something when both were startled, "Oh, what did I walk in on now? Please, please, can we all not talk about getting each other into bed?" Rusty groaned and flopped down at the counter, Andy and Sharon now facing him. They eyed each other, and both nodded, understanding each other without speaking.

"Rusty, I'm glad you are awake," Sharon said sweetly. "You're up just in time to clean the bathroom."

Andy nodded in agreement, "I like it." He looked at Sharon, "If not Emily, let's go see Ricky. We can talk while Rusty is cleaning the bathroom," he smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

"Grandpa, you're here!" Tommy said as he started jumping up and down at the door. Chris joined him and threw his arms around Andy's leg.

"Grandpa!" Chris screamed, and Andy tried to move, but he was locked in place with one boy on each leg. He glanced to Sharon who was covering her mouth and trying not to laugh.

"That's enough, boys," Nicole said as she walked up to the doorway. "Grandpa can't come inside if you don't let go of his leg."

"Grandma Sharon!" they both moved to her legs and started to grab her the same way. Andy reached to put his hand on her back, worried that they force of the boys would knock her over, as it had been almost enough to knock him over too. He felt Sharon lean into his back and was glad he was there as a brief support. The boys couldn't cause more injury to Sharon.

"Boys! Sharon is injured. Be careful with her," Nicole scolded.

"Boys, I told you not to do that," Dean said as he walked up to the door. "Hi, Andy, Sharon," he nodded to both of them and smiled.

"Hi Dad," Nicole smiled and hugged him. Sharon was slightly bent hugging the boys, and when she stood up, the boys let go of her legs, and Nicole greeted her too with a hug. "Sharon, it's so great to see you! Come in," she gestured.

"Whoa, Grandma Sharon, what happened to your hand?" Tommy said and ran his small hand down her cast. Sharon sighed and shook her head at Andy. She told him it would be the first thing the boys would notice, not that she could blame him, but she really was annoyed by the thing.

"Boys, we talked about you calling her that," Dean looked at the boys. "You can't just call her that because you want to call her that."

"You said we could ask her," Chris pointed out to his dad as he pointed at Sharon. He looked to Sharon and Andy, who were trying to follow the conversation. "Grandma Sharon, Dad said we had to ask if we could call you that, the grandma part. He said it had to be okay with you."

"Oh, well," Sharon glanced to Andy, the panic in her eyes. The two had discussed it, and Andy had spoken to Nicole about it. Apparently, somewhere in all of that, maybe it wasn't made clear that Sharon was okay with it if everyone else was okay with it. She looked to him for help, but before he could say anything, Tommy jumped in too.

"Dad said that grandmas are married to grandpas. You aren't married to grandpa, but when are you getting married? He said we had to ask you," Tommy nodded and looked to his dad.

Dean's face turned red, as did Nicole's, "Tommy, that's not exactly what I said." Dean shook his head and looked to Sharon and Andy who were both a little thrown by the conversation too. "I told you that yes, grandmas and grandpas are usually married to each other, and then it was fine to call them that. Here, I said that Grandpa Andy is not married to Sharon, and before you start calling her Grandma Sharon, you need to ask her if it's okay." He glanced at Nicole who was nodding in agreement, and then he eyed Andy and Sharon.

"It's fine, really," Andy told them.

Sharon looked at the boys and leaned over to them, "I'm very happy to be Grandma Sharon. If it's okay with your parents, your grandpa and I are okay with it too." She smiled at them, and the boys looked up at Dean and Nicole.

"Okay," Nicole nodded in agreement. "Problem solved."

"They didn't tell us when they are getting married," Chris frowned. "My friend Hannah went to a wedding last week and said there was cake, lots of cake."

"Oh, Chris, that's not polite to ask," Nicole looked to Andy and mouthed 'sorry' at him. He held up his hand and shook his head; he was okay with it.

Andy leaned down to the boys, "How about we just enjoy calling her Grandma Sharon right now? You did ask about her arm," he pointed to it. "Let's just address it right now. Grandma Sharon fell and broke her hand."

"Ouch!" Tommy jumped up and down. "Did you get stitches?"

"No, Honey," Sharon smiled, "just this cast."

"Let's go in the house," Nicole gestured. "We could stand out here all night with all the questions," she sighed. The boys tugged on Andy's arms, mainly because he had two free hands, and he walked into the house. Dean followed, mostly to make sure the boys didn't hurt Andy, with Sharon after him, and then Nicole closed the door. She moved quickly to whisper to Sharon, "I'm so sorry about the grand inquisition out there."

Sharon stopped and turned to her, a small smile on her face, "Nicole, it's fine. Don't worry about it. I love those boys; Andy and I both love them. I do hope it's okay they address me as their grandma and assume you would tell me if it's a problem?"

"Are you kidding?" Nicole grinned. "I was delighted when Dad asked. They can have a Grandma Sandra and a Grandma Sharon on my side of the family. The more love the merrier. As you know, the boys mostly call me mom, but they sometimes still call me Nicole. I'm okay with that too. "

Sharon chuckled and nodded, "Hmmm, that sounds a lot like Rusty, and I think the boys are very lucky so many people love them."

"Oh, I agree with you, just as Rusty is lucky to have you and Dad too. He was welcome to come; I hope you know that," Nicole told her.

"I appreciate that. Andy and I both invited him, but he's doing his own thing. I think he likes our family time, but at the same time, he's exploring his independence. That sounds ironic with his being on his own for so long, but this is a different kind of independence. He's secure and knows he is safe, so finally, he's able to branch out, meet people, and live. He knows that he can always come home, and when he does come home, a family is there to greet him. You're part of that family," Sharon squeezed her arm. "Maybe he will come next time."

"Good," Nicole smiled. "The boys ask about him, and it's been awhile since I've even talked to him."

"Hmm, well," Sharon stopped when she looked down at Chris tugging on her leg again.

"Grandma Sharon, we want to see your cast. Grandpa said you picked the black cast," he nodded.

"I did," she nodded back at him. "Let's go find your grandpa," and she walked with her hand in his. Nicole followed.

Sharon found Dean, Andy, and Tommy in the living room. Andy was sitting on the couch with Tommy curled up next to him. Andy had his arm around Tommy, and he was talking to Dean who was sitting in a recliner. They looked up when Sharon, Nicole, and Chris entered the room.

"Found them. They were talking like about girl stuff," Chris made a face.

"Girl stuff? Yuck!" Tommy started to giggle. "Boy stuff is better, like baseball." Sharon moved across the room and sat down on the couch. She glanced at Andy, and then she glanced at Tommy.

"Grandma Sharon knows a lot about baseball," Andy added. "Girls can know a lot about sports, just like boys can. She knows a lot about football too. You remember she loves to watch football."

"Baseball is better!" Tommy yelled.

Sharon chuckled and nodded, "Grandpa would agree with you." Chris joined her at the couch, and he frowned at her arm. He put his hand on her cast, and he ran his fingers over it. He looked to Sharon.

"Does that hurt, Grandma?"

"No, the cast doesn't hurt. You touching it doesn't hurt, but the broken bone in my hand does hurt. It will hurt even when I get the cast off in a few weeks. My hand will be stiff."

"Why is your thumb in the cast too?" he asked.

"My thumb is broken," she gestured for his own hand and pointed to his thumb. "I broke my thumb here and here on my hand too. It's going to take awhile for it to get better. Then, even when the cast is off, I will have to go to an office where they will umm, do some exercise for it."

"Exercise for your thumb?" Chris started to laugh. "That's funny."

"How did you break it?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, we were a little unclear about the details," Nicole jumped into the conversation. "Dad said you fell in the condo?"

Sharon quickly eyed Andy, and he glanced away before he started to laugh. Sharon tried to remain cool and just nodded, "Yes, I fell in the condo. It was dark, and I was going to the kitchen for a glass of water."

Andy sighed, "She tripped over my shoes. It was my fault." Sharon snapped her head at him, surprised he had admitted that. He glanced at her and shrugged, "What? I'm not letting you look like a total clutz. I did leave my shoes out, and you are in that cast because you tripped over them."

"Your shoes?" Nicole asked, eyebrows raised. She glanced from her dad to Sharon and back. Neither met her glance, and she looked to Dean. "It was dark, and you tripped over Dad's shoes?"

"Hmm, yes," Sharon said as she smiled at the boys, trying not to further discuss the topic. "Boys, I heard you have a new dance routine to show us," she grinned and changed the topic. Thankfully, Nicole didn't ask anything more, but Sharon caught Nicole look at Andy, and then he just shrugged at Nicole. Sharon was thankful the boys were still in the room because otherwise, she felt like the conversation would have gotten even more awkward.

"Yes, we don't know all of it yet, and we don't have the music at home to practice," Tommy explained.

"It goes like this," Chris jumped up and started twirling around the room. Without music or the exact steps, he looked like he was lost in his own world twirling around and around. Sharon had to look away not to laugh, and Andy started to laugh before Sharon swatted at his leg. The two turned their attention back on Chris, who had now been joined by Tommy. They watched a few more seconds while the boys danced around the room, and then they both stopped, almost in unison.

"Wow, that was great," Sharon grinned and nodded to Andy.

"Really great, boys," he told them. "We can't wait to see it when it's all done."

"Oh, let me check on dinner," Nicole said and stood. She looked to Andy and Sharon, "Can I get you something to drink?"

Andy glanced to Sharon, "Water for me," she said, and Andy nodded in agreement. Sharon stood to follow Nicole.

"I'll help," she told her, and she patted the boys on their heads as she walked by them to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, she smiled at Nicole who was filling the water glasses.

"So, did Dad's shoes ever go home after his accident, or have they been living at your condo?" she eyed Sharon. Sharon seemed to know this conversation was coming. She and Nicole got along very well, and both women were relaxed around each other. Nicole had come to Sharon in the past for relationship advice, and once it was clear Sharon was the woman in Andy's life, she had started to confide in her. Still, Sharon saw her like she saw Emily, as a daughter, and she really didn't want to discuss the intimate details of her personal life. On the other hand, Rusty knew plenty, and it would just take a phone call to him to get the details. She sighed and shook her head.

"Your dad has just started staying over at the condo recently, very recently, in fact," she clarified. "We've had a rough few months with his injuries."

"I know," Nicole gave her a soft smile. "I'm happy for you two. Oh, gosh, Rusty," she started to giggle.

"Hmm, Rusty," Sharon nodded. "Yes, Rusty came home from his night out just after I'd broken my hand. Needless to say, the three of us are much closer, and for Rusty, he's feeling slightly mortified."

"Oh, I can imagine," Nicole started laughing even more and almost doubled over at the counter. "Poor Rusty. I won't even ask."

"That's a good idea," Sharon sighed. "So, yes, on top of actually breaking my thumb and hand, the situation or circumstances of the incident are even more embarrassing. You know your dad, and he just can't stop talking. He spilled all the details to the team before he even realized it. Andy," she shook her head and sighed again.

"Dad is so in love with you, Sharon," Nicole tilted her head to Sharon. "He means well."

"I know," Sharon nodded in agreement. "That's why I couldn't be mad at him, not for too long. Oh, I was so embarrassed initially, but it was an accident, even if I asked him to move his shoes. Still, I know he loves me, and because I love him, it's just something I will eventually get over, this whole mess."

"Eventually?" Nicole eyed Sharon.

"I'm so frustrated with all this. I know I haven't been easy to be around the last several days. I will get over it, but every little thing is so irritating right now," she sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sharon," Nicole gave her a sad smile. "Dad said it's been a big adjustment, just knowing you can't do simple things right now."

"Right," she said and gestured to the glassware on the counter. "For example, I can't carry a simple glass in my hand with this cast covering my thumb. I can carry one glass, not two. It's amazing what you take for granted with a thumb injury."

"I'm sorry!" Nicole exclaimed. "I shouldn't have asked for your help."

Sharon smiled, "You didn't. I wanted to help and chat. I think your dad is getting an earful from the boys." The two women laughed as Nicole nodded in agreement. She checked on dinner in the oven, a chicken casserole back that was an old family favorite. Even Andy liked it, as he didn't eat much meat, but this was a recipe his own mom had made for him when he was a child. It was one of the foods he commonly made when he did see the kids as they were growing up, and Nicole had fond memories of the chicken casserole. She had been making it now for years, and while Sharon knew she could offer to make it at the condo, she had resisted, knowing it was a special bond that Andy and Nicole shared. Andy was proud that Nicole wanted something from his past, and so, the dish was often made when Andy and Sharon came over for dinner. Tonight was no exception.

"Looks like dinner is ready. I hope you don't mind we are having chicken casserole again," Nicole explained.

Sharon shook her head and smiled, "Actually, I was just thinking how nice it is you and your dad share that recipe. You are able to get a vegetarian to eat chicken. I can't even do that," she winked at Nicole. Nicole nodded and chuckled.

"Oh, he'd do anything for you. He really loves you," Nicole told her.

Sharon nodded, "The feeling is mutual. I promise you that." Nicole grinned and turned her attention back to the oven where she pulled the casserole out of the oven. Sharon walked to the refrigerator and opened it to find a salad ready inside. She pulled that out, put it on the counter, and then she repeated the action of pulling salad dressings out and putting them on the counter. Everything just took longer with her cast.

"Do you and Dad have any plans the next few weeks? I know your work schedule has been rough on top of his health issues," Nicole asked, making small talk.

"Funny you should ask," Sharon sighed and shook her head. "We had planned to fly to New York and visit Emily. Andy suggested it as a way to get my mind off my hand. I do want him to spend more time with Emily, and we were going to see her new show. She's going to be out of town the weekend we could go. I was so looking forward to the visit. We'll have to go another time."

"I'm sorry about that," Nicole frowned, but when she met Sharon's gaze, she raised her eyebrows and continued, "but, you were going to take Dad to New York?"

"Yes," Sharon smiled and said firmly.

"That's great, Sharon," Nicole smiled brightly and corrected herself, "I mean, the taking him part, not that you can't go. Why don't you go visit Ricky? San Francisco is fun, even in the winter when it's cold."

"We discussed that," Sharon nodded. "I think we will; San Francisco is the fallback plan. Your dad even suggested we catch a flight up there too so we don't spend so much of our time off driving. I think it would work. I'd enjoy seeing Ricky too," she smiled.

"How's dinner coming?" Andy clapped his hands together as he walked into the kitchen. He walked to Sharon and put his arm around her back as he kissed her cheek. He eyed the casserole, "Chicken casserole," he groaned in delight. "Eating this makes me question being a vegetarian at all."

"I was just telling Nicole how much I enjoy seeing you two share this," she gestured to the casserole. The boys came running into the kitchen with Dean behind them. Soon, everyone was seated at the table. The drinks had been poured, and the food had been served. The dinner conversation subsided as people at their food. Sharon and Andy sat across from each other, with Sharon sitting next to Chris while Andy sat next to Tommy. Dean and Nicole were seated at each end of the table.

As they were finishing the meal, Chris started running his fingers on Sharon's cast again. She knew the boys were curious, so she addressed it, "Would you like to touch it more?" He nodded, and his eyes grew wide. She gestured for him to do so, and then he started to knock on it.

"It's really hard," he grinned at him dad. "Did Grandpa laugh when you fell?"

"Oh no," she shook her head and gave Andy a small smile. "Grandpa felt badly I'd fallen. He was so nice. He helped me to the couch, and then he checked on it."

"Grandma didn't want to go to the hospital or see the doctor," Andy added, "so, she went to bed. She didn't go until the next morning. I took her and made her see the doctor."

The boys giggled, and Tommy said, "Grandpa made Grandma. Grandpa, did you use your police badge?"

"Me?" Andy gestured to himself. "No way. Grandma outranks me. She would just tell me not to even get that thing out. Nah, she knew she should go. I was just there to drive her and sit with her while the doctor looked at it. Going to the hospital can be scary. Trust me because I spent a long time in the hospital before Christmas."

"Were you scared, Grandma?" Tommy asked.

"Not scared, but just upset," Sharon explained. "I can't do a lot with this, and it's ugly," she grimaced.

"I love it!" Chris said. "Dad I want a cast."

"No," Dean and Nicole said in unison. The adults laughed.

"Grandma even chose the black color," Andy nodded to the cast. Nicole started to chuckle.

"Oh, Sharon, you chose black?" she asked, not hearing it mentioned earlier in the visit.

Sharon looked around the room and shrugged, "I'm in mourning. Plus, it goes with my work clothes." This time, it was Dean who burst out laughing.

"You chose a cast because you're in mourning?" Dean chuckled. "Andy, I'm surprised she lets you anywhere near her right now."

"Nah, she finds me too irresistible to stay away," he winked at Sharon and chuckled as he did. "She loves me too much," he added.

"Ohhh, Grandpa said he loves Grandma," Chris giggled. "Can you get married so we can have wedding cake? Hannah said wedding cake was so good. She also said wedding cakes are really tall, and I love cake! I'd really like that, and I don't know anyone else who could get married because you have to love somebody to get married."

"Chris, you have to stop asking them that," Dean frowned as he addressed his son. He glanced to Andy and Sharon, both of whom were blushing, and he said, "I'm sorry you two."

Andy nodded and looked to Chris, "Buddy, maybe someday, okay?"

Sharon twisted her head to Andy, her eyes wide, and then she looked to the boys. They were giggling again, and she then turned back to Andy. He winked at her, and she just slightly shook her head at him. Thankfully, Nicole broke the silence, "Ahh, can I get anyone anything?"

"I have a question," Chris told the group.

"No questions about weddings," Dean instructed.

"I just wanted to know if we could punch Grandma's cast. It's hard. You could like punch it, like boxing," he nodded.

Sharon groaned and dropped her head, "No, Baby, you can't."

"I know! We can put stickers on it," Tommy yelled as he jumped up and ran out of the room. Sharon started to say something to him, but he was gone that quickly. Nicole sighed.

"Dad, Sharon, I'm sorry," she dropped her head.

"It's fine," Sharon cleared her throat. Andy nodded in agreement.

"No worries, Nic. Kids are kids," he shrugged.

"Grandma, here," Tommy came running, stickers in hand. "Can we put stickers on your cast?" Sharon was about to say no, but she couldn't, not with his sweet face. He made it even harder when he added, "We can make your cast really pretty. We'll put stickers all over it to make it beautiful."

She heard Nicole and Dean both groan. Dean spoke up, "Boys, let's forget the stickers. Grandma and Grandpa have to go to work tomorrow. You can't put stickers on her cast."

"But, we have police stickers," Tommy held up the sheet. He started to tear up, and Sharon gave Andy a hopeless look.

"Boys, it's fine," she smiled softly at them. "I'd love some police stickers on my cast." She eyed Andy, and he smiled brightly at her. She looked at the boys again, "Go ahead." The boys were delighted and spent a few minutes decorating her cast. It wasn't long after that the boys were instructed to get ready for bed. Sharon glanced around the room.

"The things I do for this family," she grinned and shook her head.

"Believe me," Andy nodded, "I owe you big. I can't believe you love me as much as you do to put up with all of us."


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm sorry the boys kept making things awkward with all that marriage talk," Andy gestured with his hands as he drove. He glanced to Sharon, who had been looking out the window. She turned to him, and she greeted him with a small smile.

"It's fine," she shook her head. "They are good boys. I find it funny Chris wants us to get married so he can have cake," she chuckled. Andy started to laugh too as he continued to drive. "Did you really mean it?"

"Hmm?" Andy asked, focusing on the road. The traffic ahead was stopped at a light, and he slowed and glanced at her again. "Did I mean what, that I'm sorry they asked?"

"No," she replied in a light tone and continued, "I mean did you mean it when you said that maybe someday we would get married."

"Sure, I meant it. What, did you think I would joke about that?" he asked.

"I didn't think you would joke about it, but I suppose it caught me off guard that you've thought about it, at least to tell him that."

He turned toward her, a puzzled expression on his face, "I've thought about it a lot. Have you thought about it? Sometime in the future, down the line, yes, I'd like nothing more than to marry you. I'm not asking because we aren't ready, but I do plan for us to be ready, at some point."

"You plan for us to be ready?" Sharon teased. "How do you plan to be ready?"

"Well, someone has to do the asking," he gestured and teased her as he continued to drive.

"You're impossible," she muttered. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Okay, fine," he relented. "Sharon Raydor, in the future, I think you and I will want to get married. I see a future only with you. No matter how long my heart keeps ticking, I want it to only tick for you."

"Oh, that's so corny!" Sharon burst out laughing and almost doubled over in the seat. "Really, you're taking a serious conversation and joking about it?"

"Which conversation? Are you wanting a serious conversation about marriage or my health? Both are things we can discuss. You've been teasing me too. I want to marry you in the future, so I can spend whatever future I have left with you. I know you had a rough marriage with Jack, but I hope you would consider being married to an idiot like me. I won't be a Jack."

Sharon gave him a small smile, "I have never thought you would be like Jack. I want you to know that. No doubts."

He nodded, and he reached over to squeeze her fingers in her casted hand. He couldn't reach much else, but she shifted so she could hold his hand, even at an awkward angle, with her right hand. He squeezed that hand and smiled up at her. He turned the car; they were only a couple minutes from the condo. "I appreciate that, and I know you have not compared me to Jack. I guess I'm just trying to reassure you. We are both alcoholics," he paused when she tugged on his arm and looked up at her.

"And, that's where the similarities end. Nothing more. I just," she shook her head and glanced to him again, "you continue to surprise me. That's all. I'm rather impressed it's even been a thought, marriage, that is."

"Has it been a thought for you? I mean, for one thing, you take your faith seriously. Marriage is a big part of that. Wow," he paused and shook his head, "I suppose I hadn't thought about this until just now. It just hit me that maybe you don't want to get married at all because you are a devout Catholic. You were married once, and Catholics frown on divorce. I'm well-aware of that as a divorced Catholic."

"Hey," she tugged on his arm as his mind started to wander. She tugged again until he looked at her, "It still surprises me that you, Andrew Flynn, want to be with me at all. I know I am not an easy person to love, and I have put all these stipulations on the progress of things. I know I love you, but marriage hasn't worked well for either of us. I suppose I'm a little gun shy about it, but that doesn't mean I'm not in favor of it. I think we have been doing the right thing by going slowly with our relationship, and yes, you're right; at the end of the day, even at the end of our lives, I want you by my side. I'm not necessarily frightened by marriage; I just need to get used to the idea, a healthy marriage, but I have no doubt we could have one. I'm not ready yet."

He nodded, as he turned into her complex entrance. He was silent until he pulled into a parking spot out front, and then he turned to her, "I know you're not ready. I'm not yet either, but I have thought about it. That's what dating is, at least for me-moving toward marriage. We're committed to one another; our kids know it, and we know it too. In the future, I'd like to take that step. It's another step, and we aren't ready for it, but we will be in the future."

She smiled at him, with almost a hint of tears in her eyes, "I can see that. I want that; I do."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Really? I haven't wanted to bring it up much because I was afraid I would scare you away, that you'd send me away."

"Andy," she sighed, "you need to stop thinking that I'm going to send you packing. You need to stop being afraid to talk to me about things on your mind. Honey, I love you. I'm not going to wake up tomorrow and throw you out, ranting that I made a huge mistake. I'm not. I know the other day you mentioned that I seem almost cold at work-"she stopped when he shook his head.

"I didn't say you were cold at work," he clarified.

"I know," she patted his hand, "but, I suppose that I want you to know that while I might not show my enthusiasm for our relationship to most of the outside world," she tilted her head back and forth and rolled her eyes, "I am extremely excited about our relationship. I love you, and while I don't show it much to others, I am so happy with you. You make me feel just amazing. You make me feel loved and special. You treat me like I have only ever imagined being treated, and you just," she shook her head, "have a way about you. You bring out a side of me that wants to be romantic, that wants to do anything for you," she gestured with her hand. "I'm absolutely 100% in love with you; don't you ever, ever doubt that," she smiled brightly at him.

He smiled at her, and she smiled back. The two took a few moments to enjoy the silence, and then Sharon glanced out the window. She nodded, "I see we're back at the condo."

"Yeah," he nodded, as he still smiled at her. He winked and then gestured to her hand, "Look, I know that was my doing, and it makes you uncomfortable to have me around. I was thinking I would just drop you off tonight, and I realize that sounds like a jerk move now after you said all that. I feel the same way about you. Never doubt I love you. I just figure you'd like to be alone with the dumb cast."

"You're leaving?" she said, almost tearing up at him. "I thought you were going to stay."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, "I just thought you'd want to be alone. It's been a long week, and then, tonight, the kids and Nic grilled you, us," he corrected himself. "I didn't want to overwhelm you."

"I'd really like you to stay," she said quickly and bit her lip.

He flashed a grin at her, "Well, in that case, I'll stay. I just don't want you to-" he stopped because she leaned over and kissed him. He returned the kiss and then brought his hand up to her hair. The two continued kissing for the next few moments, until Sharon broke away and leaned her head against his.

"Please stay. I'm not feeling very romantic with the ugly cast, but I have missed you staying. I suppose I'm more attached to you."

Andy chuckled quietly, and he nodded. "I'd really like to stay. I just didn't want to crowd you. After the kids, Nicole, and even my idiot moves, I again thought you'd be done with all things Flynn for the evening."

"I thought I told you not to ever doubt things with us. I'm very invested in all things Flynn," she grinned at him. "You are all a package deal, just as I am with my kids. No one scared me off tonight. Now," she smiled at him, "you might scare Rusty again in the condo."

He dropped his head and started to chuckle too, "I don't want to push the kid and upset him."

"You won't," she said quickly as she kissed him again. "He knows the situation. It's not going to lessen; in fact, we both told him you would be around more and more. Besides, I have a clean condo and a newly fixed toilet. My place is like a palace."

The two chuckled, and when their eyes met, they started laughing even harder. He took her hand, her right hand, and he tugged on it, so she would look at him, "How about I go to Mass with you in the morning? I'd like to do that."

She nodded, "I would like that too." She ran her thumb over his hand, "Father Stan has been asking me about you."

"Oh?" he asked, now very interested in what she had to say about the priest. "What have you told him about me? Should I be worried?"

"No," she smiled. "Obviously, you have met him, as he came by when you were in the hospital, but he's asked how you are doing and further, he's asked how we are doing. He told me that I look happier than I have in a very long time, and I told him you were a big part of that. He's known me a long time, and in that time, he's seen that I've never had another man in my life, well, aside from Jack. I believe Father Stan knows you better than Jack, not that it would be hard," she smiled. "I have spoken of you with him, many times now, and I've told him just how much I love you. He is very happy for us, and I know he would be delighted to see you with me at Mass."

"Well, not that I wasn't going to go anyway, but I'd be happy to go with you. I'll go with you each week. You know that the church and I haven't been best friends, but I'm changing constantly; we're changing. I know the church means a lot to you, and with all my health issues, I realize I need to fix even more in my life. Going to church is one thing I can do that is good for both of us. It's important to you, and I want it to be important to me again. I'd like to go. Father Stan is a good guy, and I was really impressed he took time to come see me in the hospital when I am not even a member of his church."

"I'm a member, though," Sharon pointed out.

He nodded, "Yeah, I know. I guess that is what impressed me. He knew you were worried, that I meant a lot to you, so he came. He came for you, but it helped both of us."

She squeezed his hand, "He came for both of us. He came because you are my family, even if we don't have some legal paperwork, yet," she eyed him, "proving it."

Andy nodded, and he pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "I'm glad we could talk a little. I felt like the boys' marriage discussion was putting a cloud over things. I want you to talk to me always, even if you aren't sure I want to hear it."

"I want you to do the same. Don't shy away because you are afraid I am going to end things. Andy, that's not going to happen," she smiled at him.

"I'm glad to hear it," he nodded. "Want to go upstairs?"

"I do," she let out a long sigh. "I'm really exhausted."

He eyed her again, "You sure you want me to stay, then?"

She rolled her eyes, "I would be even more exhausted if you left. I really like having you at the condo. I'm even willing to come to your house, that is, if you are ever interested in having me stay there," she grinned.

"Oh, definitely interested," he nodded quickly. "Definitely. Come on; let's go upstairs," he gestured. She nodded, and the two opened their car doors to get out. Andy closed his and moved toward Sharon's side to help her. She didn't need help, but he liked holding her hand. It was late; they had stayed at Nicole and Dean's house until after 9:30, and now, it was after 10:00. They had enjoyed a nice evening with the boys. While the boys got ready for bed, Sharon and Andy had sat and talked with Nicole and Dean. They'd kissed the boys before bed, and while Dean was getting them into bed, they spent some time helping Nicole clean up the kitchen. It had been a very nice evening, and both were ready to get some sleep. Sharon put her head on Andy's shoulder as they walked to the building. Andy had parked in the visitor spots, mainly because he'd expected to drop her off and go home. He was okay to stay there, but Sharon had talked about trying to secure a third spot for him in the parking garage. Like everything else with their relationship, it was early in the process. It had only been discussed, but nothing had been done yet. Andy kissed her head as they walked to the building.

"Did you need anything out of your car?" she asked, as she yawned. "Sorry," she chuckled about the yawning.

He chuckled too, "Now, you've got me yawning. No, I left several things at the condo as I was instructed to do so," he winked at her and then smiled. The two chuckled as they walked to the building. They were almost across the parking lot when they noticed Buzz pull in with Rusty in the car. "There's Rusty," he nodded to the car.

"Hmm, I didn't even notice that Buzz picked him up tonight. I don't know why I assumed he was meeting Buzz," she said as they got closer to the car. Rusty was stepping out of the car as Sharon and Andy walked up the sidewalk. He didn't see them at first, but they noted he was leaning over the car window still talking to Buzz.

"I can't believe a body ever fell on that car," Andy chuckled. Sharon glanced at him, a glare in her eyes, and then she burst out laughing.

"That was one of the dumbest things I'd heard in all my days," she sighed. "I think that day you started corrupting Buzz."

"We don't corrupt Buzz," he grumbled. He nodded ahead, "Rusty," he called to him, and Rusty glanced toward them.

"Oh, hey guys," he gave them a nod. "We just got back." Sharon and Andy walked to the car, and as they did, Rusty stood. Both leaned down.

"Evening, Buzz," Sharon smiled at him. She and Andy were still holding hands.

"Captain, Lieutenant," he nodded to them. "I was just dropping off Rusty."

"Yes, how was your evening?" she asked.

"Good," Rusty nodded. "Stuffed, though. I just had a triple cheeseburger." He clutched his stomach. Andy groaned.

"That sounds painful to even imagine," he grimaced. "So, you aren't interested in a cup of tea with your mom and me?"

"Oh, no way," Rusty put up his hands. "So, you are just getting back?"

"Yes, home for the evening," Sharon gave a simple smile and a nod. "Buzz, did you also have a huge cheeseburger?"

He chuckled, "No, I had a chili burger. Even with the sauce, it wasn't as ridiculous as Rusty's sandwich. Did you two go out to dinner?"

"Sort of," Andy nodded and clarified, "dinner at Nicole's house."

"Family dinner," Rusty threw them a fake smile.

"Yes," Sharon nodded to him, "family dinner. We missed you. The boys asked about you."

"I didn't mean to pull Rusty from a family dinner," Buzz frowned.

"It's no problem, Buzz," Andy shook his head. "It sounds like we all had a good evening."

"Captain, how's the hand?" Buzz nodded toward it.

She groaned and held up her hand. Everyone started to laugh at the sight of it, "Stickers?" Rusty grinned. He reached for her hand to examine it. "Sharon, this is really funny. I guess the boys decorated it for you?"

"Hmm, yes," she nodded. "They wanted to punch it too, which we had to draw the line at that. They were delighted with the stickers. Many have fallen off, but these are still sticking," she nodded to it. "I'm going to remove the stickers before Andy and I go to Mass in the morning."

Buzz shook his head, "Lieutenant, your grandsons sound like a lot of fun. I'm really impressed with the police stickers. Did you get those?"

"No," he grinned. "Nic found those. It was funny to watch," he chuckled, but when Sharon glared at him, he raised his arms, "not that I'm taking any enjoyment in watching you, Sweetheart, endure the misery from your hand."

"And, on that note," Rusty rolled his head, "I'm going upstairs before we turn into mush fest with these two. Are you both coming upstairs?"

"Yes," Sharon nodded firmly and answered quickly. "We will walk with you. Buzz, be careful going home."

"Will do," he nodded to the three of them. "Enjoy your night. I'll talk to you later, Rusty," he said, and with that, he pulled away.

Rusty turned back to Sharon and Andy. The two were still holding hands, and Sharon had her head resting on Andy's shoulder again. "So, are we all staying tonight?"

"Well, unless you are planning to go somewhere else, then yes," Andy nodded. Sharon turned her head into Andy to not laugh too loudly. The situation was still awkward, but with time, it would get easier. She still had her head turned when Andy continued, "I should say, that yeah, I'm staying, unless you want to help Sharon do her hair in the morning or do her zipper on her dress or-" he stopped talking when she smacked at him. He let out a grunt, while Rusty groaned.

"I'm good," Rusty held up his hand. "I'm not going to even ask. I don't want to know, but I can see it, which is bad enough."

The three started to walk to the door, and Sharon picked up her head to walk next to Andy. Rusty held the door for them as they stepped inside. "So, Andy, if you're staying, I'm wondering if you could be convinced to make that French toast of yours? It's good, and well," he grinned, "I'm sure if I'm eating that, I could be persuaded to not tell the siblings about every little detail."

"Rusty!" Sharon hissed and snapped her head toward him, "You can't blackmail Andy."

Andy shrugged it off, "Oh, I don't mind making breakfast anyways. It helps your mom, and that's a win for me. Just don't mind me," he winked at Rusty, "I normally cook breakfast in what I wear to bed."

Rusty just groaned, and Sharon could be heard laughing quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

"Right there. Yes, hold it right there. Don't move," Rusty heard and groaned. He pounded on the door.

"Guys! Come on, seriously!" he groaned again. The door flung open, and he found the two of them staring back at him.

"Rusty, what's wrong? Do you need to get in here?" Sharon tilted her head slightly and asked. Rusty looked from one to the other, expecting a totally different sight, and instead, he just shook his head.

"I thought," he paused and shook his head again. "It sounded like, like, just, what are you doing?" he finally said, now flustered. He could tell his face was flushed.

"I'm helping Sharon with her hair," Andy said, as Sharon tapped his hand and started to let go of the curling iron. She had been having difficulty fixing her hair with her one hand in the cast. With it covering her thumb and wrist, it was really hard to maneuver it with the curling iron. She could do part of her hair with one hand, but as she worked toward the back, especially with how long it was, it was difficult. Rusty had heard the two in the bathroom and drawn some incorrect conclusions and instead found the two mostly dressed, standing in front of the bathroom mirror. Sharon was standing in front of Andy, looking in the mirror, and he was behind her, trying to curl her hair per her instructions.

"Do you know how strange you two look?" Rusty made a face and looked from one to the other. Sharon was standing there in a pajama pant set, a purple silk style set, and Andy was behind her in his classic boxers and t-shirt. Sharon turned to Rusty and glared again.

"Rusty, I don't see the problem. We are happy to step out of here if you need to use the bathroom now. Since you were still sleeping, and I knew I would need some extra time on my hair, Andy offered to help me with it before you got up. We're almost done, and I feel almost normal having my hair done as I want since this stupid cast," she held up her hand. Andy met Rusty's gaze and just nodded.

"Oh, ahh, I didn't realize you needed help with your hair, Sharon. I would have helped you if you needed. You could have asked," he explained.

She nodded, "I know. Thank you. I did ask; I asked Andy because I knew it wouldn't bother him. It wouldn't be your favorite thing to do."

"Just as she's asked me to help with zippers, shirt buttons, and-" he nodded as he started to trail off with his list. Sharon reached back with her good hand and swatted him on the chest. Both Sharon and Rusty heard him groan, and she just smiled at him in the bathroom mirror.

"Let's help me with tact," she enunciated and smirked at him. He slightly rolled his eyes and turned back to Rusty.

"So, do you need to get in here right now? We're almost done, or so I've been told. Sharon has a lot of hair," he flashed a grin at her in the mirror.

"You like my hair," Sharon pointed out to him.

"Love it, just like I love you," he smiled again. Rusty groaned, and Sharon closed her eyes to chuckle.

"No, I thought it was something else," Rusty waved them off. "Are you getting ready for Mass?"

"Yes, are you going?" Sharon eyed Rusty. He nodded quickly at her glare.

"Yeah, I'll go. Andy, you going?" Rusty asked.

"Yup," he said as he started on another strand of her hair. He looked in the mirror at Sharon, and she nodded when she wanted him to stop rolling her hair. He looked to Rusty, "Family day at church. Come with us, and I'll take you out to lunch."

Rusty eyed them, "I don't want to crash your day."

"Rusty!" Sharon said rather sternly, so much that Rusty jumped, and Andy almost jerked his hand on her hair. He patted her shoulder, and she turned slightly to face Rusty. "Rusty, I would like you to stop thinking of yourself as a third wheel. We all know that isn't the case. You have been going all over the place with Andy and me for a very long time," she gestured back to Andy. "That doesn't change. Rusty, like it or not, this is our family. Families are complicated and big. We have a lot of moving parts that compose our family. The three of us, here," she gestured meaning right now, "we are all family. When the kids visit, family. Andy's not going anywhere, ever," she said clearly. He glanced toward Rusty too. Rusty looked at each of them, and he nodded.

"I'll come to Mass and lunch. Thanks," he told them. "I'm going to get some breakfast."

"Hey, if you pull out the eggs, I'll do those if you want to shower, Rusty. I'm almost done with Sharon's hair," he explained and looked to her. She pointed to one more spot.

"I think that's the last place I can't reach," she smiled up at him. Rusty had meant to leave, to get breakfast started, but he continued to stand there and watch the two of them. Andy worked quietly, rolling up Sharon's hair while she watched in the mirror. She nodded when he had the curling iron in the spot she wanted, and the two were quiet for a few moments while they waited. She patted his hand again, and he pulled the rod out of her hair. When Andy had finished, she turned toward him, "Thank you, Sweetheart," she smiled and kissed him quickly. They both turned toward Rusty and found him not grimacing.

"So, you two," he gestured, "like will do anything for each other?"

Sharon nodded casually, "Yes, Rusty. That's what loving someone is," she gestured again, "being a family, helping each other, and just all the ordinary things. It's more than romance; I hope you understand that. Yes, romance is a big part of it," she smiled quickly at Andy, "but, there's so much more. I hope you will see that and find it one day."

"Yeah, I get it, at least I think," he pursed his lips. "I guess it's just weird seeing Andy help you around here, like doing the cleaning and all and just helping you. I never saw that with my mom and any of her boyfriends. Then, when I came here, it was just you and me, most of the time. Like cooking dinner didn't seem like a big deal, but I guess I see that it's about everyone chipping in to help."

"First, I'm not just one of a string of boyfriends," Andy winked at Rusty. He kissed Sharon on her head, and she reached up and patted his arm again. "Second, you've known me as long as you've known Sharon. I know I haven't been living with you and raising you like she has, but I'd like to think that I do have a pretty good understanding of you and what things have been like for you before you came to live with Sharon and even now. I also hope you see me as someone you can talk to about anything, whenever you need. I think we connect well about your other mom, Sharon. Now, third, as Sharon said, this is what families do. We work as a team, all of us. We do it because we love each other, and yes," he smirked at Rusty, "I love you too."

"Thanks," Rusty started to turn red again. "I, umm, guess I'll get ready for church."

"We'll get out of here," Sharon turned and gestured toward Andy. He nodded at Rusty too, and the two walked out of the bathroom through the master bedroom.

"Can you like put some clothes on, Andy?" Rusty groaned. "Families do laundry too, even if I really don't want to do yours." Sharon and Andy could be heard laughing in the other room, and Rusty closed the bathroom door and started getting ready for the day.

It was almost a half hour later when Rusty reappeared in the kitchen. Andy was at the stove, now in his dress pants, but in a white undershirt, while Sharon was standing at the toaster waiting on the wheat bread to finish. Rusty eyed the table, and three place settings were out, awaiting their family breakfast.

"Smells good," he told them. He eyed the settings and noted no drinks had been poured, so he walked to the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice. "Either of you want juice?"

"I'll have a small glass," Andy told him. "I'm still drinking my coffee," he gestured to the mug on the counter. Sharon nodded too.

"Same," she pointed to her mug, sitting next to the toaster. Rusty poured the drinks, and he sat, waiting for the food. Andy's phone rang, and he stepped to the table to answer it.

"It's Provenza," he told the two as he picked up the phone.

"We're not on call," Sharon said somewhat to herself, but the others heard it too. Andy answered.

"Provenza, what's going on this morning?" he asked.

"Flynn, Patrice and I were talking about lunch. She suggested I see if you and the captain want to join us," he explained.

"Oh, lunch today," Andy looked toward Sharon with a questionable expression.

"Yes, today. I'll hang up, so you can call her, unless you want Patrice to call her," he told Andy.

"No need," Andy shook his head. "She's right here. We're getting ready to eat."

"Eat?" Provenza asked.

"Yeah, you know, breakfast, most important meal of the day" Andy smirked. "Rusty, can you get the eggs?" he asked as he was still on the phone and gestured to the stove. Sharon turned toward them, as her focus had been on the toast. She looked to Andy, but Rusty was already moving. "Let me ask her."

"I see, well, that answers one question I was going to ask you when I got you alone," Provenza told him. "Go ahead and ask."

Andy cupped the phone and turned to Sharon who was walking to the table, the plate of toast in hand, "Provenza wanted to know if we would like to join them for lunch?"

"That sounds nice," she smiled. She turned to Rusty, "Rusty, how does lunch sound with them?" He started to frown, and Sharon quickly amended, "Rusty, this is not an imposition. We are asking if you would like to eat with all of us. One family eating with another. Lieutenant Provenza is a good friend of yours, so this isn't something strange."

"Sure," Rusty thought a moment and nodded. "Thanks, Sharon."

Sharon turned back to Andy, "Okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure, great with me," he nodded, and he pulled the phone back up to speak. "We're good for lunch, all three of us. We're going to Mass soon, so it needs to be after that."

"Mass," he grumbled. "Fine. Sounds like you've turned into the happy little family."

"Yeah, what about it?" Andy said. "Just text me the details about lunch, and we'll see you then."

"Patrice has somewhere in mind. I'll see you in a couple hours," he said and hung up the phone. Andy turned to the table where both Sharon and Rusty were now seated. He joined them, and he smiled at Sharon.

"Hope it's okay we eat with them," he said.

"Of course," she smiled. "Rusty, okay with you?"

"Yeah, I haven't talked to Lieutenant Provenza in awhile. Patrice is funny with him; she doesn't put up with his mess."

"That's the truth," Andy nodded. The food was passed around, and the three settled into their lunch. Breakfast didn't last long, and while Rusty cleaned up the dishes, Andy got his shower. Sharon sat at the table to work on her nails, and that is where Andy found her a bit later. He and Rusty traded bathroom spots so Rusty could finish his hair.

"Need some help?" he asked Sharon.

She sighed, "No, I'll manage. I'm trying to finish my nails. I really need to just get them done, but I chipped a couple and need to do a quick touch up."

"I'll be glad to help, but if you are putting on all new polish, it seems like more than a touch up," he chuckled as he pulled out the chair to sit next to her. She was sitting at the kitchen counter, one place he knew she liked to do her nails if not in the bathroom. He gestured for her to hand him the polish, and she grimaced as she turned to him. "You don't have to do this. I'll manage. Really, I just need to go get them done. I generally prefer to do my own fingernails, but I can make an exception."

"I thought you liked going to the nail salon?" he asked.

She sighed, "I know this is odd, but I like going for a pedicure. I don't like anyone touching my fingers, mainly because I come home and just seem to mess them up anyway. My feet are different; I like to have them pampered, but not my hands."

Andy nodded as he chuckled, "Good to know. Why didn't I know that? I just always assumed when you would go, it was for everything."

"I don't make it normal conversation to discuss my nails," she teased. "Usually, when I do come home from the salon, I do my fingernails too, so I suppose it always looks like they have been done too. Plus, I wear such a light color, it's not a big deal for me to do my nails. They look rough without any polish on them right now, and I would just like to look presentable, especially now that lunch is involved."

"Hand them over," he smirked. "Get it-hand?"

Sharon groaned at his joke, and she shook her head, "You're terrible."

"You still love me," he leaned in and kissed her quickly. Sharon sighed and handed him the bottle of polish. He joined her at the counter where he sat down next to her at the barstool. She gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you for helping me. I feel like I'm relying on everyone for everything," she sighed.

"Nah," he shrugged. "You aren't. You're just in need of a little extra help right now. I can do that. I'd do anything for you. I hope you know that."

"I do," she said and patted his arm with her free hand. The two were quiet while he started working on her nails. She nodded as he worked, "I'm impressed, which scares me a little. I don't know why you are good at this."

He winked, "I'm just gifted." Sharon burst out laughing, and the two chuckled while Andy continued working on her nails. They both glanced up when they saw Rusty walk into the kitchen, dressed and ready for church.

"Wait, are you doing her nails?" Rusty started to laugh as he walked closer. "You are!"

"Well, she can't do them with her thumb in that cast. I can do the rest of her nails for her," he nodded. "She could have asked you. Be grateful I'm here."

"You two are so much like an old married couple," Rusty grumbled. Andy and Sharon continued to chuckle, and he winked at her. She just shook her head, and the Andy worked on finishing her nails.

The rest of Sunday morning continued smoothly. Sharon was delighted to sit between Andy and Rusty at Mass; she often went alone, but Andy had promised he wanted to come more often with her. Mass rang longer than they had anticipated, 15 minutes longer, and when they exited the church, Andy found several text messages waiting for him from Provenza. They saw the priest ahead, greeting parishioners, and the three made their way to him to greet him as they left.

"Sharon, good to see you," he smiled as she walked up to him, a smile on her face.

"Father, nice to see you," she said as she shook his hand.

"What happened here?" he asked, eyeing her and making eye contact with Andy and Rusty as well.

"A slight accident," she sighed and shook her head.

"Work? Did you get injured at work?" he asked.

"Home," she nodded. "I tripped over Andy's shoes at home." The priest turned toward Andy, and he gave him a guilty nod.

"Yeah, turns out the police captain here isn't even safe in her own home," he groaned. "It's been quite a week."

"I see that," the priest nodded. "Andy, good to see you," he said and shook his hand. "Rusty, good to see you too. Nice you all came together."

"Yes, I thought so too," Sharon smiled brightly. "I enjoy having two of my guys here with me."

"Well, I certainly hope they are helping you with that hand," he nodded to her cast.

"You have no idea," Rusty shook his head. "Andy is now giving manicures." Andy threw a glare at Rusty, while Sharon rolled her eyes. Father Stan grinned and glanced toward Sharon's hands.

"Andy, if you get in trouble with that boss of yours, it looks like you have a future profession in the nail business," he chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind," Andy nodded and grinned. "Lucky for me, my boss thinks I'm a pretty good catch," he winked at Sharon.

"A catch? You're more like hazardous to her health," Rusty smirked toward Andy. He flashed a fake smile, and the group all chuckled.

"Well, it's really good to see all of you. Everyone looks happy, even with the injury," he nodded to Sharon. "Give my best to the rest of the family."

"We will," Sharon smiled. "In fact, Andy and I have plans to see Ricky soon. I'll make sure to tell him in person."

"Really?" he looked between them. "That's great to hear," he smiled. "I'm glad you two are doing so well. Rusty, you make sure neither of them lands back in the hospital. It's a good thing they have you around to check on them."

"I'm seeing that," he nodded and grinned.

"Well, I won't keep you," he squeezed Sharon's arm. "Take care, and I hope that hand feels better soon."

They started toward the car, away from Father Stan, while Andy replied to Provenza's text messages. "Guy is all worried we are going to cancel," Andy chuckled. He typed a message out on his phone.

"Did you explain we just now got out of church?" Sharon asked, glancing over at Andy on the phone.

"Yeah, I did," he shook his head. "He just flipped out because he couldn't reach us. The place for brunch isn't far. We should be there in 10 minutes." The three got into Andy's car, and he drove through traffic to the restaurant. After they parked, they walked inside and found Provenza and Patrice already at their table.

"Flynn, over here," they heard, even though they had already spotted the couple. The three walked toward them, with Rusty in front, followed by Sharon, and then Andy behind her.

"Hey, Lieutenant Provenza, Patrice," Rusty nodded to them. He walked toward Provenza and sat down next to him at the round table. Sharon moved toward Patrice, which left Andy between Sharon and Rusty with a good view of Provenza almost across the table. Patrice and Sharon embraced, while the men nodded at each other.

"Sorry we were running behind," Sharon said as Andy held her chair. She patted his hand, and then he sat down next to her. Rusty was already looking at the menu.

"Oh, it's no problem," Patrice smiled. "Louie just can't relax," she chuckled. "Sharon, how is that hand? I heard that you tripped over Andy's shoes?"

"It's sore, but I'm managing," she told Patrice. "It's more of an annoyance than anything, and yes, I tripped over his shoes. It was just an accident, but I'm being well taken care of at home," she smiled toward Andy.

"Oh, it's way more than that," Rusty snapped up his head to contribute to the conversation. "Today, Andy was painting Sharon's nails and doing her hair. It's beyond helping. It's crazy."

"Hey, wise guy," Andy glanced at Rusty with a smirk, "I'm sure Sharon would love you to help her with her hair this week. Be my guest. In fact, try helping with zippers, shirt buttons," he grinned.

"Stop," Sharon said, and she shook her head. "Hmm, obviously, we are so comfortable with each other we are almost arguing in public."

"Sorry, Sharon," Rusty mumbled. Andy rolled his eyes at Rusty, and then they all turned their attention back to Provenza and Patrice.

"How are you, Lieutenant? Sharon asked, looking at Provenza.

"Fine, just hungry," he nodded and glanced at the menu.

"Louie, you've looked at that menu for almost 10 minutes. I know you are sure of what you want to eat. Why don't you participate in the conversation?" Patrice asked.

"What? I don't really want to discuss Flynn painting nails," he grumbled.

"Let's discuss anything else," Andy crossed his arms and flashed a fake smile at Provenza.

"Hi, may I take your drink orders?" the waitress appeared and spent time getting everyone's order. When she left, the table was quiet as the group studied the menu. Patrice broke the silence after several moments when it looked like everyone was ready to order.

"It's so nice you don't have to work this weekend," she smiled at Sharon. "Louie and I went to the botanical garden yesterday and spent a couple hours walking around. It was a lovely afternoon."

"That sounds very nice," Sharon smiled. "Andy and I spent yesterday evening with Nicole and her family. We also had a great evening."

"Oh, I bet those boys are getting big," Patrice smiled. "That last cookout at your house, what, early last fall, they were full of energy," Patrice smiled.

"They still are, more if possible," he grinned. "They were all worried about Sharon's cast, and well, really, they thought it was pretty cool."

"Yes, it was adorned with police stickers, which I removed before Mass," she chuckled.

The waitress reappeared, and the table started to order. Rusty ordered a double cheeseburger with fries. Provenza decided on a chicken sandwich and changed his fry order to a side salad after Patrice glanced his way. Patrice and Sharon both ordered the grilled chicken covered in a mango sauce. They also decided on the same side of cucumber salad, and Andy ordered a veggie wrap with a cup of soup. The group started in on small talk while they waited for the food to arrive. Patrice and Sharon began talking, while the guys talked to Rusty about some of his classes. It didn't take too long for the food, and once the waitress served everyone, they began to eat. Sharon glanced toward Andy, and she rolled her eyes slightly. Andy picked up on it, and he nodded to help her.

Provenza eyed them as he looked across the table, "Flynn, what, is she five?"

Andy paused; he had been helping Sharon with her chicken. It was extremely hard and awkward for her to try and cut meat. In the time she'd had her cast, she'd discovered that it was very awkward. Not having use of her thumb really put a damper on things, and she couldn't grip her knife any other way because of the bulky cast. The unspoken communication between the two made it easy for Andy to understand she needed help without her having to ask for it. Here, he'd reached over to help cut her chicken, and the two hadn't made a big deal about it, until Provenza commented. Now, everyone was watching.

"What? You try cutting anything with a hand like she has right now," he nodded to her. "I'm helping her."

"Captain, would you like a bib too?" Provenza chuckled.

"Louie! Be nice! That was terrible," Patrice snapped, and Sharon started to sigh at the comments. She glanced to Andy.

"I can manage," she told him.

"Right, which is why you looked to me for help," he pointed out. "Let me help so you can enjoy your meal in peace. Provenza, maybe you should try not using your hand and see how you like it," he smirked.

"Sorry, Captain," Provenza told her. "Flynn just looks like he's taking the grandkids out to dinner."

"Hmm, well, that's how I feel too, Lieutenant. I don't like having to ask for help. I've considered only ordering basic things for the foreseeable future because of it, ordering anything not requiring a knife."

Rusty chuckled, "That wouldn't last long. You use a knife for almost everything."

"Hmm, yes, I realize that." She looked to Patrice who patted her arm, and Sharon smiled at her, "It's not even been a week, and I'm hating this cast."

"I know, Sharon," Patrice smiled. "Andy, I think it's very sweet of you to help her as you have been doing. I can't imagine asking Louie to help with my hair or nails," she smiled. "That might be a disaster." Provenza made a face in agreement with her that it wouldn't be a good idea. "You two have really been dealing with a lot lately, and when it seems like things are getting back on track, I know it's been one thing after another. Sharon, perhaps we need a little retail therapy to get your mind off the cast."

"That sounds like a great idea," Andy added. "Sharon needs to find a few things to go over her cast. She was having trouble finding dress shirts that didn't get stuck on her arm."

"Retail therapy does sound enjoyable," Sharon smiled. "I'd like that."

"Great!" Patrice exclaimed. "Are you doing anything the rest of the day?"

She glanced around, and she shook her head, "No, I don't believe we are doing anything. Andy was going to go home and work in his yard. I had planned to help him, that is, before the cast. We'd talked about it last weekend."

Patrice nodded and looked to Provenza, "Louie, I think we've got our plans. I'll take Sharon out in our car, and we can go shopping for the afternoon. You can catch a ride with Andy and Rusty," she looked at him. He started to nod, and she finished, "You can ride with them, and I'm sure Andy wouldn't mind the help in the yard. You know, I know how much you and your best friend like helping each other and considering just how badly you feel about Sharon's being somewhat limited in her gardening, well, this sounds like a great afternoon. Rusty, I won't speak for you, but the guys can work at Andy's place, and when we're done shopping, I can come and pick you up and drop off Sharon. How does that sound?"

Andy started to chuckle and smiled at Sharon, while Provenza glared at the group. Rusty looked around, and Andy grinned at him, "Rusty, see how a family really sticks together?"

"Wait, what?" Rusty frowned as he realized he had been roped into the afternoon chores.

"Patrice, it sounds like a lot of work to me," Provenza grumbled.

"Maybe," Patrice nodded, "but think how nice it will feel to help your good friends Andy and Sharon," she added. "That's what friends are for, Louie."


	11. Chapter 11

The weeks passed, and while Sharon found her hand completely irritating, she managed the best she could under the circumstances. As she and Andy tried to navigate this little hiccup in their relationship, they tried to define his staying over at the condo. Things were still a bit awkward mainly because they both felt this cloud hanging over their situation, but he was staying at the condo between two and four nights a week. For now, nothing had changed on that front. Sharon wasn't wanting to progress their physical relationship with her cast. It just wasn't what she wanted. For most of her adult life, Sharon had lived with disappointment after disappointment, just trying to get through each day, but she'd told Andy that she wanted this to be special, no cast, just them. He understood, but it didn't mean that it made their closed quarters any less awkward. The physical tension was there, and while it was great to hold each other at night, it was also making her ready to scream. The cast couldn't come off soon enough for a multitude of reasons.

The two were looking forward to a small distraction in the form of a weekend getaway, their first weekend away as a couple. It was nothing overly romantic; they were flying up to see Ricky after work on Friday and would stay through the weekend. They had a flight back on Monday, their day off for the week before starting an on-call rotation at the end of that week, so they were really looking forward to getting away. Ricky had to work on Monday, but the two were planning to play tourist before their flight. The weekend couldn't come soon enough, and finally, the two were bound for Northern California.

"So, did Rusty tell Ricky about the fall, I mean all the details?" Andy asked as the two walked through the airport. They had just landed in San Francisco and were tired after working all day. A quick flight was much more appealing than a long drive battling traffic, so the two had decided on that. Driving would have required them to take off more time or spend most of their time off doing just that, driving. Because Andy had initially suggested the girl trip to New York for Sharon and Emily, he'd told Sharon he was paying for the tickets and trip. She'd resisted, but he'd booked the tickets before she could. He'd done the same with the hotel, saying a silent prayer that the trip wasn't altered due to work because he'd paid the non-refundable, advanced purchase pricing for their hotel room to bring down the cost even more. That had been one of the reasons, the lower cost option with the advanced purchase, but he also really wanted to pay for the trip and needed a way to pay before Sharon could sneak her credit card in for anything.

Sharon pursed her lips and threw a quick glance toward Andy, "I haven't asked, but knowing my children, they are all aware of the details. Nicole knew, so yes, I would venture to guess Ricky is aware. He didn't ask much when I did first tell him about it, which is even more of an indication. I told him I fell, and other than asking about pain, he didn't ask more about the fall. Now, add that to the topic of where we are staying-a hotel room together-yes, I would say Ricky knows the whole story."

"Sorry about that," Andy shook his head and sighed. "Here, we were trying to keep our personal romantic life just that, private, and the whole family seems to know what's going on with us."

"Joke is on them," she threw out an almost irritated laugh. "Nothing has happened."

Andy nodded, "Well aware, Sharon," he sighed. "It doesn't mean I don't love you. We've had a mess of things."

Sharon stopped right there in the airport. Andy stopped and took two steps back to meet her where she was. She was shaking her head, "I'm sorry. I don't want to argue or fight this trip. It's our first trip away together," she gave him a small smile. "I guess I'm just mortified our private lives have been front and center. Everyone knows our private business. I hate the cast and the story with it," she sighed. Andy took hold of her free hand. Each one had a laptop bag with them, and Sharon also had her purse. Andy had both laptop bags on his shoulders, and she was carrying her purse, but he still took her hand in his free one.

"We're going to have a great weekend. We are not going to let this cast ruin anything. The trip is happening," he nodded to where they were standing. "You, me," he nodded, "we're away from L.A., and we are here visiting your son. I like Ricky a lot, and I see this as a good way to get to know him even better and for Ricky to see that I'm not going anywhere. I also want him to know that I'm nothing like his father, and I am planning to treat you like a queen for the rest of our lives."

Sharon eyed him and smiled again, "He already likes you better than Jack," she quickly shook her head. "You love me; he knows that. He sees that. You came to visit him, which is more than Jack does."

Andy nodded, "Good, then let's go find him and get our weekend started. We caught our flight, which was a big win. We can get a late dinner with Ricky, and then he can drop us off at the hotel. Can I tell you I'm very excited about that, partly just because the idea of sleeping on his old fold-out sleeper sofa with his roommate there just doesn't scream weekend trip?" he asked as he chuckled. Sharon glanced to him and burst out laughing.

"I've slept on that couch before, and it's not comfortable," she told him.

"I can't imagine it would be. We're old and in need of a regular hotel room. Plus, breakfast is included, and that has to be better than Ricky's bare bones refrigerator," Andy explained. "Not to mention that getting away with you, in any hotel room, is a win in my book," he winked.

"Sharon hummed in agreement, "Yes, you're right about that. Considering some of the hotel crime scenes we've seen over the years, I'd amend your statement to say that getting away with you in MOST hotel rooms is a win," she grinned. "Oh, I told Ricky we would do a little cooking while we were here. I know Keith is excited about that too."

"No matter how much we cook for them, those two will eat it in a day or so," Andy explained. He'd met Keith, Ricky's roommate before. The two had been roommates back their last two years in college and since then. Both were into computers, and the rooming situation worked well. Neither one liked cooking so whenever either had a parent visiting, they often asked for some home-cooked food. Sharon often cooked for Ricky when she went to visit, and this time, with Andy in tow, Ricky had specifically requested Italian food. Ricky and Keith had even offered to help with the cooking. Keith had come to L.A. with Ricky on many occasions, back during college, and even on a couple recent trips, as he had family in the area. The two could travel together, road trip style usually, to save money, and Sharon was just glad Ricky had a good friend in Keith. Sharon and Andy continued walking through the airport, hand in hand, and as they exited the secure area, they saw Ricky standing there waiting for them.

"Mom, Andy!" Ricky grinned and waved. He had told Sharon he would pick them up after leaving work, and Sharon shook her head at his appearance, old, almost tattered, jeans, a navy-blue t-shirt, black loafers, and a black sport coat over it. His hair looked like it hadn't been combed or cut in weeks, and Sharon sighed loudly as she and Andy approached.

Andy chuckled under his breath, very aware of Sharon's annoyance, "That's what he wears to work?"

"It appears that way," she said quietly. "Now, maybe you understand just why I love your classic, tailored look. My son does not look like a computer executive; he looks like he asked for free clothing somewhere. Ricky," she smiled as they approached. She and Andy dropped their hands as she embraced her son. Andy held back, still with both laptop bags on his shoulder.

"Good to see you, Mom," Ricky grinned as he hugged her. He looked over to Andy and stepped toward him, "Andy, really glad you came."

Andy shook Ricky's hand; the two were friends, and they had grown closer, even with Ricky living out of the area the last several years. Ricky had kept tabs on the Stroh mess through Andy back when that had been an issue. He had explained that he knew his mom wouldn't want to worry him, but he'd gone to Andy. Since all that, Andy had told Sharon about their talks, and thankfully, she'd understood her son's need for assurances of her safety. Ricky had also called Andy several times while he was in and out of the hospital with his blood clot. The two men were already friends, and that made this weekend an important one for Sharon. She was able to get the two together to let Ricky know Andy was here in her life to stay.

"Mom, your hand," Ricky said, almost shocked as he picked up her casted hand. His jaw dropped as he examined it, and he looked from Sharon to Andy.

"Yes, it's in a cast. You knew that," she told him.

"I didn't know it was this bad. Mom, you have to be more careful, and Andy," he frowned and looked him in the eye, "your shoes, really? I'm the king of leaving my shoes around the house, and I never did this to her."

"Hey, cyber guy, I got it," Andy held up his hands and rolled his eyes. "I feel terrible about it all, believe me. Your brother has already given it to me, and I've apologize to Sharon over and over."

Sharon patted his arm, and she looked up to Ricky, "Simple mistake. Let's not dwell on it. Now, we need to get our bags. Andy and I each checked one, so that we didn't have to haul everything through the airport. Let's get our things. I'm starving." Sharon really wanted to admit the cast drove her crazy, but she also knew that Andy had been grilled about it from just about everyone. She wanted the issue to be dropped; what's done was done.

"Yeah, sure," Ricky said as he ran his hand over her cast. "Mom, I'm worried about you. I can't have you two falling at the condo. You two need to be more careful. You aren't getting any younger."

"Well aware, Ricky," Andy smirked. "You know, it's a good thing I already know you," he told him. "We aren't even here five minutes, and you're already telling me I'm old and putting Sharon in danger."

"Enough!" Sharon sighed and held up her casted hand. "I'm about to send Andy with you to stay in the apartment while I enjoy the peace and quiet of the hotel," she threw a glance at Andy. Ricky made a face at Andy to acknowledge he was sorry for starting a mess. Andy just shook his head, and the three finished their walk to the baggage claim area.

Once they were there, they located where their bags were going to be delivered and stood to the side to wait. Ricky smiled at the two of them, "I am really glad you came. I am looking forward to the weekend. Andy, you'll be glad to know you're the first friend Mom has brought here."

"Oh, I'm a friend now?" he asked, shaking his head. Sharon sighed and closed her eyes. Ricky just shrugged.

"You get my drift. Dear old Dad hasn't even been here. Let's just say she hasn't been hauling other men up here. Anyway, I have some plans," he said clapping his hands together. "I need some advice, help really," he shrugged.

Sharon opened her eyes and looked to Ricky, "Oh, what's the problem?"

"Ahh, it's not a problem, really," he shrugged. "I've asked for Keith's opinion, but now I'd like yours, both of you," he gestured between them.

"Ricky, are you in trouble?" Andy asked.

"No, nothing like that," he chuckled. "I'm dating two girls right now, and I can't decide which one I like better. So, when you mentioned coming this weekend, I went ahead and scheduled dates with each of them. I thought we could go out Saturday with one of them, you know, the four of us, and then Sunday with the other."

"Wait, this is like some sort of meet the parent deal?" Sharon said, now clearly irritated.

"Yeah," Ricky shrugged. "I thought you would like that-you two meeting the girl I like."

"Except," Andy pointed a finger toward him, "you just told us you are dating two girls. You want us to meet two girls." Andy drove home his point by holding up two fingers as he made eye contact with him. "Two, Ricky. You are dating two girls?"

"Yes, I am. They are both cool and have different qualities I like," he explained.

"Oh, Ricky," Sharon sighed. "Please tell me you aren't serious about one or both these girls yet?"

"You mean, like am I having a slumber party with either one?" he grinned. "Nah," he shook his head. "We're not there yet."

"Ricky" Sharon sighed.

"Ricky," Andy put his finger up to his mouth, "let me ask you this. How would you feel if I told you that I was dating your mom and someone else? Let's go back to what, Christmas-not this past one, but the one before, where you and your sister were home. Your mom and I were close, not dating," he clarified, "but, how would you have felt if I told you then that while I was spending a lot of time with Sharon, I was also going out the other nights of the week with some other woman?"

"Andy, it's you," Ricky gestured. "You're in love with her," he nodded to Sharon. "We've all seen that for years. You love Mom."

"You're right," Andy nodded. "I do. I also don't date multiple women at the same time. A gentleman doesn't do that. Do either know there is another girl?"

"Vanessa does, yes, but not Tracy," he told them. "Look, it's not like I was trying to date two at once. I went out on a date with Vanessa first, and it went well. I met Tracy the next day at the gym, and we went out before I went on another date with Vanessa. It just happened. I've been seeing the two of them now for a month or so. I know I need to decide. I don't want to be like Dad," he frowned.

"Ricky, you can control that," she frowned. "I don't want to get roped into your dating mess. Nothing we tell you should guide you to picking one over the other. You need to decide that. We are here," she gestured, "to meet anyone you want us to meet and if needed, to offer any advice or opinions when necessary. That can't include which one to date. I don't think this is a good idea."

"I can't call it off now!" Ricky exclaimed and frowned. "I already told them both they were going to meet you guys. I told them about you two," he gestured, "and that Andy, you were way better than Dad in more ways than one, staring with coming up here. I wouldn't want his advice."

"Gee, thanks," Andy frowned, and he nodded to the baggage area. "Looks like the bags are coming."

"I'll grab them," Ricky put his arm on Andy's shoulder. "What color?"

"Navy blue, both bags," Sharon told him. "They match."

Ricky eyed them, "Wait, you two already having matching bags?" He started to laugh and shook his head. "Rusty didn't tell me that."

Sharon eyed him this time, "We bought them last year during a big sale. If you remember, Rusty brought that bag up here when he flew up to visit that was damaged by the airline, and the last trip to New York, the wheel broke off one of my old bags. So, last summer, Andy was helping me shop for new luggage, when we got a great deal on a set. I end up getting two of each of the bags, and well," she gestured and looked to Andy.

"She might tell you she got two sets of the bags so Rusty had some to use for travel, but somehow, the second set of the luggage is being stored at my house," he winked at Ricky. Ricky chuckled, and Sharon scowled at both. "What?" Andy asked as he looked at her. "You know it's true. You bought two of each bag, and yeah, at the time, you said it was going to be for Rusty, but Sweetheart, who are we kidding? We were already dating then, and even when I took you home, you suggested I keep the one set at my house because there wasn't enough storage at the condo. Then, when Rusty had that trip this fall over his break from school, I offered to bring the bags to the condo, and what did you say?" Andy looked at her, his eyes almost glistening.

Sharon crossed her arms, and she got annoyed at that with her cast not bending as she wanted. She scowled at him again as Ricky grinned at them, and she shook her head, "I told you to just keep the set because I'd bought Rust a set for his trip."

"Case closed," Andy gestured with his hands. "Somehow," he grinned at Ricky, "she knew I needed new luggage too, and that sale happened, and," he shrugged, "I ended up with Rusty's new luggage in my closet."

"Okay!" Sharon held up her hand. "Guilty! I was still awkward back then, and it was before we were dating, Memorial Day weekend, if you remember," she looked to Andy.

"Oh, here we go again," Ricky shook his head. "Mom, I told my girlfriends you two have been dating for a few years now."

Sharon eyed him, "Ricky!"

"What? You have?" he shrugged.

"Girlfriends, Ricky. That sounds so tacky. You need to end this before you get a bad reputation," she sighed.

"Oh, there are the bags," Andy pointed toward the belt where two navy bags were not far from each other as they circled around the luggage belt.

Ricky glanced to them and back to the bags, "Are they the ones with the bright orange strap?"

"Yes, they are easy to identify," Sharon told him. "Why?"

Andy chuckled, "I told her the orange was a bit bright."

"Better than the yellow crime scene tape you suggested! You said we could just tie a small ribbon of that around the handle," she looked pointedly to Andy. "That is a terrible idea. Last thing we need is for the new luggage to look like it was at a crime scene."

"I didn't say we should wrap the bag in it, just put a little tie on the end of the bag," he gestured. "Oh, the bags!"

Ricky sprang into action, and he retrieved both bags. Andy moved to his side to help with one of the bags while Sharon started to collect her purse and laptop bags that had been left at her side.

"I'll get those, Sweetheart," Andy said.

"Nice bags Mom and Andy," Ricky smirked. "Andy, if you find more new bags at your place, I could use a set."

"Note," he smirked at Ricky. "Sharon, perhaps we should get all the kids matching luggage for this Christmas."

"Hmm, well, I know better than to let you pick out the colorful strap. You'd just bring home the crime scene tape," she rolled her eyes at him.

"Ahh, the parentals are here for the weekend," Ricky flashed a grin at them as he put Sharon's laptop bag over his shoulder. "You two ready to go?"

"Yes," Andy looked to Sharon, and the two nodded.

"Great, so I thought we could stop for dinner on the way to the hotel. By the way, Andy," he flashed him a grin, "nice hotel pick. I think, though, Mom would stay with you anywhere; you didn't have to go all out with a fancy one."

"Oh, what was I thinking," Sharon groaned and closed her eyes as she started to walk alongside the two men.

"Well, Mom, you weren't," Ricky flashed a bright smile at her. "I mean, you did pick a good one in Andy, but that's probably not what you meant. I know I was the last pick."

She turned quickly to him, "Last pick? What do you mean? Is this going to be some middle child guilt now? I don't even want to hear it."

"Oh, not at all," he flashed another grin and patted Andy on the shoulder. "You know the brother, sister, and I talk, but Andy and I talk too. Well, I heard this trip was the consolation prize; you were planning to go to New York, and when that fell through," he continued to grin, "Ricky to the rescue."

Sharon's eyes flew open as she looked at Ricky and then at Andy who was now shaking his head and looking down, away from Sharon. She heard him groan, "Ricky, we have been wanting to see you."

"Yeah," he made a face, "but only after you couldn't see Em," he shrugged. "It's okay, Mom. I'm used to it, being the middle child."

"Ricky, you did not grow up as a middle child!" she hissed. She glanced to Andy again, who this time threw up his hands in defense.

"Sharon, I'm sorry. I didn't think about it. It just came out as I was explaining the trip plans to Ricky. I didn't even realize it," he gave her an apologetic face.

Sharon sighed and shook her head as the three continued to walk. They walked in silence for a few moments, and then Sharon suddenly stopped at the arrival and departure board.

"Sharon, what's wrong?" Andy stopped next to her while she studied it. Andy glanced at Ricky, and the two quickly shook their heads, not understanding what she was doing.

"I am checking on the late flight back to L.A.," she told them as she continued to study it. "I think I will just leave you two here to bond and meet the girlfriends," she whipped her head to Ricky and then back to the board, "while I go home-with BOTH of my suitcases and my cast."


	12. Chapter 12

She was ready to kill him, Ricky that is, not Andy. She loved Andy, and well, she loved Ricky too, but right now, she was so turned off by him and his behavior. The trip had gone well so far, except for the room Andy had reserved had not been cleaned, which had taken the front desk another 10 minutes to get them into a clean hotel room. That glitch after the airport adventure and interrogation had really just been the final straw for the night. By the time she and Andy had gotten into a clean room at the hotel, they were both so exhausted, they barely said goodnight to each other before falling asleep.

Now, Saturday, they had spent the day with Ricky, and it had gone well with no issues, at least nothing had gone wrong during the day. Sharon did have issue now with Ricky's parade of girlfriends, the first, now sitting here at dinner. She and Andy had gotten a decent sleep, and they had picked up coffee and pastries on their way to Ricky's place earlier that morning where they had enjoyed visiting with him and Keith before taking Ricky out for the morning. The trio had done some sight-seeing and just enjoyed the beautiful day. Andy had treated them to lunch, and when they returned to Ricky's place, they found Keith had picked up most of the groceries needed to do some cooking. They had all spent a couple hours working on that before Sharon and Andy returned to the hotel to change for dinner. Both were still catching up on sleep, as Andy fell asleep while Sharon was showering, and she almost did the same waiting for Andy. The two were quite the pair. Now, she wasn't tired; she was irritated that Ricky was parading the first of two girls in front of them in his dating mess. Sharon was trying to relax, glad her guys were getting along, but right now, she was thinking of way to end the dinner.

"So, how did you two meet?" Sharon's head snapped out of its daze and turned back to the table. She and Andy were sitting across from Ricky and Vanessa. Andy had his had loosely draped on the back of her chair, while Ricky and Vanessa were sitting next to each other across from them. Sharon was across from Vanessa, which was probably a good thing. She'd noted Andy shaking his head at Ricky on several occasions, which she appreciated and had wanted to do herself. Vanessa was a nice girl, but she'd mentioned twice now she didn't mind Ricky dating two women at the same time. She just didn't rub Sharon the right way, but Sharon was not about to tell Ricky that.

Sharon offered a small smile as she felt Andy's hand reach for hers and hold onto it. She looked to Vanessa, "We have worked together for over 20 years, not always in the same division, but we've known each other through work."

"Wow, Ricky said you'd dated awhile. I had no idea," she said with a very surprised expression on her face. Ricky chuckled and reached to pat her arm.

"Nah, they pretended to hate each other for years. I'd hear Mom complain about Lieutenant Flynn on a regular basis," he grinned at Andy. "Now, he's one of my role models."

Andy sighed and shook his head. He looked at Vanessa, "Vanessa, Sharon and I have been working together the last six, seven years together," he looked to Sharon for confirmation.

"Almost eight now," she smiled back at Andy. "The first couple years we worked closely together were a little tense, but obviously, we've worked that out," she explained.

"And, as I've told Ricky, Emily, and Rusty," he looked to Sharon and then to Ricky, "I'm happy to be here in any capacity you need. I love your mother, and I'm here for you." Sharon smiled brightly at him, while she caught Ricky nodding out of the corner of her eye.

Changing the subject, Sharon smiled to her again, "Vanessa, did you play any sports or do anything like drama when you were growing up?"

"Oh, yes," she smiled. "I really enjoyed ballet. I danced through high school."

"Ballet?" Andy raised an eyebrow at Ricky. "No kidding, huh?"

"Right!" she nodded. "Ricky has told me about his sister. I was impressed he knew anything about ballet, but I was never that good."

The group was interrupted when the waiter brought the bill. Andy was ready, credit card already on the table, and he handed it to him. Sharon squeezed his hand, and when he turned to her, she smiled at him and nodded her thanks.

"Mrs. Raydor, I've been meaning to ask all night if your arm is bothering you?" Vanessa glanced at Sharon's cast and nodded.

Sharon sighed, "It does irritate me in many ways. Thankfully, the pain from it is mostly gone. I have trouble doing a lot of normal activities, as Ricky pointed out when Andy helped to cut my chicken," she eyed Ricky. I can't wait to get this off, just a couple more weeks now. Please," she gave Vanessa a soft smile, "call me Sharon."

"Yeah, sorry, Mom," Ricky dropped his gaze, now embarrassed about the chicken comment, and he turned his attention back to Vanessa. Dinner had started okay with the group. Ricky and Vanessa had stopped at the hotel to pick up Andy and Sharon. The conversation had been light and casual as the four drove to eat, and when they were finally seated and had ordered, the group had really started to talk. Sharon and Andy had not had a moment to discuss it, but both had noticed Vanessa looked a lot like Emily. She was built like her, just a little taller, had dark brown hair, and she even had similar mannerisms. Sharon had started to get irritated when the topic of Ricky dating both girls had come up, and with Vanessa knowing that, she'd told the group it wasn't a big deal and didn't mind. Then, a few minutes later, after their food had arrived, Ricky had gestured to Sharon and Andy where Andy was very discreetly helping Sharon with her food. She could manage if needed, but it was really awkward, especially with her thumb in the cast. It had been easier the last few weeks to just have Andy help her. They ate most meals together, and Rusty was used to it. Neither realized the middle son would point it out.

"Ahhh, how sweet," he'd said gesturing, "you're helping Mom with her dinner, Andy. I remember when she used to do that for me."

Andy glared at Ricky, and Sharon snapped her head toward him. Vanessa, who hadn't noticed it, paused and smiled, "That's really sweet."

"Don't start, Ricky," Andy said, almost under his breath, and he glanced at Ricky.

"What? It is," he shrugged. "Dad would have never done that."

"Can we not talk about cutting my food? I'd also really like it if we did not discuss Jack," Sharon sighed.

"Okay," Ricky looked from one to the other. "Look, I think it's nice, Mom. Andy, you are a good guy. It's nice to know when you two are old and living in a nursing home, you'll cut up Mom's food for her."

Sharon rolled her eyes at Ricky who was grinning. Ricky did sarcasm, almost all the time, and tonight, it was getting to Sharon. Some of it was just the idea he was dating two women, and some of it was just her overall irritation about her cast. She tried to forget it, but every now and then, like this, it kept coming up in conversation. It hadn't helped that even during dinner with Vanessa here, Ricky had mentioned Tracy, his other girlfriend on two occasions. Vanessa, knowing Tracy was in the picture, hadn't commented, but Sharon found it very tacky her own son was not bothered by it. Yes, she understood that dating was dating, and that if nothing had been discussed, Ricky was free to date whomever he wanted, but she felt that if he was having these women meet his parents, they should at least both know about the other. Now, only Vanessa knew, and Sharon just didn't like that. Perhaps she was too old fashioned, but it wasn't her idea of a good dating situation.

The waitress reappeared quickly with Andy's credit card, and a few moments later, he looked to the group, "Ready to go?"

"Yes, I think so," Sharon gave him a reassuring smile. She glanced to Vanessa and Ricky. "Are you two ready to go?"

"Thank you for dinner, Mr. Flynn," Vanessa smiled. "It was so great to meet both of you. I've heard so much from Ricky."

"Andy," he nodded to her. "It's been lovely to meet you as well." The four stood, and when Ricky noted Andy was helping Sharon with her chair, he moved to do the same for Vanessa. Sharon noted it out of the corner of her eye, and she smiled, thinking that while she'd taught him to do that, he'd never had Jack around to actually model it. She was very pleased he looked up to Andy, and that was helping to ease some of her irritation about Ricky dating two women. It wasn't that she didn't like Vanessa; Vanessa was very sweet, but Ricky couldn't continue like this.

"We were thinking of a stopping by a jazz club we like, just relaxing for awhile. Are you two interested?" Ricky asked them.

Andy glanced at Sharon, and she was glad to see the same look on his face as she was feeling herself. She could read Andy; he could read her, and she turned to Ricky, "I think we are both exhausted. It's been a great day, but we're worn out for the night."

"Sure, no problem," Ricky nodded. "We can drop you off at the hotel."

"Ricky, why don't you come by for breakfast in the morning," Sharon suggested and glanced to Andy. He nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good," he told them. "I'm always up for food. Let's get going."

The drive back to the hotel went smoothly. They four got to talking about a movie billboard they drove by, and Vanessa mentioned a college friend of hers had worked on the set. They were still discussing that when Ricky pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"You two, enjoy your evening," Sharon smiled at them. "Vanessa, it was very nice to meet you. Ricky, why don't you come by around 10:00?" Sharon asked him.

"Sure, Mom," he nodded and opened his door to give Sharon a hug for the night. As he stepped out, he also shook Andy's hand, who had walked around to join Sharon. The two had suggested Vanessa ride up front with Ricky. "Andy," he shook his hand. "I'll see you both tomorrow. Get some rest, you two."

Hugs were exchanged, and they watched Ricky drive away for the evening. Andy turned and offered his arm to Sharon. She wrapped hers around his and leaned her head toward his shoulder as they started to walk.

"What did you think of Vanessa, aside from the fact she's perfectly content dating Ricky while another woman is doing the same?" he asked. "Oh," he raised his free hand, "let's not forget she looks a lot like his sister," Andy chuckled.

Sharon chuckled too, "Hmm, my thoughts exactly. She's very nice, but I don't see anything lasting there. I could be wrong, but I think Ricky needs to come clean with Tracy before dinner tomorrow night. It's the right thing to do. I don't think Ricky realizes how much like Emily she really is."

"Hmm, you know you can't make him do that talk to Tracy," Andy pointed out as they walked inside.

"I know," Sharon nodded as she yawned. "I'm going to strongly encourage it at breakfast."

"Ahh, bribing with food," Andy chuckled. "You, my dear, are exhausted. You keep yawning."

"Well, I didn't have a short nap this afternoon like someone," she teased.

"Did I tell you that you look lovely tonight?" he eyed her wearing a navy-blue wrap dress. It was casual, yet dressy, comfortable, yet stylish. It also had sleeves and fit over her cast."

"Thank you," she looked up at him and grinned. He slowed enough to lean down and peck her lips, and then he winked at her before they continued walking.

"Could I interest you in a foot massage?" he asked and nodded to her feet. "While I know you love those heels," he nodded to her navy heels with a small silver design on them and continued, "I know your feel are usually killing you." Sharon didn't wear them a lot, but they were some of her favorites.

"You remember that?" she asked as they arrived at the elevator.

"Well, yeah," he grinned. "I know your wardrobe. Love the heels," he gestured to them, "but that means I usually have an evening project. Let's not forget we've been doing this dating thing a lot longer than we care to admit."

Sharon tried to hold back her laugh, but she couldn't, and she started to shake her head and chuckle, "Yes, I've been told. I love you. Thank you for coming up here with me this weekend." The two stepped onto the elevator, and Sharon corrected her statement, "Really, thank you for this weekend. You didn't have to pay for everything."

"I know, but I told you I was going to do that. I love you," he said as he squeezed her side now. They'd separated from their interlocked arms when they had stepped onto the elevator.

"I love you too," Sharon leaned up and kissed him as they rode up the elevator. "Honestly, I am glad we are back here. I was almost falling asleep at dinner, but I think my utter irritation kept me awake. I'm glad you didn't want to go to the jazz club."

"Same," he nodded. "Let's get to the room, get ready for bed, and I'll rub your feet," he smiled at her. "I'll even let you have the remote to find something to watch on the television."

Sharon's eyes sparkled, "Let me, huh?" she chuckled. "Sounds like a perfect evening."

"Enjoy it because tomorrow we get to meet the second girlfriend," Andy said and rolled his eyes when he met Sharon's glance.

"Don't remind me," she muttered. The two walked down the hall to their room where they knew they would fall asleep with the television on in the background. It didn't matter; they were just happy to be with each other.


	13. Chapter 13

Andy and Sharon were in the hotel dining room for breakfast when a text came in from Ricky that he was almost there, "Just parked," it read. Sharon gestured to her phone, which was on the table, so Andy could read it. He leaned over and read it, nodding back at her.

"I'm certainly ready to eat," Andy smiled softly at Sharon. "You?"

"Yes, I'm hungry too. What would you like to do today? I've enjoyed your leisurely morning, but it would be nice to get out of the hotel for a bit," Sharon returned the smile as she fiddled with her napkin and looked back at Andy.

"Whatever you are doing," he winked to her. "I'm along for the ride. I have no plans."

"I don't want you to think of this trip as just being along for the ride," Sharon looked to him. "I hope you aren't seeing this as my family with you tagging along with me. I want this to be our trip, something we're here doing together. More and more, I hope we see the kids, all of them, as our family. For today, I wouldn't mind some sightseeing, maybe a walk down by the docks."

"Like I said, I have no plans, and I do think of this as our trip," he told her. "It'd be even better without that cast. I know it's driving you crazy," he tapped on it. "How's your hand feeling?"

"Hmm, okay, just annoying. You know that the showering with a bag on it extremely frustrating. There are other things driving me crazy too," she eyed him and looked him up and down. Andy was sipping on his water, and when he caught Sharon's gaze, the one that gave him THAT look, he started to choke on his water. He coughed and spilled water down his simple light purple polo shirt and onto his khaki slacks. She continued right on, ignoring the fact her comment had him caught him off guard, "I've been thinking we need to do something about some of my annoyances," Sharon said as she stirred her tea, not looking at Andy, but knowing he was having a coughing fit with his water. She finally tilted her head toward him, and he was still coughing while trying to mop up the water he'd dripped onto himself.

"Mom, Andy," Ricky smiled, and the conversation stopped as Sharon and Andy turned to find Ricky standing there with Vanessa again. Andy continued to dry his pants with his napkin and coughed a final time to clear his throat. He glanced at Sharon, and she looked as cool and relaxed as she had in a long time.

"Ricky and Vanessa," Sharon said, somewhat surprised when she realized the couple had joined them. She glanced at Andy. He shared in the surprise, and the two looked back up at the couple.

"Yeah, we're both joining you," Ricky grinned. "I hope that it's not a problem."

"Not a problem at all," Andy nodded and looked up to the waiter. When he caught his eye, he gestured to the table. The waiter looked over and nodded, the understanding there to add a place setting and menu.

"I'm surprised to see you both," Sharon gave them a small smile as the two sat. Ricky helped Vanessa with her chair and then sat next to her. The four were seated at a small square table, and Sharon looked from Vanessa to Ricky, and then she turned to Andy. He offered a small shrug.

"Yeah, well," Ricky grinned, "we talked a long time last night, that is after we went out to listen to music. There won't be a dinner tonight, I mean, it will be just us," he gestured to himself and Vanessa. Sharon's eyes grew wide at the announcement or alluded announcement. She turned and gave Vanessa a small smile.

"Oh, I see," she nodded. "Well, Vanessa, we are glad to see you again, and it sounds like we might be seeing more of you."

"I hope it's okay that I came?" Vanessa asked, as she looked from Sharon to Andy. The waiter returned and handed her a menu while she also put her napkin in her lap. "Ricky suggested it when we were getting ready for breakfast this morning."

Once again, Andy was taking a sip of his water and started to choke on it. This time, Sharon looked to him, as he caught himself. He reacted better than he had when she'd made her surprising comment earlier, and luckily, this time, he didn't spill water all over himself.

"Ahh, well," Sharon flashed a fake smile at Andy, hoping he would jump into the conversation because she really wanted to ignore the comment about Ricky and Vanessa getting dressed for the day.

"I'm starving. Glad you are both here. Anyone else hungry? Sharon?" he asked again.

"Hmm, famished," she told Andy and looked to Ricky trying to catch his gaze. He was focused on the menu, and she rolled her eyes toward Andy when she noticed Ricky had a lipstick mark on his collar. Andy caught it too, and he groaned quietly and shook his head. It was an odd morning, just not what they were expecting. Vanessa and Ricky also had their hands laced on the table as they each studied a menu.

"I think I'm going to get their special," Ricky told the group "Sorry, I should clarify since they have three specials listed. I'm going to order the one with a little of everything-eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage, hash browns-that one. I'm famished, just really need to refuel myself."

Vanessa looked to Sharon, "I don't know how he eats all of that. He's always eating. You know, he had a bagel already this morning. It's a good thing I had bagels."

"Hmm, yes," Sharon said and turned to Andy, not wanting the details of the changes to Ricky's personal life. "What are you getting, Honey?"

Andy pursed his lips as he studied the menu, "I'm thinking of the spinach omelet with the wheat toast. What about you, my dear?"

"I think I will have a very basic breakfast of scrambled eggs, oatmeal, and rye toast," she told him. Andy nodded.

"Want to split the toast? I was debating between the rye and the wheat," he told her. She nodded.

"I was hoping you would suggest that," she grinned at him.

"Ahh, you two are so sweet," Vanessa said and grinned at Ricky. "We've never really shared food."

"Well, you did just comment I eat all the time," Ricky smirked.

The waiter came over and took the orders. Once he left, Andy leaned in to start the conversation, "So, what's the plan for today?"

"No plan," Ricky shook his head. "I didn't know if you two were up for a lot of sightseeing, or if you were tired and wanted to rest some. I know work has been crazy, not to mention all of the health issues."

"Health issues?" Vanessa asked.

Ricky turned to her, "Andy has had a rough few months. He was thrown from a moving car at work, developed a blood clot from it, and since then, he's had surgery, physical therapy, and he's finally getting back on his feet. Andy, didn't you have a concussion too?"

Andy nodded, "That, and I had a few cracked ribs. I won't lie; it was painful."

"Thankfully, he's okay and on the mend," Sharon reached up and squeezed his shoulder. "I'm very grateful for that. He scared me."

"I can imagine," Vanessa nodded. "Are you back at work?"

"Yeah, but I also have a very understanding boss," he turned and winked at Sharon.

"That's not what Rusty said," Ricky chuckled. "Rusty said Mom has been driving you crazy with her hovering at work. He said he could tell you were hating it, Andy."

Sharon and Andy turned to glare at Ricky, and he shrugged. Sharon shook her head, "I just want Andy safe. As his boss, I have to follow the regulations. As his, ahh, girlfriend," she almost frowned at the word, "I have to care about him on a different level. Keeping those two sides separate is a challenge. It's a work in progress."

Andy picked up on her frown and shrugged at Vanessa and Ricky, "She doesn't like the terms boyfriend and girlfriend. She thinks we are too old for that, that the terms fit for people your age."

"Well, that, and the terms just sound almost temporary," Sharon gestured with her casted hand. When she realized she was doing that, she frowned and lowered it, rolling her eyes. "Andy and I aren't temporary."

"Really?" Ricky nodded in support and grinned at Vanessa. "That's a change," and he nodded to Sharon to explain. "Mom and Andy have been dating for years, but they refused to call it that until, what, this summer? Anyway, the little brother has been updating me on things, whether he wants to or not, and that is more progress than I've heard. So, are you two talking about more?" Ricky gestured. "Andy, do I need to worry Mom will trip over more of your shoes around the condo?" he smirked.

"I don't think this is the time or place," Sharon gave him a look. She glanced to Andy.

"Let's talk more about you two," Andy gestured. "No offense, Ricky, but you told us Vanessa was aware you were dating two women."

"I was," Vanessa admitted. "Things changed last night," she smiled brightly. Sharon dropped her head and closed her eyes. Andy tried to change topics again.

"Ricky, we have no plans for the day. Rest at some point would be a good idea, but I think we'd enjoy going down the pier since it's not too cold today," Andy explained.

"Sure, sounds good," Ricky nodded. "Maybe we can walk around there, grab even a late lunch, Vanessa and I can drop you off here for awhile to rest, and then, maybe we can do dinner?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Sharon told them, offering a small smile.

"Ricky, don't forget you have that softball game tonight," she told him and turned to Sharon and Andy. "He plays in a league. Did you know?"

"No, we didn't," Sharon looked to Ricky. "You're playing softball?"

"Yeah, right, I thought I told you," he frowned. "Yeah, my work has a team. We play in this league. It's fun. You should come."

"Softball?" Andy's eyes grew wide, and he grinned at Sharon. "Sounds fun."

"It's late, though," Ricky explained. "We don't even play until 9:00 tonight. The league is short on field space, and this time of year, it's cold that late."

"Let's see how the day goes," Sharon suggested. She didn't say more because their breakfast was brought to them. The four settled in and ate their breakfast with small talk. Once they all finished eating, they all sat back to relax a bit.

"I think I'm going to use the restroom," Vanessa explained and stood. Ricky looked to her.

"I'll do the same," he told her and stood as well. He turned to Sharon and Andy, "We'll be right back."

Sharon nodded, and once they had left the table, she turned to Andy, "Did my son break up with a girl this morning, or maybe even last night, and then stay over with another?"

"Umm, yeah," Andy wiped his mouth. "It appears to be the case. You thought Provenza and I were ladies' men back in the day," he chuckled to her and turned. She was shaking her head, and he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I was wanting to get back to the comment that almost sent me to the ER for choking to death."

"I have no idea what you are talking about right now," she shrugged playfully. "No idea."

"Oh, I have an idea. Your cast is driving you nuts, but you still have to wear it a couple more weeks. That is driving you nuts, and you can't stand it," he told her.

"Hmm, I can't stand not being able to do whatever I want with you," she said slyly as she fiddled with her napkin. "Instead, I have to listen to my grown son almost just blurt out he slept over with his girlfriend, or I should say one of his girlfriends. Did you see the lipstick on his collar?"

"I did," Andy nodded. "I recall finding something similar on mine a couple weeks ago."

"That's different," Sharon waved off at Andy.

"How is that different?" Andy asked, now chuckling. "Ricky's a guy."

"Yes, but he's my son. You're my, my, ahh," she rolled her eyes. "I hate calling you my boyfriend. I feel 15. I love you," she smiled at him. "It's different, the lipstick because I don't want to see it on my son's collar. I know how it got there!"

"I love you too," he reached for her hand and squeezed it. "You know how it got there because you were doing the same thing the other day," he chuckled. "Like mother, like son." Sharon glared at him, and he winked at her. I want to know more about your comment earlier. Are you thinking of changing your stance on intimacy? Rather," he held up his free hand, "I don't want to suggest you are happy with the current situation, so I should say, are you ready to move forward even with your lovely black cast?"

"Perhaps," Sharon said and shrugged as she looked away toward the restrooms where Ricky and Vanessa still were. "I had thought we might see where things go tonight."

Andy chuckled and shook his head, "See where things go. Oh, I have a pretty good idea where things could and will go."

"Well, I don't want to crush your dream, though," she turned and smiled. "You looked so excited when Ricky mentioned that softball game, so we can go to that instead."

Andy closed his eyes and chuckled to himself, "You're killing me."

"Although," Sharon nodded, "you did mention resting this afternoon. We could see where that takes us."

Andy eyed her, "I just want you to be happy. If the cast is still that much of an annoyance, we can still wait."

"Well," she said and then spotted Ricky and Vanessa on their way back to the table, "Do you remember back to when you first injured yourself, and we discussed you would stay in Rusty's room?"

"Yeah," Andy nodded, spotting Ricky and Vanessa walking toward them.

"Apparently, with you, I'm not very good at keeping my deals, at least at home," she shrugged. "How long did that last, you staying in Rusty's room?"

Andy chuckled and nodded, "That lasted the first night, probably that long because I was in so much pain and really out of it. After that, you couldn't stand the idea I was just down the hall, and in my defense, I wasn't protesting at the change in rooms either, "he grinned. "So, the boss at work keeps deals, but at home-"

"Hmm, yes, well, that's why we discussed that everything at home was open to discussion," she shrugged slightly and smiled up at Ricky as he and Vanessa joined the table. "The boss, when she returns home at night and see her boyfriend," Sharon grinned and started to laugh, "melts and throws all caution to the wind."


	14. Chapter 14

We've reached the end of this story. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"What was I thinking when I suggested sitting out at Ricky's softball game was a good idea?" Andy leaned over and whispered to Sharon. Yes, they had come to the game. It had been a good day, even a great day, and while the game was enjoyable, the temperature was not.

Sharon chuckled and shook her head. There was a lot she wanted to say, a lot she could say, but they were also sitting with Vanessa, and right now, she needed to not say a great deal. "At least we have this nice blanket to keep us warm."

Andy rolled his eyes at her, "We had a nice warm blanket, a whole lot more bedding than this a few hours ago," he grinned. "I'd much rather be back in that hotel room, with you, doing anything else right now, and if you repeat that, that I don't want to watch a softball game, I'll just deny it. Anyone who spent an afternoon with you in a hotel would rather be back there than at any game," he winked. Sharon started to blush, and she gave Andy a look to be quiet.

"Did you say you needed more blanket, Sharon?" Vanessa asked. Sharon turned to her, and she smiled at the young woman. Vanessa was very sweet, and while things with Ricky seemed like they were going to be extremely messy this weekend, he'd surprised her; her son was growing up. She just hoped the mistakes her past, the marriage issues she and Jack had together did not trickle down to Emily and Ricky. She wanted stable, healthy relationships for her children, something she was trying to model with Andy. She felt Andy squeeze her hand, maybe a little because he was cold, but she smiled at the sensation and also smiled at Vanessa.

"I'm fine right now, Vanessa," she nodded to her. "Thank you for bringing all these blankets. It helps a lot, especially since we are staying in a hotel."

"Happy to do it," she shrugged. "I kinda get dragged to these games," she grinned, "not that I'm complaining, but Ricky's invited me to a few of them now." Sharon nodded. Vanessa had potential. Sharon wasn't sure if she was Ricky's great love; time would tell, but she appreciated the effort the young woman was making with Ricky. She was here, watching Ricky play a sport he loved. Ricky seemed to have made progress, at least in focusing on one young woman for the time being. Sharon turned back toward Andy and laughed.

"What? I'm cold," he told her. Sharon just nodded and squeezed his hand again. The late evening weather was damp and a bit windy. The players didn't mind; they were focused on the game, and as Sharon looked around, she didn't see a lot of other spectators. Andy, true to his baseball passion had been really excited to come and watch the game. Sharon, having spent most of Ricky's childhood, all the way through high school, watching him play baseball, wasn't as excited about a late-night softball game, but at the same time, she loved watching any of her children do what they enjoyed. Andy had wrapped Sharon's purple and white scarf around himself, not that Sharon minded, but it did make her laugh at the sight. The scarf, a gift from Emily, was very pretty and definitely designed for a female. On Andy, it looked silly and just made Sharon laugh.

"I'll tell Emily to get you a scarf for Christmas. I'm sure she will be glad to have the shopping tip," Sharon leaned toward Andy and nudged him.

"Ha, funny Raydor," he grumbled. "After this afternoon, I'm really wishing I had declined this game," he leaned toward her and whispered. Sharon quickly glanced toward Vanessa, and seeing her focused on the game, she leaned toward Andy.

"Would either of you like a hot chocolate?" Vanessa asked, as she looked toward them. Sharon and Andy were looking at each other, both sets of eyes sparkling, and Sharon turned toward Vanessa.

"That sounds great right now," she told her. "Andy can use it to thaw out," she chuckled.

"I'm going to walk across the street to that coffee shop," she nodded just down from the field. Ricky's league played at a city park, and there was a coffee shop in the distance. "I have gone there before, especially this time of year. I'll be right back."

"Here," Andy had a few bills folded up in his hand, "my treat, please." Vanessa looked to him, and then she looked at Sharon. Sharon patted Vanessa's arm with her cast and shook her head.

"Better take it. Andy doesn't budge on that. He's been paying for my meals now for years," Sharon grinned.

"Oh, thanks," she smiled at them and turned to Sharon. "I see why he's a keeper. I also see he must be rubbing off on Ricky. He likes to pay when we go anywhere too."

"That I like to hear," Andy nodded as he watched the game. "Oh, the inning is over now. I guess you'd better go before Ricky bats again."

"Right," Vanessa stood. "I'll be back shortly."

Sharon and Andy watched her leave, and as she started across the field, Sharon turned and now looped her arm through Andy's to get even closer to him. Andy shifted and pulled the blanket up higher to keep both warm. "Hmm, thank you," she said quietly.

"Sure," he told her. "You okay after this afternoon?" he said quietly now that they had a few moments alone to talk. Sharon, who had put her head on his shoulder lifted it to look at him.

"Okay? I'm great," she gave him a bright smile. "I had a very romantic afternoon with you."

"Oh, I loved every moment of it," he smiled and leaned over to kiss her. "Worth the wait, most definitely."

"Agreed," she nodded.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't overthinking things, that you're okay with our relationship and the pace of it all," he told her.

She almost frowned as she looked back at him, "Andy, I'm so happy. You make me so happy. I'm sorry these last few months have delayed things for us. I suppose I wanted everything to be perfect, and in the end," she shrugged, "life is never perfect. I just want you; I realized that, and I realized our lives can't stop when there is a hiccup in the road."

"I'm sorry the last few months have been so crazy. I'd like to say our lives are going to be a fairy tale from this point forward. They aren't; they never will be, but together," he squeezed her arm, "we can face anything. Sharon, I've never loved anyone like I love you. Today, this afternoon, our time together, was just everything I've wanted. You make me so happy." Sharon, who was now tearing up, just nodded. Andy knew her silent nod; he knew her looks and the emotions they carried. He nudged her, and she turned back to the game. "Pitcher change, so Vanessa might not miss anything."

The new pitcher took a few minutes to warm up, and the umpire seemed distracted talking to one of the scorekeepers. It was just a recreational league, so there wasn't a tight reign on things. Finally, the umpire, remembering he was working a game, called for the next batter. Sharon nodded toward the dugout. "I think Ricky should be up soon. Hopefully, he gets a hit."

"Yeah, that grounder to first base, that wasn't his best hit," Andy agreed.

Sharon shook her head, "No, but it is better than striking out. I watched him do that a lot in school. He was one extreme or the other, striking out or hitting a home run. That seems like a lifetime ago. I miss it sometimes."

"Do you?" he turned to her, giving her a small smile.

She pulled closer to him, "Some, but I spent many, many years alone watching those games. I'd much rather be right here with you tonight. I love you, and I love the life we are building, even if that includes watching Ricky play baseball in this incredibly cold weather." The two were quiet as one of Ricky's teammates took the field to bat. They watched him take two balls and a strike before he hit one that dropped just behind the shortstop.

"If that had happened on Ricky's watch, my bet is he would have caught that," Andy said to Sharon. She smiled and nodded in agreement. "Ricky's a good shortstop. Did he always play that in high school?"

"Mmm, yes, shortstop, even though he thought he could pitch. That was painful to watch. He just wasn't a pitcher. He could play anywhere else on the field, I'm convinced, but that just wasn't his position," she explained.

"Well, I would have gone to his games with you back then if I had known just how amazing you are," he winked at her. "No more wasting time."

"No more wasting time," she nodded and repeated. "I'm really glad we moved things forward on this trip. It feels right," she told him.

"Ohh, did I miss anything?" Vanessa said as she started up the bleachers toward them. She had a tray of drinks in her hand. Sharon and Andy reached to help her, and it just took a moment to get situated again to finish watching the game.

"Ricky has not been up to bat. This is the second batter of the inning," Sharon explained. Vanessa nodded, and the three sipped on their drinks while they watched the next two batters.

"I'm really glad I got to meet you both," Vanessa told them as the next batter was coming up to the plate. "Ricky adores you Sharon," she smiled at her, "and Andy, he's so happy you are around in his life, in your life, Sharon," she nodded to her.

"Thank you," Sharon smiled. "I'm glad we are getting to know you too. You and Ricky seem to enjoy each other."

"We do," she smiled. "Oh, he's on deck."

Andy leaned over, "She can't be too horrible. She knows baseball terminology, she comes to his games, and she hasn't taken her eye off Ricky. Who knows," he shrugged. "No one, and I mean no one, would have ever put us together, and look at how great we are."

Sharon nodded and turned back to the game. The batter before Ricky hit a pop fly, and that put Ricky up to bat. He came to the plate with a guy on first and second. On the first pitch, Ricky swung and instantly, Sharon, Andy, and Vanessa stood, knowing he had hit a home run.

"Oh, that's outta there," Andy said loudly.

"Go, Ricky, go!" Sharon yelled as Ricky ran the bases. Vanessa yelled too, and the three watched as the outfielders tried to get the ball.

"It dropped inside the fence," Andy grimaced. "Ahh, he's not going to make it home."

"Ricky's fast," Vanessa told them. Sharon continued to yell and cheer. As Ricky rounded third, Andy grimaced again.

"He's going to get tagged out," he sighed. Sharon gripped his hand as she saw it happening too. The ball was being thrown in, and the catcher was ready. Ricky slid into home plate, and as he did, the catcher jumped for the ball. The throw had been a bit off, and as he came down, he collided with Ricky. The two fell on top of each other, and the ball fell out of his glove. Sharon, Andy, and Vanessa grimaced at the scene; Ricky and the catcher were piled on each other.

"Is he okay?" Vanessa asked. Sharon shook her head, not sure of the answer. They waited. The catcher stood, and at this point, the pitcher was also there to help. Ricky was the last to get up, and as he did, he held his hand.

"Oh, no," Sharon sighed and shook her head. Andy followed her gaze.

"Did he break his hand?" Andy asked.

"I just have this bad feeling he did," Sharon groaned. "Let's go find out." The three made their way down the bleachers, and by the time they got to the fence, Ricky was walking over to the dugout, holding his hand and grimacing.

"Is it broken?' Sharon asked when Ricky looked toward them. Ricky frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I think so. It's bent at a strange spot," he said and showed them his hand. They all grimaced at the sight.

"I'll get the car," Vanessa told the group and started for the parking lot. Andy looked to Ricky.

"I'll get your bat and bag. You just go stand there with your mom," he told him. "We'll go with you to the hospital."

"I'm sorry," he sighed as he made eye contact with Sharon and Andy. Sharon just nodded.

"You scored a home run," she said as she slightly shrugged. "I will tell you the cast is terribly annoying." She and Ricky waited a few moments. The rest of the team checked on Ricky, and once he reassured them he would be okay eventually, they got back to the game. Andy returned with Ricky's things.

"Let's go, Raydors. You Raydors and your broken hands," he grumbled and shook his head. He looked to Ricky and patted him on the shoulder as they walked to the car, "It was a good hit."

Ricky chuckled and grimaced from his hand, "Thanks. Man, my hand hurts," he winced in pain.

"That won't go away for awhile," Sharon frowned. "Take it from me. I've been there too. I'm sorry you are going to be dealing with this too. It's not fun, but I might suggest black goes with everything."

Ricky rolled his eyes, "This will be great with my computer desk job."

"Hmm, yes, it's also great when you need to hold a gun as well as do desk work. I'm sorry, Ricky," she sighed.

"I'd make a comment now, but considering I'm partly responsible for one of the injuries here, I will just stay quiet," Andy added.

Ricky turned to Andy as they spotted Vanessa with the car and smirked, "Well, at least my story is not as embarrassing as Mom's."


End file.
